Midnight Library 24 stories
by a failed writer
Summary: A detective and an enigma meet at an equally mysterious library.
1. Chapter 1

"I believe things cannot make themselves impossible."

– Stephen Hawking

* * *

 ** _Relata one: Pre Meeting_**

A banging could be heard in Squad 10 of Seireitei's Investigation Bureau.

The banging continues. Yet no one risked – dared – coming into that _office_. It's a regular occurrence anyway. The noise, that is.

Even if the lights were dim, anyone passing by the currently closed door could see the color of fierce orange, contrasting the dark shadows in the office.

The image was fantastical as it is peculiar.

"God dammit! What the fuck is happening to the world?!" Detective Kurosaki Ichigo ponders aloud.

In the past six months, Karakura has been _plagued_ with strange occurrences: _inexplicable_ deaths, oddly timed earthquakes, an increase in accidents that even the most experienced and intelligent forensic scientists are unable to expound. Well, aside from possible conspiracy theories news reporters and tabloid fodders are so obsessed about.

The banging resumes.

Finally, someone, though risking their life for the sake of the squad's humanity, entered Ichigo's office. Without knocking.

Ichigo looks up from his reports and sneers, "Didn't I tell you to knock, Ishida?"

 _Ishida Uryū_ , Ichigo's partner, was/is one of the few people who was/is used to Ichigo's temperament.

Pushing up his glasses, Ishida ignores the question and says, "It's late, go home Kurosaki."

"Way to be invasive, Ishida. I'm not going home until I solve these impossible cases."

"So much progress," Ishida quips. "You deserve a promotion."

"Shut the hell up, Ishida. Don't you want to solve these cases?"

"I do, but I am also rationally realistic enough to realize that we won't solve these cases in a night, Kurosaki. So, go home." Ishida calmly fans his face. "A shower does wonders to the human body."

Ichigo became a bit self-conscious and discreetly – but failed, discretion was never an art he mastered – to smell his armpits.

Pungent. Beyond pungent.

"In an hour. Let me read these reports over," Ichigo concedes.

Ishida sighs. "Ichigo," Ishida murmurs. "Go home and rest." With a mixture of hesitation and remorse, he adds, "It's your mother's anniversary death tomorrow."

Ichigo freezes.

 **. . .**

 _Kasan_.

 **. . .**

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I only have one other free-write that I will later post. I don't plan to post after that drabble. I'll revisit sometime – or maybe not. I just wanted to get the idea out of my head.**

 **Thank you for your review for** ** _Comrades_** **, hopelessromantic. I have no current plans for a multi-chapter story. I'm not exactly writing drabble fics either because mine are usually longer than 100 words, but I prefer a shorter, choppier(?) fictive writing style. It's why I upload several drabbles in a day/night. It's because I write something and then cut them down when the drabble doesn't flow. It's easier for me. I recognize my major (of several) weakness(es): I'm unable to keep a plot moving because I am unfocused.**

 **Really, I'm more comfortable with boring field essays. Maybe I'm relying on a more essay format?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Relata two: (Never) The Inevitable_**

* * *

 **[. . .]**

 _It's raining again_. Ichigo mentally muses, though bitterly.

It's always raining – literally and figuratively.

The rain has never stopped in his _inner world_.

 _It probably will never cease to rain_. And Ichigo has resigned himself into believing that; it's his _fault_ that kasan died anyway. Engulfing himself in guilt and misery is his punishment.

After visiting his mother's grave earlier in the morning with his family – a family _tradition_ that began since he was a child – he told his father and twin sisters that he needed to be at work the next day. But in actuality, he just couldn't bear seeing his family's faces. A mixture of pity (for him) and sadness. He couldn't handle that.

So here he is, walking aimlessly.

The streets of Karakura isn't usually busy on Tuesdays. At least, he didn't see many humans _._

The wandering, zone-less spirits, are part of the nonhuman population.

For as long as Ichigo could remember, he was able to see spirits; however, they never bothered him and he wasn't sure what to think about them. Sure, he didn't deny their existence, but he certainly doesn't believe in the uncanny – whatever Freud – or the supernatural.

 _Everything_ must be _explained_. If logic and science can't explain it, then it simply negates those existences.

 **. . .**

But kasan **. . .**

What about her death **. . .**?

Ichigo stops walking and notices an odd, out of shape, two-story building in the corner of the street. Compared to the surrounding buildings, the architecture was traditional – white walls and gray tiled roof, barricaded by a wooden wall plaster.

Strange.

Ichigo looks at the sign: **Midnight Library 24.**

He checks his watch, it's exactly midnight.

Feeling curious (and suspicious), Ichigo enters the library. There was no one.

 _The interior certainly breaks any principles of dimensional space. How is it possible that the exterior looks small, but the interior is hellishly big?_

"Hmm, there's nothing extraordinary about this library," Ichigo assesses. "Looks like any other ordinary libraries in Europe."

He was looking through the bookshelves, where books were presumably hoarded and assembled as part of a collective whole.

 _No dust._

Ichigo was walking around, his left index finger, touching each book as he passes. His finger stills. He glances up to read the section: "The Other Sciences."

 _How vague_. Ichigo thought.

He looks at the various, odd new-age-y titles: _The System(s) of Things_ , _(Im)material Coexistences_ , _Epistemologies of the Unknown_ , _From Mythical to Realness_ : _Truth_?, _Aesthetics of Death, Death in the Age of Science Volume 1, Death in the Age of Science Volume 2: Titled Arcane_. . .

Ichigo settles for both death volumes.

He situates himself on a wooden chair and begins leafing through _Volume 1_ , snorting because the writer was certainly abstract.

As he was turning the page, he hears music.

A bit unsettled, he pulls out his gun and follows the path where the music leads.

He sees a pale skinned woman playing the koto. And she had a lollipop in her mouth!

A bizarre image.

Because universal (police) protocol commands him to assess the situation, Ichigo observes the odd person. She looks small in stature, very thin, long eyelashes, and she was wearing what seems to be a black inspired Japanese kimono with a red obi and red flowers adorned on the chest.

Her short bob seems to make the entire outfit look more high fashion.

A deep voice interrupts his mental procedure on the current subject/suspect. Most likely hers.

"The first patron of the morning," she coolly says while still playing the koto. "Welcome."

Ichigo begins his interrogation. "Who are you?"

She replies, still in the same cool as ice tone, "If you put away your gun, we can have a civilized conversation. In addition, is it not rather rude of you to barge in here with a gun pointing at my face?"

 _So another smartass, eh_? Ichigo thinks. _Just what I need tonight. Been dealing with that group for the past two weeks._

Still distrustful of the stranger before him, he relents and puts his gun back into its holster.

Waiting.

The stranger continues playing the koto.

"I don't have that much patience right now. Start speaking."

She finally stops playing and looks up at him. Violet eyes.

 _Meh. People have red, gray, green, and blue eyes. People dye their hairs in different hues. Colorful irises are not new anymore._

"Took you long enough," Ichigo growls.

"Sincere apologies. I simply had to finish it."

"The music?"

She stares at him like he's the most foolish person in the world (judger). She takes out her white lollipop stick from her mouth. "No, of course not! The music stops once the lollipop is gone!" She smiles like a little child. "Sake flavored, too. Not only do I get my sweets intake, but alcohol too. What an ingenious product! Do you not think so?"

Ichigo stares at her like she's the idiot. _Great, not only is she a smartass, but also an idiot._

"You wanted to ask me questions, yes? Ask away. But I cannot guarantee any answers." She smiles, but it's a haughty – friendly, nevertheless – smile.

"Where's the other patrons?"

"It is past midnight, _detective_. I doubt there are any at this hour."

Ichigo's body shakes in annoyance. "Then why is this library named _Midnight Library 24_?"

Answering like it's the most obvious thing in the universe, she answers, "Because it is open at midnight?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

She waves her hands frantically. Ichigo felt a bit bad for losing his temper and taking out his two weeks worth of agitation on her.

"Okay! Okay! Because the name implies that it will open at midnight!" She begins dramatically, but Ichigo could hear the sarcastic undertones. "Which is probably the most obvious thing in the world! Even a five-year-old can deduce that! But I beg you for your forgiveness!" Theatrical streams of tears were visible underneath her big round eyes.

He was about to explode. "And why is this suspicious place opened at midnight?"

Shrugging, she replies, "College students and researchers tend to study late into the wee hours, yes? I thought it is appropriate to have an after hours library. I am usually awake at this time, so why not? It is beneficial for several parties." Her calm demeanor was back.

What a shift in moods.

Before he was able to open his mouth, she also asserts, "And I do have the proper documents, IDs, and such."

Damn.

She stands up, revealing her short stature, and walks around the reference desk.

Ichigo observes that she's elegant in her movements. That is, when she's not being a freak with her stiff awkward movements. _She was elegant playing the koto, though._

"What is your next question, _Kurosaki Ichigo_?"

He whips his head at her. "How do you know my name?! Who the hell are you?!" His hand was itching for his gun.

"No need for violence, _Ichigo_. You do know you are a TV sensation, yes? A scowling, pretentious detective with orange hair saves a bird from flying through a window." She claps her hands dramatically. "Oh such heroic acts should be recognized!"

He slaps his forehead. "Why the hell am I here?"

Her serious voice returns. "Ever heard of destiny?"

"Not relevant to the question."

"Sure it is. Although the red string of fate is also known as the red string of marriage that was managed by Yue Lao, its concept remains impactful. The color red may be arbitrary, but it has been said that people, if they concentrate hard enough, they can sense others' spiritual threads of aura, connecting them to that person. Through this connection, _the invisible becomes the visible_."

They lock gazes, but he eventually looks away. Something about her gaze forces him to believe that he can actually learn to trust her. And guide him.

"Like the Internet! And oh, I got that definition from this manga!" She happily presents him a copy of _Marriages by a Thread_.

Biting back an angry tirade of expletives, Ichigo turns away to walk out. Hopefully, leaving this place forever.

But he had to admit, she was something else.

"You can see spirits, yes?"

He stops.

"You are connected to them."

He fully turns around to face her, continued suspicion and distrust lingering in his amber pools

"And my name is Rukia. The manager, owner, librarian – make that the only librarian – at _Midnight Library 24_. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

 **[. . .]**

 _"Our relationship has already been formed. No matter how trivial a meeting and the incidents that follow may seem, a relationship is made. Even if it is just for a short amount of time, a knot that has been tied does not unravel. It means that during your lifetime, every incident that passes has meaning."_

 _– Ichihara_ _Yūko_

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **The only other story/section I have for this piece and probably my longest piece. Thanks for the two reviews and comments. I'm glad it seems interesting. I made up the names of the books and manga, but they are based on existing literature (not the manga). Anyone interested in reading them? It's intentional that Rukia is not using contractions. And yikes. I am projecting a blend of** **Yūko's and Urahara's personalities onto Rukia.**

 **I'll resume _Comrades_ soon (I am sure it will end on the 100th drabble). **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a few days since I got back to the real world and I made some progress with my writing projects and completed one. I just wanted to do something that isn't work related. I'll try to resume** ** _Comrades_** **in August. I often write several drabbles in one setting for that story, but in the meantime, please enjoy this section (these will be longer as I want to interweave a lot of things together in each section).**

 **And I deleted** ** _IT_** **. Thank you to those who read and took the time to leave a comment/s.**

 **hopelessromantic and JoTerry, this section is dedicated to you. hoplessromantic, I would like to talk about essays and such with you.**

* * *

 _"There are things known and things unknown and in between are the doors."_

 _– Jim Morrison_

* * *

 **Datum one: Singular Connection**

With the bottom of his pen dangling from his mouth, Ichigo absentmindedly tapped his black, sticky keyboard, reflecting about his bizarre almost surrealistic experience at the library.

 **[48 hours ago]**

 _Ichigo narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?"_

 _Twirling the lone strand of hair between her eyes with her finger, Rukia smiles and condescendingly asks, "I thought my introduction was clear. My name is Rukia and I am the only librarian here, at Midnight Library 24. I am pleased to meet you. Do I need to make myself clearer? Or should I begin with some irrelevant information, which to be honest, is uninteresting to me?"_

 _Inhaling deeply – an exercise he recently adopted, thanks to Ishida because the jerk has told him on multiple occasions that he was not the most patient person ever – Ichigo breathes through his noise audibly. "Stop with your annoying nonsense. You know what I mean. You said I am 'connected to them.' What do you mean by that? And before you gave me another smartass answer from that smartass mouth of yours, I want a real answer. The real answer."_

 _Rukia's violet eyes turned serious. "As I said, detective. I was being quite clear. You can see spirits because you are connected to them."_

 _"And you need to give me more than that," Ichigo impatiently said. "What do you mean by I am connected to spirits? What's the connection between me and 'them?'"_

 _They two stared at each other as the grandfather clock standing near the reference desk was ticking._

 _Finally, Rukia walks away, to the reference desk._

 _"Hey! Come back here and explain yourself!" Ichigo roars._

 _He sees her reaching down to get something. Usually Ichigo would deem the action suspicious, especially in a 'foreign' and shady building and reach for his gun, but she seems so…different? Yet he knew she wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt others._

 _Or him. And he couldn't comprehend why._

 _He sees her hoarding some art supplies, a large easel pad, and a post-up stand with her frail looking arms._

 _With a dumfounded expression he went, "Eh?"_

 _Clearing her throat, Rukia begins to draw on the first page._

 _Which nearly made Ichigo fall down on the cold, hard floors, rolling around and dying of laughter._

 _Nearly. He had more self-control than that._

 _Rukia turned around with a smile. "So, this red thing of beauty is the thread of fate that I was telling you about. In its most basic form, the red string of fate is supposedly invisible. But one can argue that it becomes visible when it connects people together. Those who are destined to meet are already bound by this red string."_

 _She gives him a meaningful look and Ichigo nearly reels back at the intensity of her stare. The stare was a mixture of coldness and remorse?_

 _"And this creature here with the orange hair is you…"_

 _Ichigo immediately scowled and exclaimed, "I'm not a bunny!"_

 _"Chappy," she rebutted. And glared at him._

 _"How old are you? Five?"_

 _Clearing her throat again, Rukia began her visual lecture again. "And these cute Chappy creatures are the spirits you can see; the ones you are connected with." She extends the red line, drawing a connection between Ichigo Chappy and Chappy spirits._

 _"Before you ask, Detective Kurosaki, connections do not see or know boundaries. You might have thought that humans are only connected to humans, yes? But what about your connections to nonhuman companions? Any pets?"_

 _Ichigo shook his head, still in a state of disbelief._

 _"Of course. Probably a good thing since pets are too good for the likes of you," Rukia ridiculed._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"As I was saying before your untimely interruption, detective. Connections are connections. There are no boundaries. You are connected to those spirits because there is something innate in you that attracts them to you."_

 _Ichigo asked, "What innate connection?"_

 _Her index finger gently touched the spot above his heart._

 _"Perhaps your compassion for them. The spirits you see are normally those who probably died of 'unknown causes' correct? And what about these? Or perhaps you have some moderate to severely high levels of spiritual energy?"_

 _"Spiritual energy? Huh?"_

 _She pointed to another drawing – when had she drawn that! – of another bunny creature with a hole near its chest and a chain was attached to it._

 _"What are those?" Ichigo questioned. "They're not the same as these regular spirits are they?"_

 _Rukia's smile widens. "Regular spirits you say? There is no such thing as a regular spirits. To call them regular is to undermine their existences and to degrade them of their life prior to their existence as spirits. Spirits have memories; spirits are memories, detective. But to answer your question, yes, they are different. Hollows are another form of souls, or as Wikipedia might assert, a 'race.' Unlike spirits, hollows are unable to pass on. They are unable to enter a Hell or a Heaven, leaving them to forever wander the human realm, coexisting with humans."_

 _Ichigo took in all of the information, unsure whether he should believe this Rukia or she is just some sort of X-Files maniac. But she did manage to convince him, plausibly, on why he was able to sense and see spirits since he was able to walk._

 _"Are they evil?"_

 _Rukia was busying herself drawing a rainbow and stopped._

 _"Why? Are they a bother?" She cryptically asked._

 _Ichigo replies, "No, I don't think so."_

 _"Hmm. Hollows are evil in a sense they devour other souls and those who have high spiritual energy."_

 _Again, she was being cryptic._

 _"Any other questions, detective?"_

 _Comfortable silence soon followed._

 _"Yeah, why do your drawings suck?"_

 _Rukia's right eyebrow arched in controlled annoyance._

 _Instead of answering, she turned to look at Ichigo. The latter gulped as she walked towards him._

 _And drew a handlebar mustache above his lip._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"That was uncalled for, detective. Call it a deserving punishment for undermining my artistic capabilities. Something you have no eyes for."_

 _"It better come off," Ichigo warned._

 _"I prefer detectives with a five 'o clock shadow. Anyway, I need to close the library, detective. I will let you see yourself out."_

 _She walked away and opened a door behind the reference desk, leaving Ichigo to curiously stare at her._

 _He looked at his watch._

 _6am!_

 _Had he been here that long?!_

 _Muttering to himself about odd, short girls, he began to walk away._

 _But something caught his attention._

 _He saw another drawing on the easel pad._

 _A picture of two bunnies. One with orange hair and one with short black hair. And their pinkies were connected to a red string. Another unsettling feeling triggered by the drawing: the orange bunny was enveloped in some black and red cloud-like aura._

* * *

 **[After 48 hours]**

Now chewing the bottom of his poor pen, Ichigo was still unsure what he thought of Rukia. He's not even sure if that was her real name. Or was it an alias?

 _She never gave me her surname_. Ichigo mused. _But she seemed knowledgeable about spirits._

Whatever. He never believed in things that were never scientifically explained anyway.

 _"How positivistic of you, detective."_

Even then, she subtly criticized him when he shared his thoughts.

Again, whatever. He was most likely not going to see her again.

 _Oh, but you do want to see her again._ His mind told him.

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in if it's an emergency. If not, don't bother me."

Ishida and Chad came in. The latter was one of Ichigo's best friends and he also worked for Squad 10.

Ishida pushed his glasses upward. "Your rudeness never ceases to amaze me, Kurosaki."

"Whatever, Ishida," Ichigo replied, not really in the mood to engage in their usual verbal exchanges. He turns to Chad, "What's up, Chad?"

He only grunted. His typical response.

Ishida coughed. "Patients at Yoshida Hospital are complaining about unknown disturbances. And a male patient woke up with mysterious injuries on his body. They were fresh, too. Here are the reports."

"Great," Ichigo mumbled. "More unsolvable cases."

"Oh right. Yoruichi-san also wants to see you, Kurosaki. In five minutes."

"Damn you, Ishida."

* * *

Ichigo walked into the corridors of Squad 2, the Special Forces.

As usual, he sees Soi Fon beating on Marechiyo Ōmaeda, probably because of his incomplete reports. Or his general incompetence.

Soi Fon saw him walking towards the office and gave him a nod of acknowledgement, which he returned. She then resumed her beating.

 _Poor bloke_ _,_ Ichigo thought. _I wonder why Yoruichi-san even allowed him to enter Squad 2 in the first place._

He was about to enter her office, but remembered to knock. Last time he knocked, he knew he interrupted her and whatever Urahara were discussing about.

He shuddered, remembering bits and pieces of their conversation.

Yoruichi's door was already opened and he noticed the serious atmosphere. Even Urahara, who was usually lax and light-hearted, was engaged in deep thought.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo muttered, "Yoruichi-san? You wanted to see me?"

Yoruichi and Urahara stopped their discussion and looked at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! How are you holding up in this swell heat?" Sang Urahara.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Urahara-san. Did you guys want to see me regarding the case?"

Yoruichi threw him a file and somberly said, "I'm guessing Ishida already briefed you. I want your squad and Inoue from Squad 4 to look into it. Investigate and then report back to us before you do anything. Clear?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why Inoue? She's part of the Advanced Relief Team? Why does she have to go?"

All traces of Yoruichi's somber expression disappeared and her feral cat-like grin appeared. "I know she is one of your many exes, Ichigo. But she can help with the medical aspect of the investigation. Don't let your past divert your attention from the real situation, which frankly, is much dire than your current relationship goals, issues, or whatever. Is that clear?"

Ichigo mumbled something about not being a serial dater, but he nodded. He couldn't defy Yoruichi's orders.

Urahara grinned. "Because my relationship with Yoruichi-san is the perfect relationship goal! Right, Yoruichi-san!"

He was gifted with a folder flying at this face.

* * *

Ichigo stood near _Midnight Library 24_ , waiting for it to open.

Six more minutes and it will be exactly midnight.

 _I only came here as a last resort. I need answers and she seems to know more than she lets on. And the investigation with the group was moot, extremely divisive._

At least that's the excuse he was giving himself, but no one needed to know about his self-justifications.

He checked his watch. Two more minutes.

 _She seems to be the type of person who opens at exactly midnight. Not a minute before or after._

He managed to laugh.

Memories from the previous hours came back to him. It was indeed awkward working with someone he dated in the past. Inoue and Ichigo dated during their college years and broke up after two years. When she joined Squad 4, they went out on a few dates.

But it was wrong to say that their relationship rekindled.

He knew she really liked him, but he didn't want to date a colleague.

 _Okay, that's an excuse. I'm not sure I'm right for her._ Ichigo amended. _Then again, Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san were together forever and no one said anything about intimate colleague relationships and how it's against protocol._

Well, Soi Fon did, but what else was new?

Ichigo had dated several times in the past, but his relationships never lasted that long. It was the clichéd work vs. relationship conflict that you always saw in dramas.

Although he was sure Inoue still had feelings for him.

He just couldn't reciprocate.

That and…

He looked at his watch again. 12:02am.

Not wasting a single second, he entered the library and saw that there were _actually_ patrons reading and/or studying this time.

 _She_ was talking to another person at the reference desk. Most likely assisting her.

He stood there. Simply observing her again.

 _She seems to have odd fashion choices._ He thought _. Well, I guess in Japan, nothing is unusual when it comes to fashion. But her fashion is…different? What is she wearing now? A red short-sleeve deconstructed kimono with silver embellishments and a high neck collar. For a librarian, she sure has a sense of high fashion. Strange, but still high fashion, I guess._

She still didn't realize he was standing there watching her.

Unless she knew, but didn't acknowledge his presence.

She was still chatting with the patron.

 _She talks weird, too._ Ichigo voicelessly continued _. Way too formal, but there are condescending undertones when she speaks. And she sounds like a professor or those dead philosophers._

 _Dead…?_

He then scowled when he heard her.

"Came back already? It has only been four days. I was quite sure I did not leave a long, lasting impression on you, detective. But then again, I am always wrong. Welcome and thank you for returning."

Ichigo simply asserted, "I need answers. _Now_."

The patron left.

Rukia stared at him and smiled. "I probably do not have the answers you are looking for, detective. I, however, can assist you with finding possible explanations. How does that sound? Sweet?"

He grunted. Her smile only widened.

"How may I assist you today, detective?"

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I'm not into detective/police procedural dramas, so the depictions will be inaccurate. I'm also not an action-sequenced person, so I will allude to them, but there won't be any gory details. I can barely look at blood let alone writing about it and anything associated with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Relata three: Second Meeting [[Reunion]]**

The two were engaged in an intense stare (down), with Rukia's head slightly tilted and her face had an unwavering smile.

Which was beyond annoying to Ichigo.

 _How can someone be so self-confident at all times?_

"A paradox, yes? Well, detective, you said you had questions. Ask away." Rukia coolly said.

 _Holy shit! Did she just read my mind?_

"I have no idea. But if you are not coming here to fulfill your initial purpose, please excuse me. That lovely gentleman who looks like Takeshi Kaneshiro looks like he needs assistance." She gave him a wicked grin.

Ichigo looked over to where her gaze was at. _In what universe does that guy look like a Takeshi Kaneshiro?_ _Maybe a guy from those generic boybands. Maybe._

She was walking away from him, but he stopped her, tightly grasping her arm.

With that unwavering smile, she turned to look at him expectantly.

"We need to talk. Somewhere without any third parties," he asserted.

"Without any third parties? Well, we are at the right spot, detective. There are also fourth, fifth, and sixth parties, detective. Your worries are unfounded," she teased.

"Don't be a smartass. I want to go somewhere private."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want. How does the fourth floor sound?"

Ichigo looked at her, bewildered. "This building only has two floors, I though."

How can someone's smile stretch further? "Why yes. There are indeed two floors in this library; however, I mark them by even numbers." "This floor here," she says with her right arm stretched out, "is the second floor. The fourth floor is upstairs."

Realization hit Ichigo and he cockily smiled. "Is that why you named this library _24_?"

Looking at him like he was stupid (again), she replied, "Very charming, detective. But no, I just happen to like even numbers."

"So, you're OCD?"

"You sure like to pathologize me, detective. It is a human habit after all."

Ichigo scowled, a bit ashamed at himself.

"Please follow me."

He wanted to follow her, but his feet were frozen on the spot.

She was nearing the stair until she halted herself. "For someone who sees death on a daily basis, you seem to be afraid of the number four. Is there not a Squad 4 that primarily deals with medical related tasks? I can assure you, the fourth floor will not swallow you up and spit you back out like Freddie did."

Her voice indicated amusement, but as usual, had critical undertones hidden beneath her words.

Ichigo scowled at her and followed. For once he wasn't sure how to respond to her.

As they were walking upstairs, Ichigo couldn't help but notice that for a short person her legs were quite long. Was that biologically possible? Maybe it was she slit of her deconstructed kimono that gave that allusion. And she was also barefooted.

She sighed. "Welcome to the fiction section. My favorite section." She began walking around, touching the books.

He looked around the floor, which was amazingly more spacious than the first – no second – floor. He walked around and looked at the titles. It was an extensive collection indeed. Most were leather bound copies, out of print copies, and some he had never even heard of.

He whistled lowly. "Nice collection."

"Yes, and sometimes fictive is not really imaginal at all. The imaginal can be a predictor of present events," she mysteriously alluded. Turning to look at him, she smiled again and asked, "How may I assist you today?"

He didn't know why, but he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Um, what about the other people downstairs?"

"And what about them?"

"Don't you need to monitor them?"

Her smile became a straight line. "And here we go again, infantilizing my patrons. Do not worry about them, detective. They _come and go_ as they please."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ichigo defended. "I mean don't you need to be there to look after them if they need assistance or something?"

She deadpanned, "And might I remind you, detective. You were the one that wanted to go somewhere more _private_." She had a cheeky grin now. "Or, you wanted to be alone with me upstairs to do something that was not work related?" She came over and slapped his shoulder hard. "Oh! You filthy minded little boy! You could have just asked, detective!"

He was riled up. "I didn't mean it like that! And you know that!"

She pointed at a "Be quiet" sign.

He whispered, "Shut up with your smart ass comments. I was just worried you'd get in trouble!"

She whispered back, "Thank you for caring, detective. But again, I am the owner here and you need not to worry. Eyes," she used two fingers to point at her eyes, "see all."

Ichigo slapped his forehead. She exhausted him.

"Please sit down, detective. I will be right back with some tea." She disappeared.

He sat down and waited for her, opening his folder and occasionally looking around.

She returned and set the tea tray down. Pouring green tea from the tea pot with intricate bamboo tree designs. She handed him a matching tea bowl cup.

He thanked her and began his 'interrogation.'

"Do you know what these are?"

She took a sip of her tea and looked at the set of photographs he was holding. "Yes, these are photographs, which are used to capture events, moments of time. Some willingly, some unwillingly. But their purpose is to tell a story that was captured during that time."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Not what I meant and you know it."

"But I answered one of your many questions, detective."

"It's _Ichigo_."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Call me, Ichigo, _Rukia_. It's annoying as hell when you call me detective."

" _Ichigo_ it is. Well, Ichigo, what exactly do you want me to say?"

The way she said his name triggered some feelings – some that he was sure he never had – in his body.

Clearing his mind from such thoughts, he cleared his throat. "I'm gonna brief you on these reports, so listen carefully okay?"

Rukia's left hand was playing with the rims of her tea cup bowl while her right hand was tucked under her chin. "Is this not against the laws of police confidentiality, Ichigo? I do not want you to get in trouble."

He had thought of that, but he was pretty sure he could trust Rukia at this point. There was something about her that he knew he could trust. At least that's what her eyes told him.

"I…I think I can trust you enough not to blabber to the public. Or am I wrong?"

Rukia continued playing with her tea cup bowl and replied, "Hmm. No you are not wrong. If you trust me, you trust me."

Just to be sure, Ichigo asked, "Then I can trust you not to disclose anything?"

Rukia looked up at him and seriously said, "Yes, you can trust me, Ichigo."

"Thanks, Rukia."

Rukia beamed. "Do you want to pinky swear just for kicks?"

Ichigo sighed. He knew her seriousness would only last for a second. He then began to brief her on the recent disturbances at Yoshida Hospital.

After intently listening to Ichigo's reports, Rukia was in deep thought.

She then looked up to him and asked, "Were these injuries inflicted when the patient was awake or asleep?"

Ichigo looked over any notes on the reports that might provide an answer. "I'm not sure, but the only thing that was reported was after the patient was awake, he found fresh injuries on his bodies and he and the doctors don't know the exact causes."

Rukia continued to ask, "Do you know whether those injuries were inflicted after the patient was asleep or after he was semi-conscious?"

"Is it important?"

Rukia gave him a smirk. "Perhaps it is arbitrary. But there is a difference between being fully asleep and being conscious during the course of one's sleeping activity."

Confused, Ichigo asked, "What do you mean?"

Rukia crossed her legs and continued, "When you are in a full, slow-wave sleep, you are most likely unaffected by any stimulation that might affect your sleep. In fact, you might be sleeping like Rip Van Winkle. But during your REM sleep, you might be awake or you might not. The experiences are different. You can be engaged in lucid dreaming during REM sleep, but those are just psychological terms used to differentiate different sleeping patterns. My main question pertains whether the patient was awake, or not, when his injuries were inflicted on him. If he was awake, he was probably aware of who it was, but refused to believe that it was happening to him."

Ichigo scratched his chin. "So could he have accidentally injured himself during sleep paralysis?"

"Perhaps. But do can you think of anything else that is unrelated to psychological-medical concepts, Ichigo?"

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Rukia picked up her bowl and took a sip. "So sleep paralysis, while a known phenomenon, is often equated to hallucinations and nightmares. But what really triggers one to see things during a disrupted state of stagnation? Perhaps it is beyond the logic of science, but one must reconsider that a space where death occurs, that there is bound to be something else in the shadows."

Ichigo wanted to laugh. He really did. "So, you're saying there might be ghosts in the hospital?"

Shrugging, she replied, "One needs to consider the possibilities of other existences."

Snorting, he replied, "No way. This is new age stuff."

"Is it new age stuff, though, Ichigo? Think about indigenous cultures that honor spirits and such. Think about our own stories of Kwaidan. Do they not warrant something valuable if they have been passed down by generations? You do not have to believe in them, but there are reasons why they are still being discussed and passed down generationally."

"Nope. If you can't prove it scientifically, then there's no way to say they exist."

Rukia's smirk materialized again. "And what did I tell you about positivism, Ichigo? Science has its own limitations. Statistics always exclude other populations. And need I remind you that you can see spirits? How does your science explain that, Ichigo?"

He scowled. "So if you're saying that spirits are causing the disturbances, what's the motive?"

"Who knows. Spirits can be harmless or they have a grudge. As I told you, there are a variety of spirits that coexist in the human world. You should be asking yourself why that patient is specifically being targeted."

"Why?"

Rolling her eyes. "Why are you so famous in Karakura now?"

Feeling offended, Ichigo yells, "No need to question by abilities, Rukia. I just wanna solve this case and move on to my regular ones."

"Regular?" Rukia shook her head, but didn't say anything else.

Examining the photographs again, Rukia dipped her finger in her bowl and started to write something on the desk.

Ichigo knew better than to ask what she was writing. Instead, he stood up and walked over to her.

He read what she wrote: _Stay away_.

Feeling offended for the second time, he said, "Well, if you wanted me to go, you could have just politely asked."

Looking up at him, Rukia stared at Ichigo, a bit disappointed with his lack of intelligence. Giving the photographs back to Ichigo, she asked, "Do you see the connection?"

Holding the photographs on his left hand and scratching his head with his other, he mumbled, "No?"

"Really, why are you so famous? Look at the scratches on his left thigh and then look at his right thigh. It is subtle, so look closely."

Ichigo squinted and was closely observing the markings. They looked like kanji markings! Connect them together and they formed letters. The places that were inflicted with scratches indicated how you should write them.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked in amazement.

"Because I used my brain. Something you should consider using. The brain is a wonderful tool. Why am I not famous?" She pondered.

He scowled, though still amazed. "I guess I should investigate now. Wanna come with?"

She blatantly rejected him and Ichigo felt offended for the third time.

He asked, "Why? I could really use your help."

Rukia poured herself another bowl of tea. "If I come with you, then that means you told a third party about the case and sought outside sources that are not part of Seireitei's network. I do not want you to get in trouble, Ichigo." She nudged him, eliciting a blush from him. She had been touching him a lot tonight – this morning.

Rukia was right. It was against the law that he discussed the case from an _outsider_. He could probably be arrested and fired as a consequence of his desperate actions.

"But I'm not sure if anyone else will believe me." Ichigo was worried that he will be laughed at and criticized for these new age shit theories.

"Then that is their limitation. Did I not tell you before? Some things cannot be explained by science, analogous to the fact that there are things that the naked eye cannot see." She looked at Ichigo for a long time. "If you do require my help, I ask that you follow my instructions."

Ichigo nodded.

"First," she began, "You do not need to mention by name in the press or anywhere for that matter. Do not get in trouble. Since you came all the way out here at this time, I am happy to help."

Ichigo knew better than to take someone else's credit.

She continued, "It is like _Fight Club_. The first rule: you do not talk about **_Fight Club_**." She giggled at her own brilliant wit.

"But I can't take the credit if I didn't exactly figure it out on my own!" He yelled.

She smirked. "Oh well, well. School has taught you something for once. As I said, Ichigo, you came to me and I will reciprocate by assisting."

"Rukia…"

She raised her hand, stopping him. "I am happy to assist you. But you can bring me some delicious food from time to time. I get so busy that I have no time to cook. And you can bring me some good bottles of Coca Cola! Operative word: bottles. Do you hear me? How does that sound? Oh! Coke! I have not had it for so long. Bring me some bottles the next time you come visit me."

"Is that enough to pay for your services."

"Have food, will work," she replied.

Ichigo conceded. "Fine. But don't back out on me."

"Of course. We are connected, remember? Also, you must also follow my instructions without questioning me. Is that clear?"

Now Ichigo felt a bit anxious. _She won't ask me to break the law will she?_

"Ironically, no laws will be broken; I can assure you."

* * *

Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, and Inoue were at Yoshida's Hospital at 3am.

"I'm asking again, knowing you won't give us any clearer answers, Kurosaki. But why are we here at 3am on a Friday morning?" Ishida irritated, asks.

"Cause I'm your captain, and it's expected that you follow my orders, Ishida." He smartly retorted.

"Kurosaki…"

Inoue jumped in, "Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun knows what he's doing! Let's just support him!"

Ichigo and Ishida turned to look at Inoue, smiling.

Shaking his head, he was waiting for whatever was going to happen, per Rukia's instructions.

 **[16 hours ago]**

 _Puzzled, Ichigo asked, "You want me to specifically take Ishida, Inoue, and Chad with me? Why?"_

 _Rukia was at the back, looking for something. She answered, "Because those three have interacted with you the longest, since your adolescent years, correct? Your connection to them is much stronger, allowing them to assist you."_

 _He mumbled something about Inoue and awkwardness._

 _He then heard her, "Oh? Is one of them your lucky lady of love?"_

 _"Shut up! We're no longer together!"_

 _He wasn't really sure why he said the last part. Maybe he wanted her to know that he was available?_

 _He could hear her. "No need to worry. You are still connected to her, so maybe_ _Yue Lao will give you another chance. Be positive!" She gave him a thumbs up._

 _He groaned._

 **[The present]**

"How long do we have to wait?" Ichigo, impatient, asked.

"A great question. That's what we would like to know, Kurosaki."

"Shut the hell up, Ishida. I wasn't asking you."

Inoue timidly asked him, "So who were you asking, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo sighed.

 **[Memories of 16 hours ago]**

 _Rukia gave him a Chappy brooch. "Here put this on."_

 _If this was a part of her bizarre fashion, then he didn't want to be a part of it. "No! Get this ugly thing away from me!"_

 _She flicked his forehead. "How dare you soil Chappy's name! You verbally agreed to follow my instructions. And if I tell you to wear Chapp, you wear it! No questions or criticisms!"_

 _Ichigo rubbed his forehead. The strength of flick was inexplicably impossible. Was she Wonder Woman?_

 _He pinned the gross thing onto this form fitting black dress shirt._

 _"What does this do?" He questioned._

 _"At least you are using your brain and understand that things have their own meanings," Rukia coyly replies. "Chappy here will be our source for communication. You and I will be able to hear and talk to each other through the great Chappy."_

 _Ichigo gulped. He will make a mental note to turn the thing off when he's in private. "And what about others? Will they hear us?"_

 _She gives him a strange look. "Too much information, Ichigo. But no, no one else will be able to hear what I will say to you."_

 _"Oh, cool. So a technological gadget?"_

 _"Sure, you can describe it as such."_

 _Ichigo grins. Very cool. His grin fades. "But can people hear me."_

 _"Yes, of course people can hear you. Chappy was created for me."_

 _"But people will look at me like I'm crazy!"_

 _Rukia contemplated his worry for a bit. "I did not think about that. Well, things have limitations, you know. Tough luck, detective, but do not worry, I know you are not crazy."_

 _"You did this on purpose, Rukia!"_

 **[The present]**

Ichigo could hear static and then he heard Rukia's voice. " _Just wait a little longer, Ichigo. What will come, will come."_

He brightened up a little after he heard her voice. "It better. I'm losing my patience here."

Ishida mutters, "You're telling me."

They then heard some noises, causing all four to jump a little. They stilled themselves, trying hard not to breathe.

Ichigo could hear Rukia telling him, _"Do not do anything to scare it, Ichigo. When it materializes, simply follow it. I am sure it knows you are there waiting for it."_

Sure enough the four saw a hazy spirit circling around the same patient and slowly flew away. He could feel Inoue tightly holding onto his shirt.

He then realized that his friends can now see the spirit.

"You guys can see it?!"

Chad nodded, although his eyes were wide. Ishida was wiping his glasses multiple times, in disbelief.

The spirit floated away.

 _"Follow it, Ichigo!"_

"Follow it!"

"I don't think it's a good idea, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Let's go!"

Ichigo immediately got up and followed the spirit's path, leaving the other three confused. But they eventually followed him.

Once they caught up with Ichigo, they saw the spirit enter Dr. Kurotsuchi Mayuri's office.

The four also entered, even against Ishida's warnings of trespassing.

The spirit was circling around the bookshelf, trying to tell Ichigo something.

"What do I do now?" Ichigo asked.

 _"There is possibly a secrete passage of sorts. Try to look for it."_

He snorted. "Is this Scooby-Doo or something? Secrete passages?"

 _"Fiction can be indicators, Ichigo."_ She cryptically mentioned again.

Sighing, he told his friends to look for a secret button or something, triggering another verbal exchange between Ichigo and Ishida.

Unsettled at the sight of the spirit, Inoue remained close to Ichigo, making him nervous.

He could hear Rukia cackling in the background.

Chad bumped into something, most likely a picture or something and as clichéd as it was, there was a safe behind the Barksa wall mount picture frame.

He heard Rukia ask, "Find something, I assume?"

"Yes, but it's secured and locked."

Rukia answered, "Well, that just signifies suspicious behavior. Gather more of the squads and investigate it. Obtain a warrant as well. You might need it."

Nodding in agreement, Ichigo told his friends the plans, making them feel a bit more comfortable at the prospect.

 _"Ichigo?"_ He heard Rukia's voice.

"Yeah?"

 _"Get closer to the spirit, please."_

"Why?"

 _"So it can swallow you. Now, hurry up."_

A bit anxious, Ichigo moved toward the spirit.

"Kurosaki-kun, be careful!"

He heard Rukia chant something and the spirit glowed and disappeared. But he was sure the spirit was smiling, a sign of thanking him.

 _What did I do?_

As if answering his thoughts, Rukia said, _"She went to a place where she can finally rest in peace."_

"This is Fujimoto Satchiko with Karakura News. At 7am today, Saturday, Dr. Kurotsuchi Mayuri of famed Yoshida Hospital was arrested for malpractice, abuse, and unethical experiments on the hospital's patients. According to Kurotsuchi himself, he has been experimenting, for five years, on medications that will lead to longevity.

Police reported that Kogo was clever to experiment on several patients from different wards. The last victim whom died after being experimented on for the last three years was Kurotsuchi Nemu, his daughter, who was often hospitalized for inexplicable medical reasons. According to Detective Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of Squad 10 of Seireitei's Investigation Bureau, the patient that woke up with mysterious injuries was one of Kurotsuchi's patients and next participant for his experiment. And the mysterious injuries were considered a warning to the patient.

Kurotsuchi has said that because multiple research labs, universities, and hospitals rejected his experiments, he resorted to his own methods, believing that he was the next to make a scientific contribution to the field. And that his victims should be honored to be a part of his research. Adding, that if he wasn't caught, he would have proven to the world what his experiment could do and how it would change the course of the future.

Urahara Kisuke, captain of Squad 12 indicated that Kogo's experiment might not be an illusion of the ego, but because of the risks it entailed, was unethical and unlawful. Furthermore, Captain Urahara and Kurotsuchi went to medical school together…"

Rukia turned the TV off. Smiling to herself she pondered aloud, "Kurosaki Ichigo, an enigma of multiple worlds, the de facto protector of Karakura." Her smile turned to melancholy. She whispered, "Once the thread forms and knots itself, it cannot be untangled. I apologize, Ichigo."

* * *

 _Shit. I dozed off. It's 4am!_

Carrying the multiple bags of food, snacks, and several bottles of Coke while running was not a good idea.

He was finally at his destination and quietly entered.

Maybe because it was 4am on a Saturday, the library was much more eerie and quiet. He didn't see Rukia, so he went upstairs, to the second floor to see if she was there. At least there was no one at this ungodly hour.

While he was walking, he heard her pleasantly say, "Good morning, Ichigo. I see that you kept your promise."

He smiled, cognizant of the fact that his mornings will be spent here.

For research, of course.

* * *

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."

– Douglas Adams

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Been a good week. Unfortunately, it won't continue.**

 **Thank you for the comments. NieveDrop, I'm not a fan of Whedon or _Buffy_. To be honest, I am blatantly inspired by CLAMP and ****Yūko's character. Maybe I'm writing in the wrong fandom?**

 **The choices for the main spatial setting were either a library, bar, or café – but the bar and detective trope is a bit overdone. Cafés are a bit too blatant as well. All are tropes at this point, but a library was decided. And I based my decision on one of my favorite authors' short story.**

 **And this story (like _IT_ ) has elements from my own personal projects. Let's hope I'm not self-plagiarizing. **

**I know the characters are/will be OOC, but I've tried to maintain bits and pieces of their canon personalities. In my vision, and as jobanasan noted, Rukia is intelligent, perceptive, mysterious, witty, and quite sassy. One can hope. I can hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"The boundaries which divide life from death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and the other begins?"_

– Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

 **Datum two: Queries and The Story of Destiny [[Begins Continually]]**

 _"This is Fuji's Nightline with Amori Takeo. In recent weeks, Don Kanonji has become an overseas sensation. In Japan, he is considered a "god." Kanonji is a popular spirit medium who hosts the highly popular Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip. And the current season has been universally lauded for its subject matter regarding spirits. Fans all over are raving about the current season, which broke records. We've interviewed people to understand the phenomenon of Don Kanonji."_

 _"Miss, this Ko Nori with Fuji's Nightline. Why are you a fan of Don Kanonji?"_

 _"Because he is a good person! He's giving those dead spirits hope in the afterlife! BO-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"I see. Well, back to you, Takeo."_

Although her eyes strayed away from the television screen, she continued to listen to this Don Kanonji's seemingly "True Hollywood Story" biography. As she hears the description of him being a spiritual medium, a living god, she quirkily smiles at no one but the vast darkness.

"How interesting."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo was losing his patience with Ishida. The latter was still questioning him about the Yoshida Hospital Case, and frankly, he was bored.

"It doesn't make any sense, Kurosaki! How did you know there was going to be a spirit – a pivotal "witness" for solving the case? Are you some sort of ghostbuster?!"

Blowing air noisily through his nose, Ichigo defensively responded, "I don't know, okay! I told you, I had a feeling that something strange was going to happen and so I rounded you guys up to investigate. I didn't know we were waiting for a spirit! So get that through your stick skull, Ishida. You're annoying as shit."

"That doesn't answer my question, Kurosaki!"

"Well, what can I say? You want to interrogate someone? Go interrogate Kurotsuchi, but I bet he wants to dissect your brains out in exchange for information. So be careful, _buddy_."

"Kurosaki!"

"If you're looking for something to do, here, fill out this paperwork in your office," Ichigo asserted.

Ishida wordlessly took the paperwork. Before he left his captain's office, he said, "Don't deny the fact that the case and how it was solved are strange, Kurosaki. People will talk about it and will want more. From you."

With that he left.

"Tch," Ichigo grumbled.

Although what Ishida said wasn't exactly untrue. Ever since the Yoshida Hospital case was solved, he had solved another case that dealt with a scientist using his REM sleeping machine to commit various crimes from espionage, burglaries, and psychological traumatic infliction on his victims.

He remembered her words:

 _"But during your REM sleep, you might be awake or you might not. The experiences are different."_

With those words, he was able to figure out that the scientist had to be planning his crimes when he was conscious and conducted them while he was asleep. He was able to solve the case in less than week, earning praises (which again, he rightfully didn't earn) and criticisms from some people.

And Yoruichi had questioned him, for hours, about his methods and how it was somewhat against Seireitei's protocol.

It was just a lecture.

Now that he thought about it, it seems Rukia gave him several clues on future cases. And he was beginning to wonder about her.

 _Who is she exactly? A philosopher? A scientist? A futurist?_

Though, what was more important (to him) was why seemed bound to the library. Granted, it was her library, but did she ever leave to go run errands? Several questions come to mind when it came to her. How were his friends able to see the spirit when in the past, it seems like they were unable to do so?

Well, at least, from what he gathered, he was the only one (before) who had the _ability_ to see them. So, what happened? What changed?

If they were going to be in a partnership, then he had the right to know about her, right?

And if he was more honest with himself, he would have admitted that he was quite enthralled by her. There was something about her that triggered something in him.

And he was determined to find out what it was.

Shaking his head, Ichigo exited his office.

And saw several of his colleagues, Chad included, crossing their arms over their chest, and laughed boisterously: "BO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

 _What the hell?!_

He looked at Ishida, who just shrugged.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He went to Urahara's office and instead of catching him making out with Yoruichi, he saw them watching a program. They turned to look at him, crossed their arms over their chests, and forcefully laughed, "BO-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His right eyebrow rose and he could feel his face twitching. Was Seireitei under some sort of attack where everyone became stupid overnight?

He looked at the two again, and they continued laughing.

 _Odd ones, those two._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He went to Squad 4, per Yoruichi's instruction.

And he couldn't say he wasn't surprised.

The whole squad had their arms crossed over their chest and were laughing: "BO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His face twitched even more when he heard Inoue calling him.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

He turned away and was greeted by Inoue, with her arms crossed over her chest, going "BO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Why am I surrounded by stupid?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Midnight Library 24._

Ichigo stood in front of the library, arms full of food and delicacies. He was resolute. He needed to ask her questions. She had the answers.

And what better way to bribe her than with food and bottles of Coke.

 _She's gonna rot her teeth if she keeps consuming Coke like beer._

He quietly entered.

Once again, there were no other patrons present.

 _I guess business here fluctuates_ , Ichigo thought.

At first he was going to ascend upstairs, but stopped. Instead of being at her favorite section or at the reference desk, he saw her in her office. Sitting idly there with one hand on her koto, fingers lazily strumming the natural, silky strings.

The oddest part was that while she was strumming the strings, her eyes remained glued to the TV.

Ichigo snorted. It seems like each time she was playing her koto, she was doing something bizarre.

Then he smiled, remembering their first meeting.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo stopped his memories, and looked ahead.

He instantly regretted it because . . .

. . . with her arms crossed over her chest, she went . . .

"BO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichigo's face morphed comically. His lips jutted out akin to a duck.

 _Oh my god. Your attraction level just decreased. Substantially._

Whoa. Where did that come from?

She continued laughing obnoxiously.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He roared.

Rukia stopped laughing, but giggled at his reaction. "Who knows. Inexplicable occurrences always exist, so do not be too surprised."

"Whatever." He raised the bags up to her eye level. "Here, I brought you your midnight meal."

Rukia eyes brightened, stirring some feelings into Ichigo's body. "Thank you, Ichigo!"

She took the bags from him and settled herself at one of the big bench tables, with her legs crossed.

He continued to stand at the exact spot, watching her dig into the yaki soba noodles he bought.

She waved him over, silently telling him to join her.

As he sat down, she gave him his share of noodles.

Swallowing a mouthful of noodles, she asked, "Do you not need to sleep for rejuvenation? Between solving cases and coming here nearly every day, do you not get tired? I do not expect you to come here every single day, so please do not feel obligated."

He felt his stomach drop and a flash of hurt crossed his face. "You don't want me to come visit you?"

Her chopsticks stilled and she rolled her eyes. "I did not say that, Ichigo. Learn to comprehend. I was merely relaying the fact that you do not need to come here every morning to give me food. I know you get tired."

 _Oh._

He felt better.

"You know," she continued. "They say that separation makes the heart go fonder. So maybe you should try that sometime?"

His face turned scarlet. "Shut up! I was just trying to keep you company."

Rukia crossed her legs, presenting her long legs to him. "Oh? Is it not because I am an attractive, single woman?"

"No!"

 _So she is single . . ._

"So I am not attractive?"

"No! I mean. . . I didn't mean it like that!"

"So you _do_ think I am attractive!" She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Why, thank you, Ichigo. Compliments are your friend! You shall go far with them, but do not _expect_ to go far with me."

She giggled, but her tone sounded serious.

Ichigo tried to comprehend the last sentence because he noticed that there were hidden, double meanings behind her words.

That and he couldn't help feeling like she had already rejected him.

Not that he was going to confess or anything.

He coughed. "Changing the subject now. You mind me asking you some questions?"

"Of course not," she responded, still eating. "Is that not the basis of our _relationship_? You ask questions and I answer?"

Incoherently grumbling about something, Ichigo asked, "What's your last name?"

She stopped eating. The hand with the chopsticks tucked under her chin. "Hmmm? Why are you asking me that now?"

He swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in his throat. "I just wanted to know more about you. You know, you seem so mysterious."

Rukia nodded, seeming satisfied with his answer. "Oh! You want to play twenty questions. Why did you not specify earlier? I love this game!" She used her chopsticks as drumsticks, drumming the table.

"Answer the question, _please_!"

She stopped drumming and smiled – it was a rather bittersweet smile to Ichigo. "Oh, alright. Only because you said the magic word. To put it simply, I no longer have a surname."

Ichigo looked lost. "Huh? What do you mean you 'no longer have a last name?'"

"As I said, Ichigo. I no longer have a last name. I am not sure why you look so confused. It is a pretty clear answer. Then again, you always look confused. It must be your genetic structure."

"Rukia, _everyone_ has a last name."

"Not everyone is _privileged_ with having a family name, Ichigo. I was born without one, _adopted_ one later in life, and then I chose to leave it behind."

Ichigo was processing everything she said, but he still didn't understand. Everything with Rukia was a riddle, wrapped in a more complicated, woven enigma.

"I still don't understand."

She continued to smile. "When I left to open this library, I chose to leave my family name behind."

"Why?"

She sighed, a bit agitated with him. "You sure ask a lot of sub questions. To keep it precise, those who enter certain realms leave certain things behind. For instance, if you believe in reincarnation, those who enter that realm, choose to forget their past memories to forge new ones. For me, I chose to leave my family name behind because it did not belong to me in the first place. And leaving it behind ensures that no one else from my past and future get hurt. Therefore, it was my best – perhaps only – option."

Ichigo processed her answer for a period of time.

She continued eating.

"Rukia, are you a spirit or something?"

"Interesting. What prompted this next question?"

Ichigo put his chopsticks down. "Well, it appears that you're able to see spirits. You weren't even there with me and you chanted something that made that Nemu spirit disappear! Do you have powers?! And not to mention, you seem to be only awake at night. I don't see you out in town anywhere during the morning."

 **. . .**

"Do you fear me, Ichigo?"

"What?! No! I don't care what you are or who you are! I just want answers!"

Calmly, she pondered Ichigo's outburst. "You can say that I am simultaneously present and absent. I have told you that before, yes? Does that make me alive or dead? Perhaps. But I will tell you this, if you think I am alive, then I am alive. If you think I am dead, then perhaps I am dead. There is a blurring between life and death – something that science chooses not to accept. What do you think?"

Ichigo stammers, "I – I think you're alive . . ."

"Then I am alive. And to answer your other question, I am able to perform Konsō on spirits."

Before he was able to continue his next onslaught of questions, Rukia said, "The ability to perform soul burials. Yes, I am a fantastically magical person."

"Like that Don Kanonji weirdo that everyone in Japan is raving about?"

Rukia gave him a quirky smile. "Sure, if that comparison makes it easier for you to understand. Though, I would like to think I am prettier than Don-sama."

Ichigo reddens.

"But," he continues. "Are you like those hollows? Are you bound to this place because you can't leave?"

She opens her mouth to form words.

He gulps.

And she laughs.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Ichigo! What a good boy you are! You remembered my drawings! I knew you secretly liked them. What can I say? I am the modern van Gogh."

Ichigo spits his drink. "What! Don't flatter yourself, Rukia! van Gogh just groveled in his tomb! Poor man, can't even rest in peace."

Rukia jammed her chopsticks on Ichigo's cheek, eliciting a howl of pain from him.

Satisfied, Rukia continued her answer, "No, I am not bound to any specific spatial locations, Ichigo. Unless you think I am a werewolf or vampire," she grins, baring her fangs. "Have you been reading or watching _Twilight_ or something to formulate these questions? You are such a lazy researcher. I have books here, you know."

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Ichigo deadpanned.

"I prefer _50 Shades of Grey_ , actually," Rukia deadpanned back.

Once again, Ichigo could feel heat emitting from his body.

"Just answer the damn question, Rukia."

Rukia waved her right hand, signifying temporary truce. "As I told you, Ichigo, I am not bound to this library. I just happen to sleep during the day and work during the night. I am pretty sure we established the origins of my library, have we not?"

Ichigo nodded. "So you can come out during the daytime?"

Rukia smirked. "Oh? Did you want to ask me out on a date? Will Inoue-san not be upset?"

Through gritted teeth, Ichigo responded, "I told you, we aren't together. I am single."

"And you chose to tell me you are single because?"

Ichigo looked at her in disbelief, but he couldn't formulate any words or comeback.

Sighing, Rukia mysteriously revealed, "I told you, Ichigo, although we are connected to each other, nothing is absolute when it comes to relationships. A relationship is formed yes, but as they unravel, it can become something else, leading us to bitter, painful memories."

He wanted her to continue, even if what she was telling him seemed to unknowingly shatter his feelings, but she remained quiet.

"Rukia…?"

"Next question, Ichigo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo was in a grumpy mood. He had "played" twenty questions with Rukia until 4am. He wanted to ask her more questions, but patrons came in right at 4:01am, stopping their game. She gave him an apologetic smile and asked him to leave, telling him to go back to sleep since his face looked gloomy and it was scaring her.

 _"But then again, your face is always scaring people, Ichigo."_

He scowled, remembering her last words to him before he was forced out of the library.

"Ichigo, we're here." Someone sang.

He wanted to hide somewhere.

Instead, he responded, "Matsumoto-san," and he smirked, " _Tōshirō."_

His smirk widened when he heard a vein pop.

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou to you!"

Hitsugaya Tōshirō was the youngest captain/detective of Seireitei. He was only twenty and became the captain of Squad 13 at eighteen. One could describe him as a prodigy.

It was interesting, Squad 13 was deserted for about ten years before Hitsugaya became a captain. According to Yoruichi, everyone, including the captain and vice-captain, mysteriously disappeared after the whole squad was ordered to investigate a powerful yet secretive syndicate.

"Now, now, Taichou. You need to be respectful to your elders," Matsumoto Rangiku, Histugaya's vice captain, chided.

"Be quiet, Matsumoto!"

Rangiku pouted, but looked at Ichigo. "How are you doing, Ichigo?"

"Fine, Matsumoto-san. What can I do for you two?" he inquired.

The atmosphere shifted into a much more serious tone.

"Sou-Taichou," Hitsugaya began, "wants us to look into this Don Kanonji person. He suspects there is a correlation between his appearance and the increasing disturbances here in Karakura."

If old man Yamamoto gave a direct command, then it must be serious, considering the fact that he made it official that Yoruichi would have most of the authority and control of Seireitei last year.

Ichigo was about to ask for the specifics, but stopped when he saw Rangiku.

. . . crossing her arms across her chest, and going "BO-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Matsumoto!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia opened a bottle of Coke, taking a sip out of the bottle.

"Ah! So refreshing!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo looked at her and sneered, "I hope you have good dental coverage."

She looked at him blandly and said, "Oh, stop it. You are too strict with yourself. You might as well enjoy the hedonistic life that is food and Coke. You know, 'YOLO.'"

"Please don't ever say YOLO again," Ichigo pleaded. He hated the term. He hated textual slang.

"Sure, sure. You only live once, you know," she casually remarked, prompting a vein to pop on Ichigo's temple.

"Rukia?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think of that Don Kanonji guy?"

She stopped flipping the latest gossip magazine. "What do you want to know about him?"

"Who is he?"

"Not sure. I have only heard of him last week."

"What is he?"

Her eyes widened and sparkled. She looked at the newest black and white photo spread of Kimura Takuya, much to Ichigo's chagrin.

Still looking at the spread intently, she answered, "He is a human."

Ichigo sighed in relief, thankful that he didn't have to deal with mysterious nonhuman things.

He uttered, "So why is Sou-Taichou so concerned with his presence?"

"Perhaps it is because he is attracting spirits in a way that could harm others in the surrounding areas?"

"Huh?! What do you mean?!"

Rukia puts the magazine down. "Don-sama might be a spirit medium, but with his methods, he is causing more harm than what he initially thought. Though, that seems to be a common human trait. Those with hero complexes seem to believe they are invincible and can do everything. That is perhaps a human flaw." She looked pointedly at Ichigo.

"I don't have a complex!" Ichigo indignantly huffed.

"I have a copy of Joseph Conrad's _The Hero with a Thousand Faces_ if you want to borrow it."

Choosing to ignore her bit, Ichigo continued to further probe, "What do you mean about that freak causing more harm?"

"Some people become arrogant when they realize they have the power to control. Power and control are intersectional. Though with that power, one must realize what potential ramifications it can carry. In Don-sama's case, he is genuinely trying to perform good deeds, and realizes that with his power, he can help spirits from suffering. But consequently, he cannot fathom that his well-meaning is one-sided. Nor does he understand that his power has a different impact."

She stopped and flipped a page from the magazine.

"Instead of letting those spirits pass into another realm, he is hollowifying them. That might explain some of the disturbances here."

Ichigo wanted to slam his head onto the table. He will never see the end of these so called spirits, will he?

"I guess I can make that idiot stop," Ichigo defiantly suggested.

Rukia turned another page. "You could. It just depends whether he will listen to you or not. Those with hero complexes are difficult to negotiate with. Not dissimilar to yourself, Ichigo."

"What!?"

Ignoring him, Rukia divulged a brilliant plan, meaning he was the bait.

"What do you think I am?! A ghostbuster?"

Tilting her head to the side, she stared at him coyly. "Well, you have a slogan, but be careful. In recent years, people are obsessed with copyright and trademarks. Hollywood is a prime example."

"You're crazy, Rukia!"

"Does that mean you do not want to solve the case, Ichigo?"

"I didn't say that," Ichigo mumbled incoherently.

"Good!" Taking his right arm, she pulled him up. "Come with me!"

She took him upstairs and pushed the first bookshelf on the right.

And an even more spacious, inside space came into Ichigo's view.

"How clichéd. A library with hidden walls. What are you now? A thief with valuable, stolen paintings."

She looked at him. "You have been rewatching _How to Steal a Million_ with Hepburn and O'Toole one too many times. No, I live in the library. It is easier that way. I work and live in the same place. Therefore, I built multiple passageways to enter in and out of my own home."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and observed Rukia's _home_. While the library looked like a traditional European layout, her inner house seemed traditionally Japanese – whatever that might look like in contemporary standards. She had a lot of butterfly and the crescent moon paintings painted on her wall.

 _It's impossible for her house to be this big. It's even bigger than the damn library!_

"By the way," Ichigo began, causing Rukia to look at him. "Do you have a phone where I can text you if something comes up?"

"Are you tired of coming here?"

"Wh-what?! No! I just thought that it would be easier to text you if I can't come because I'm in the office late."

"Oh, Ichigo. There is no need to contact me. If you come, you come. I cannot stop or control you."

Ichigo slumped his shoulders, looking defeated.

"I do not have a cellphone anyway. So just call the library's number if you really are that _desperate_ and in need of my company. Should I charge you for after hour calls?"

Ichigo sputtered, "Yeah right! But I can't call you on a public line! Some of these are confidential information! You know that!"

Rukia tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You are right." She scribbled on a piece of paper, handing it to Ichigo.

"This is my home number. It is a private line, so feel free to call me."

"I thought you didn't have a phone number."

"I do not have a cell number. What I do have is a landline."

"Who uses a landline anymore?!"

She deadpanned, "I do. And with the recent hacking activities going on, I think it is rather smart of me to not own one. Besides, look! I have a red phone that lights up. I specifically ordered one that looked like the Batphone from Adam West's Batman show!"

Ichigo shook his head, exhausted by her.

"Here, take these when you investigate Don-sama's next filming location."

Ichigo looked at the objects in Rukia's hands: a kendo bamboo stick and a hat with bunny ears!?

"Why the hell do I have to take these with me?!" he shouted.

Rukia smiled. "These are what you can consider lucky charms, Ichigo. They will only amplify your already existing spiritual powers."

"What spiritual powers?!"

"You can see spirits because of your spiritual powers. And knowing Don-sama, he will seek a location that is not only eerie, but a spirit that will increase in power as he performs his exorcism. These gadgets, as you say, will help you."

"I fail to see how a bunny eared hat and a damn kendo stick can save my ass, Rukia!"

He saw Rukia's big, violet irises watering.

 _Did I just hurt her feelings?!_

"Fine, I'll take the damn things!"

"Yay! Thank you, Ichigo! You won't regret it!"

"Now put the Chappy hat on, take the sword, and repeat after me: "By the power of Zangetsu! I have the power!"

Ichigo followed her instructions, albeit embarrassingly. ". . . by…the power of Zan…Zangetsu! I have the p-power!"

Rukia stared at him with her wide eyes and laughed. "I cannot believe you actually said that!" She was tearing up from all that laughing.

"You told me to!"

"If I told you to jump off a cliff, would you have done it?"

". . .no . . ."

"Exactly." She still couldn't stop laughing.

"Rukia!"

"Oh, I apologize. You are a funny one, Ichigo." She patted his arm. "No worries. You are still very dear to me."

He blushed.

"Oh right." Rukia grabbed a black permanent marker and nearly wrote "Zangetsu" on the kendo stick.

Ichigo, dumbfounded, muttered a 'huh?'

Rukia began: "Names hold a power. You write a name down on an object and it will wield that power."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo was ignoring the stares, the fingers pointed at him, the jokes, and the laughs directed at him.

 _Damn Rukia. I'll kill her if this doesn't work! Not to mention I'm the laughing stock in Karakura right now._

"Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, willing himself to become invisible with his stupid Chappy hat, but of course, everyone hated him tonight.

Karin, Yuzu, and his father looked at him like he was some hoodlum or idiot. Or a combination of both.

"Um, hi?" Ichigo lamely greeted.

No one said anything until Isshin came jumping over to Ichigo, asking him, "My son! What are you wearing? Are you trying to pick up girls?"

Ichigo punched his son, sending him over to the next group.

"Really, Ichi-nii, what the hell are you wearing on your head? And what's with the kendo sword?" Karin monotonously asked.

"Karin-chan! The Chappy hat is an exclusive collection. There were only ten made last year! It's cute! Ichi-nii, where did you get it?"

Ichigo smiled at his youngest sister. She was really innocent. "It was. . . er . . . a gift, Yuzu. Why are you all here?"

Yuzu beamed at her older brother. "We're here to watch the live broadcasting of Don Kanonji, Ichi-nii!"

Isshin came flying back, attacking Ichigo in the process. "That's right, my insolent son! We're here as an audience, cheering Don-sama on!"

Isshin and Yuzu proceeded to cross their arms across their chests and laughed: "BO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Karin silently stepped away from them, wishing that she was invisible.

The Kurosaki family moved to a location where they could easily see the exorcism.

"Ichigo!"

 _Of freaking course! I become visible when I wear ridiculous shit. God help me!_

He turned to the voice and saw Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki?"

"Um, interesting getup. Trying to make a fashion statement?"

"Shut up!"

The other three Kurosakis greeted her.

"Why are you here? Are you doing some private investigation?"

Arisawa Tatsuki, Ichigo's childhood friend, was a private investigator. She initially wanted to join Ichigo's squad, but decided against it because she wanted to work on her own terms. Sometimes Ichigo would call her to get some inside information, but that had decreased lately because he had been confiding with Rukia.

Now that he had a chance to think about it, he felt a bit guilty.

"You haven't called me for a while, Ichigo. Everything alright?"

His guilt intensified.

"Sorry, Tatsuki. Been kinda busy."

Tatsuki smiled. "I'll say. You've solved some major cases."

"Tatsuki-chan!"

Ichigo knew that voice, and so did his family.

"Erm, hi Inoue," Ichigo greeted. It was still so awkward.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun! How are you!?"

"Fine. Yourself." So awkward.

"I'm good, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue blushed. "Nice to see you again, Kurosaki-san, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan!"

"Hi, Inoue-san!" Yuzu politely greeted.

They engaged in an overly polite conversation, with Tatsuki making not so subtle hints about Inoue and Ichigo and their futures.

Then the director told the audience that Don Kanonji was about to arrive.

So they waited.

And he finally arrived.

A dramatic entrance: jumping from a helicopter and landed not so gracefully onto the concrete. He stood up, revealing his ridiculously flashy attire. He then proceeded to greet the crowd by crossing his arms over his chest and went: "BO-HAHAHAHAHA!"

The crowd followed.

 _God help me._

Don Kanonji was telling the audience about the broken down hospital – the current location – and how a soul has been crying there for years.

"No need to fear, Donnies. I will end the suffering of this soul! You see this soul!?" He whips out his staff and hits the door, eliciting a painful cry from an invisible source.

Soon enough, Ichigo saw the soul materializing. A male who was chained by the hospital door.

The crying became louder and the audience became quiet.

"Can you see anything Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked her sister.

Instead of answering, Karin began to profusely sweat, a bit uncomfortable and suffocated by the atmosphere.

Inoue and Tatsuki experienced a similar sensation. They both looked at each other, a feeling of unease spreading.

The cry was increasingly louder and Ichigo wasn't sure what he should do.

Until a black butterfly floated around him.

 _"Ichigo?"_

He had a wild look on his face, turning his face in a comical manner as he was searching for Rukia. The hat only brought the levels of comedy to new heights. "Rukia?! Where are you?!"

His family, Tatsuki, and Inoue looked at him in confusion. Inoue was more curious than anything since Rukia sounded like a female name.

Ichigo wanted to slap himself. He informed them he needed to take a call and quickly left, with the butterfly trailing after him.

"Karin-chan?"

"Yeah, Yuzu?"

"Ichi-nii wasn't even on his phone."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rukia, where are you?!"

 _"I am here."_

"Where?!"

 _"Via the butterfly."_

Ichigo wanted to drop dead. He really did. The things Rukia did to communicate with him baffled him. But then again, he went to extreme lengths via Rukia's command.

 _"Enter the hospital, Ichigo. Before it is too late. If Don-sama exorcises that spirit, he will hollowify him and another innocent spirit will be lost."_

Ichigo nodded, deciding to find a location where there was no security.

But he had to climb the windows.

 _Oh hell._

 _"Indeed, Ichigo."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Don Kanonji informed his Donnies that he will be back as the spirit disappeared into the hospital after he repeatedly hit the hole in the spirit's chest. "I will return safe and sound and the mission will be completed! BO-HAHAHAHA!"

The audience cheered with "BO-HAHAHAHA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As Don Kanonji was chasing the spirit, he saw Ichigo.

"What are you doing here, my Donnie?! You should get out! The spirit is too powerful for you to handle. But don't worry, my Donnie! I will protect you!"

Ichigo wanted to punch the idiot. He acted and sounded like his father.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, you dumbass. Captain of Seireitei's Squad 10. I'm here to investigate the recent abnormal disturbances that seem to have coincidentally occurred since you've been here."

"Oh, so you're the famous detective of Karakura. We can work together to exorcise the spirit, Donnie captain!"

They heard a loud scream and old windows shattering into pieces.

 _"Ichigo!"_ He saw the butterfly floating near his ear. _"Don-sama must have hit the spirit's chest, where his chains were connected. He must have been completely hollowified. You need to take care of it before it causes more destruction."_

Ichigo glares at Don Kanonji.

The hollow materialized and Ichigo wasn't sure why it seemed so large. The spirit was so small in comparison.

"What is this? An evil spirit?!" Don Kanonji cried. "Don't worry my Donnie captain, I will protect you from harm. . ."

The spirit howled, the sheer force causing both Ichigo and Don Kanonji to fly over to the next room.

But Don Kanonji, much to Ichigo's dismay, would not give up and continued with his exorcism.

 _Damn that dumbass._

 _"Ichigo, use your kendo stick and hit the hollow's forehead. But be careful. You might only have one shot."_

Ichigo did as he was told, but before he was able to get close to the hollow, the hollow used its tail – when did it even have the time to grow a tail! – to swat Ichigo away.

Ichigo crashed and hit his head, enough to draw some thick pools of blood from his eyes.

The hollow was charging at them again and Don Kanonji tried to stop him by chanting "Kanon ball" and a ball of sky blue light came out, firing at the hollow.

Ichigo had to admit he was amazed. For a weak fireball, it carried massive power.

It was Ichigo's chance. Using his strength, he threw the kendo stick, aiming it at the hollow's forehead.

The kendo stick was shot like an arrow, enflamed and surrounded by a red and black energy, and hit the hollow.

The hollow roared and slowly pixelated, disappearing from them.

 _Did I just do that?_ Ichigo contemplated wordlessly.

 _"Mystery, yes? Who knew you wielded that kind of power. Thanks to Zangetsu."_ Rukia sniggered.

Ichigo scowled.

Unperturbed at the sight, Don Kanonji howled, "Mission complete!"

Ichigo scowled harder and went over and punched him.

Holding his nose, Don Kanonji asked, "Why did you do that, my Donnie Captain?!"

"It's your fault. That spirit was just a normal spirit until your methods made him transform into a hollow! You just ruined an innocent soul!"

Confused at Ichigo's outburst, Don Kanonji rebutted, "Absurd! My methods are effective. They purify souls! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Ichigo was planning to sock him again, until he heard Rukia's voice: "What he said is true, Don-sama. You should perhaps reflect on your methods."

He saw Rukia, dressed in a black and white tuxedo dress with black heels, walking over to them.

So, she really isn't bound to the library. Not to mention it was the first time he's ever seen her wearing any form of shoes. She was always roaming around the library barefooted. But, where did she come from?

As she walked pass Ichigo, Rukia softly whispered, "I told you, did I not? I can choose when to leave my premise."

He blushed at their close proximity, especially since it was in public.

After talking to Don Kanonji, the spirit medium looked mortified, deeply ashamed that his methods of several years did the exact opposite of what he intended.

Rukia patted his shoulder. "Your intentions were based from your good will; your heart. But do remember that you cannot play _God_. Soul burials should be done respectfully and not for public gain or capitalistic greed."

Don Kanonji nodded, still ashamed.

Ichigo walked over and told him, "Just don't do it again, you dumbass. Go out to your audience, laugh your stupid ass laugh, be a hero, and tell them 'Mission Complete.' But don't you dare do this shit again, or I will beat your ass. Then you need to come to me to Seireitei so I can write up a report."

Don Kanonji's face visibly brightened. "Yes, of course! Thank you lovely short girl and my Donnie Captain! This is a lesson I will forever remember! Say, Donnie Captain! Why don't you become my pupil? You're highly skilled and strong. We can join forces!"

Ichigo answered him by punching his face again.

Don Kanonji understood the message and left quickly, making his audience whistle and scream his name.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was smiling. "What?"

She shrugged. "You surprise me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Eh?"

"Never mind."

"How did you get here?"

She raised her right index finger up, allowing the butterfly to lodge onto her finger. "Why does it matter? I am here now."

There was something about that image that seemed haunting yet beautiful. It made Rukia all the more alluring - alluringly mysterious to Ichigo.

He started to open his mouth, but decided against it. She won't give him a clear answer anyway.

Rukia looked at him. "Come here, Ichigo."

Wordlessly, he came over to her. She had to stand on her tiptoes, which caused him to cackle, but he was quickly shut up by a warm sensation on his head. Before he closed his eyes, he could've sworn he saw a light blue light coming from Rukia's hands.

After a while, Rukia said, "All done. You can open your eyes now."

Ichigo no longer felt a throbbing, painful sensation on his forehead on his forehead. "How? What did you do?"

She smiled. "I just healed you."

"How?"

"Spiritual energy."

. . .

"We all have some form of spiritual energies. Do you not remember the red and black energy that was forming through your kendo?"

"Yeah?"

"That is your spiritual energy."

. . .

Sighing. "Why are you painfully slow, Ichigo? Your thinking ages me. I am surprised you do not have white hair yet."

"Hey!"

"I need to return to the library. I will see you sometime, Ichigo."

"Rukia!"

"Yes?"

"Wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Do you not have to return to your office to file a report?"

"Nah, that can wait. That dumbass is still signing autographs and bragging about his spiritual prowess. We have time to spare."

Rukia smiled and nodded.

Ichigo returned the smile.

"By the way, Don-sama asked me to give you this." Rukia handed him an autograph picture of him and a note that read: "To my number one pupil!"

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Do not shoot the messenger, Ichigo. And by the way. . ."

Ichigo shot her a look. "What?"

Rukia took out a camera and took a picture of him. "For future blackmail material. I cannot believe you continued wearing Chappy on your head. What can I say? I have an eye for fashion."

Scowling, he replied, "You told me to wear it! I thought we were gonna communicate through this damn floppy ear hat!"

Laughing, Rukia retorted, "Again, would you have jumped off a cliff had I asked you to?"

No answer.

"Exactly. That hat is just a collectible item from Chappy's 2015 exclusive collection!"

"Goddamit Rukia!"

She ran off.

"Get back here!"

"We are going to _Glass Lounge_ for breakfast!"

Ichigo growled. That was the most expensive breakfast café in Karakura!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I might have taken a line from _xxxHOLiC_. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a semi homage to my favorite chapter and episode from _xxxHOLiC_ , "Monkey Paw" with themes from the episode, "Seal."**

* * *

 _"The books that the world calls immoral are books that show the world its own shame."_

– Oscar Wilde, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_

* * *

 **Relata four: Shelves of Stacked Memories**

Dust was accumulated on the bookshelves, and on the books at a specific section, signifying that it has been a long time since any patron had perused the books from that section.

 _Realistic fiction._

 _Stories that are true to life. An oxymoron, it is._

Although fiction was Rukia's favorite section in the library, the genre itself was vast. So she categorically differentiated fictive genres into sub categories. It made her life easier. Wasn't that based on the Dewey Decimal classes structure? Literature was Class 800?

In fact, this sub section was Rukia's least favorite, mostly because those stories – well, from her collection of books right in front of her – were vivid and they brought back painful memories.

Rukia was suddenly hit with a flashbulb memory.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Taichou!"_

 _She watched in horror as her captain was desperately trying to fight off the person in front of him._

 _Blood was everywhere. Bodies became lifeless._

 _"Taichou!" She was about to run towards him, but stopped when she heard his voice._

 _"–, get out of here! Forget about me! Run!"_

 _Rain was falling that night._

.

.

.

Rukia closed her eyes. She knew those memories were similar to her library space – stacks of shelves that continue to accumulate into the present and future. The past remains.

Memories.

She released a sigh and resumed her planned priority.

With her trusty, fluffy duster in hand, Rukia began to carefully dust the shelves, conscious of the fact to dust each book gently.

 _The writer writes with feelings, filling the pages with stories of imaginal or realistic, self-contained memories._

Her mouth formed a bitter smile.

 _Giving those very books the feelings contained from their souls. Their life._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vat in hand, Ichigo walked back to his office and stared out at the window.

The weather was getting colder; winter was coming. And the leaves were changing into its normal, rustic fall weather.

He wondered if the library would be busy at this time of year.

He hadn't been able to visit Rukia for several weeks because of his hectic schedule. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to see her this week.

And to be honest, he missed seeing her. And as much as he hated to admit it, after meeting her, he felt like he was growing as a person. Well, he's not sure if he's experienced a profound inner transformation, but he sure as hell felt wiser and more mature.

Maybe he'll swing by at the library tomorrow morning and surprise her with some donuts and Coke or something.

He scowled.

 _Coke and donuts? Together? Say goodbye to your lifespan._

While he was planning on what "healthier" snacks to bring – because really, all that food will eventually catch up with her someday – he heard timid footsteps. Then a knock. And then a voice, one that he was familiarly aware of – perhaps not in a good way.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, are you in there?"

Ichigo sighed. Ever since the idiot's, Don Kanonji's "case" was resolved – and Yoruichi again, sent him to her office for some questioning. She was likely aware that he had outside sources. But she couldn't really prove anything nor did she seem to care too much.

The end result: he solved the cases and in return, he asked her to field the Q&A session with those damn news fodders. Something she morbidly found amusing. Yoruichi can be downright diplomatically mean to the reporters.

Back to the point, ever since ever since that case was resolved, Inoue had continuously asked him about this "Rukia person."

Ichigo was aware what was going on. Inoue probably felt some jealousy since she had confessed to him that she still had feelings for him. Of course, he felt bad, but he couldn't reciprocate and because she was his friend and knowing that her feelings were rather fragile, he didn't want to break her heart. But at the same time, her constant questions regarding Rukia agitated him.

He's not sure why, though.

"Kurosaki-kun, is it a bad time?"

Ichigo sighed again. "No, you can come in, Inoue."

The door opened and Inoue gracefully entered.

Ichigo's frown was still visible, but he softened it a bit. "Something wrong, Inoue?"

Waving her hands frantically in the air, she nearly shouted, "No, no, Kurosaki-kun, I just wanted to come visit you! I'm sorry for inconveniencing you!"

"Relax, Inoue. You're not bothering me."

Inoue stopped waving her hands and smiled at Ichigo.

 _Kurosaki-kun is always so kind. Even when we broke up, he was still so kind to me. Maybe there's still a chance for us._

She continued to stare at him, still wondering why he had broken up with her in the first place. She had loved him ever since meeting him at his father's local clinic. Even though she lost her brother that terrible day, she had also felt happy because she had met the love of her life.

She thought she was the perfect girlfriend for him. She always supported him. She thought they were going to have a future.

But that shattered when Ichigo broke up with her before their college graduation, telling her that he felt that he it wouldn't be fair for her if he wasn't as invested in the relationship.

And now with the presence of this Rukia, she might not have another chance with Ichigo.

She was pretty sure this Rukia person was the person she saw at the live broadcasting of Don Kanonji's show. She and Tatsuki witnessed Ichigo and a beautiful, petite female walking out of the abandoned hospital. Ichigo was trying to be discreet, but the female, whom Inoue believed to be Rukia, didn't seem to care about being seen with Ichigo. In fact, she had an elegant stride with a straight posture.

For the past week, after crying her eyes out, Tatsuki had hounded Ichigo, _interrogating_ him about the female he was with.

Of course, Ichigo, being the stubborn, hardass he's always known for, remained tight lipped; however, Inoue noticed that he would blush at the mere mentioning of the mysterious female.

 _Is Kurosaki-kun in lo…?_

Inoue heard Ichigo calling her, disrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry for spacing out, Kurosaki-kun! Silly me! Hehehehe."

Ichigo smiled, which melted Inoue's heart.

She had to do something before this Rukia took him away from her.

"Kuro…Kurosaki-kun," she began to stutter. "Would you like to go out for dinner…with m..mme?"

Ichigo nearly choked on his coffee, surprised at Inoue's boldness.

After coughing – he wasn't sure whether he was faking out of awkwardness or the unforgiven, scalding hot liquid really burned his throat – but he needed to be honest with her.

"Inoue," he began.

Waving her hands, Inoue shouted, "As friends, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo's brows furrowed. "Just as friends?"

No, Inoue had to be honest. She didn't want to be just friends.

 **. . .**

The energy of resolve was spreading throughout her body. Inoue faced Ichigo and replied, "No, Kurosaki-kun, I don't want to lie to myself or to you. I don't want to be just friends, Kurosaki-kun. I... can we go back to the way we were?"

Ichigo knew this conversation would come up sooner or later. He just didn't think it was going to be this soon.

"Inoue, I…"

At that moment, Inoue walked over to where Ichigo stood, nearly invading his personal space. She tugged at his slim fitting black and white chemise. "Please give us another chance, Kurosaki-kun. Remember how happy we were? I want to go back to the way we were."

 _The way we were._

Ichigo was sure that after meeting Rukia, nothing would be the way they were; things were always evolving, always changing.

He felt another gentle hug.

Ichigo stared at Inoue's face and her gray orbs; really staring at her. The intensity of his stare, amplified by his deep amber eyes, eliciting yet another scarlet blush on Inoue's cheeks.

Yes, Inoue was beautiful, but he also knew that they weren't going to return to the way they once were.

Ichigo opened his mouth and he swore he saw Inoue's eyes in tears, like she was expecting his answer.

"Inoue, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. I think I'm emotionally involved with someone."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was almost midnight. Ichigo was reading some of the unread reports at his apartment, but accidentally dozed off on his desk.

And he forgot about the donuts! Shit!

The day went by slowly for him, affecting him with lethargy. Not to mention that he was upset with himself for making Inoue cry.

He was human after all.

It wasn't intentional, but he had to be honest with her. He didn't want to unintentionally string her along, giving her false hope.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"It's her, isn't it, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked, face still wet with tears._

 _Ichigo felt bad, but he wasn't sure how to answer her. The best plan was to play dumb._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"That petite woman you were with that morning? After Don Kanonji's show, Tatsuki-chan and I saw you walking with her."_

 _"Oh," Ichigo said lamely, he wasn't sure what else to say. Really, he had no words when it came to his relationship with Rukia. He could only admit that he felt some sort of attachment to her. Even after just knowing her for four months._

 _Is that what she meant by the red string of fate? Are we somehow fated? Ichigo thought._

 _"You mentioned a Rukia. It's her isn't it?" Inoue continued to ask._

 _Ichigo was taken aback by Inoue's bitter tone. Sure he expected her to be upset with him, but to be irrationally upset by a person that you haven't meant? Is that even fair?_

 _"Nothing is fair, Ichigo."_

 _He remembered Rukia's words that one morning. She was teaching him how to play that antiquated game, Go. He was agitated that she was beating his ass while she stayed unaffectedly amused by his dumb, sucky moves. He muttered that it wasn't fair she had an advantage since she seemed to be a master at the game. And being Rukia, she gave him a sarcastic yet often wise statement: that he was somehow oblivious to the obvious._

 _Ichigo focused his eyes onto Inoue's stunningly gray eyes again. They looked sad, desperate, and held a sense of longing._

 _Ichigo could lie about Rukia, but he chose to be honest._

 _"Yes, you can say that."_

 _Without any additional questions and/or words from her, Inoue calmly walked out of the door. But even Ichigo knew that she was straining to remain strong in front of him._

 _"I'm really sorry, Inoue. I truly am."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo still felt bad about the whole ordeal, but again, he had to be honest with her. Better than lying to her.

Although Ishida seemed annoyed after everyone from their squad saw Inoue walk out with her face hidden.

Hence the large amount of paperwork.

He then proceeded to walk into his rather spacious closet.

Yes, he was a fashionable detective. What gives?

In fact, he was sure he could give Rukia a run for her closet full of high couture.

At the same time, he wasn't sure why he has been cautiously aware of his attire lately, specifically when it came to his midnight rendezvous.

He sighed.

He decided on a dark blue fashion design printed long sleeve button up with black skinnies, and a tan, almost orange belt. The night was getting colder, so he opted for a tan faux leather jacket.

Using his fingers to comb his hair, he was about to head out until he heard his doorbell.

"Who the hell can that be?"

As he opened the door, he was punched on the right side of his face.

"What the hell?! Tatsuki?!"

He saw that her face was contorted, a frown that could rival his was etched onto her face.

 _Oh…_

"I told you if you hurt Orihime again, I will kill you!" Tatsuki screamed.

She tried to punch Ichigo again, but he caught her fist in time.

"I told you once, Tatsuki. Even if she's your best friend, what happens between us doesn't concern you or anyone else for that matter."

"Why can't you just be happy with her, Ichigo?! She's perfect for you!"

Ichigo was seriously annoyed. He just couldn't compute that logic: just because one half of the whole was happy did not equate to the other half's happiness.

He didn't say anything; he didn't want to escalate the situation further. Tatsuki just needed to calm the hell down.

As silence was beginning to envelope around them, Tatsuki broke it, asking, "It's because of this Rukia isn't it?"

At the mentioning of her name, Ichigo glared at his best friend.

Tatsuki knew Ichigo a little too well. "Really Ichigo? What does that Rukia _girl_ have that Orihime doesn't? Hell, Orihime is considered the beauty of Karakura."

"Thanks for seeing me as a shallow pervert, Tatsuki. And don't you dare bring Rukia into this. She did nothing wrong. Your ridiculous beef is with me."

Tatsuki reeled in shock. Yes, she recognized Ichigo's strong desire to protect those close to him, but she had never heard his voice like this. It had a slight, almost dangerous edge.

 _They must be serious_ , Tatsuki thought.

That still didn't deter her. Orihime deserved her happiness and she was going to help her friend attain it.

"What's so great about her, Ichigo?" Tatsuki taunted. "I mean no one has really seen her. You must be ashamed of her or something."

Those words sent Ichigo into a rage. There was some hidden inner rage that wanted to come out, but Ichigo contained himself.

He looked at her, dead in the eye. With a contained yet hardened voice, he told her, "Shut the hell up, Tatsuki! I can't believe you just said that! Belittling a stranger that you've never met just to put your _friend_ on a pedestal. How low is that? I'm tired of you always butting into my business. Whatever happened between Orihime and me has nothing to do with you. Just quit it. And don't you _dare_ disturb her."

The disgusted look Ichigo gave her made her feel ashamed, but she couldn't back down.

Instead, she glared at him once more and marched out of his apartment, slamming his door.

Ichigo was breathing harshly, both fists tightly clenched.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia was at the _Western Philosophies_ section, shelving books. She knew Ichigo was standing in front of the entrance, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. He seemed agitated about something prior to his impromptu visit here. Instead of bothering him, she decided to let him calm himself down first.

Not that he was ever a calm person to begin with.

Plus, she could make fun of his creepy, stalkerish stare later. When he felt better.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo stood at the same spot near the door since he entered. He just observed her.

 _Probably knows I'm here anyway. Eyes see all, according to her eyes. And is her hair getting longer?_

Ichigo smiled a bit. Rukia, for some reason, always managed to put him at ease. He was comfortable with her, even if she was an annoying know-it-all, she somehow managed to bring him out of his – er, funk? Even if they weren't talking, Ichigo felt comfortable in their private space of silence.

 _She really was something else._

"Yo."

Without turning around, she bellowed, "Why hello, Ichigo!"

She then turned to face him and let out an audible gasp.

He quirked his right eyebrow, waiting for her to continue whatever theatrical statement she was going to shoot at him.

"Your face is quite ugly today. I mean that nasty frown of yours always intensifies your already deformed face, but my, my, someone must have really discriminated against your ugly face. And that abnormally orange mop of yours."

He scowled.

She covered her face with the book she was currently holding, stifling her giggles.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo was dusting the shelves on the fourth floor. Rukia had put him to work after he had forgotten to bring his promised midnight snacks for her.

Okay, so food negligence wasn't the punishment. It was his quip about her unhealthy habits that might lead to a short life span and eventual weight gain that got her eyebrows to twitch. She proceeded to ask him if her body was that important to him, causing him to turn crimson. And as he was trying to form words, she made him dust the entire fourth floor as punishment for body shaming.

 _"And if I refuse?" Ichigo defiantly asked._

 _She smirked at him. "You can say goodbye to my assistance, detective, which means that you no longer need to visit me."_

 _Ichigo scowled harder. He couldn't even form a retort._

She gave him a pink duster with a handle that had that horrid bunny's face drawn all over it.

Rukia was reading and enjoying a tea bowl of hibiscus flavored tea.

Turning the page, she said, "Careful with the books, Ichigo. They are valuable and I doubt you can pay for them should anything happen to them."

"You're welcome, Rukia," Ichigo sarcastically responded. "And thank you for worrying about your goddamn books. They're just pieces of paper."

The book was shut a bit too loudly for Ichigo's ear.

Gah. He should've known insulting her precious books was a red herring.

"Yes, we get paper from trees; ergo, books are given to us by the sacrifices from trees that have been cut down by humans. You might not value the words on those paper, but they are a part of my collection. All matter, all living things, are bound to each other. Thus, chains are formed. The one chain that humans often underestimate are the power of words."

Ichigo had to really process the hidden words He was sure Rukia was trying to tell him something. He looked around. Shelves and stacks of books. Were they symbolic? Did they represent something that perhaps alluded to Rukia's identity?

"Um…" he lamely started. What's this got to do with paper?"

"You might as well stop writing those reports of yours. They are, after all, just 'pieces of paper.'"

Although he wasn't looking at her, he could hear the smugness and envision that smirk – the one where she knew she owned him – on her delicate face.

 _Damn her for using my words against me!_

Ichigo stepped on the ladder to dust off the top shelves. He had to fight off a snicker that was threatening to be released from his vocal chords.

 _I bet her midget ass self can't even reach the top even when she's on the ladder._

"Yes, I am short, that is why I asked you to perform free labor."

 _Goddamn it!_

As Ichigo was dusting, some books were sliding off the shelves, tumbling down. Because of Rukia's _warning_ earlier, he jumped down just in time to catch two of the fallen books.

He landed on the floor with two books – heavy as shit – safely _secured_ on his chest.

Ichigo groaned, feeling some aches on his chest. "Ugh…what are these books? Damn heavy. Hardbound, too!"

"Are the books damaged?" Rukia monotonously droned.

Ichigo sneered. "I'm fine, thank you very much."

Rukia ignored his pain, but said, "Those books are expensive, Ichigo. As the Pottery Barn dictates, 'you break it, you buy it.'"

Ichigo stood up and mumbled something about how Tatsuki should pay for his broken half face then.

This caught Rukia's attention. "So a lady friend broke your face, Ichigo?" Her pleasant tone made it seem like it was a ubiquitous question.

Ichigo scowled. _How does she normalize questions like that? It's like she's asking about the freaking weather!_

It was a bit embarrassing, to say the least. So Ichigo decided to be ambiguous. "Yes, my best friend socked me in the face. Hurts like hell."

Rukia turned to him. "Oh?"

"You don't want to ask about it?"

Rukia smiled at him. "It is your choice whether or not you wish to tell me. I will not encroach your privacy."

For the first time since yesterday, Ichigo smiled – a full, genuine smile.

"Do not smile like a stalker, Ichigo. It makes your face look much more bloated."

If there was a world record for the fastest disappearance of a smile, he would win by a mile.

 _Way to ruin the mood._

"Rukia, do you think you can heal me like last time?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure I can, but are you sure? Your face looks hilariously cool. We can always lie and tell people that you got into a brawl at a bar, protecting a poor bunny. Ohhhh! I can see the byline now: "Detective Kurosaki Ichigo defends a helpless, fluffy white bunny and sacrifices himself!" Rukia's eyes were sparkling now.

Ichigo's eye became slits. "Shut the hell up! And that doesn't even make any sense! Why the hell a bunny even be thumping around a bar in the first place?!"

Instead of answering him with her usual witty retort, Rukia turned her head to the stairs and focused her gaze there. Her eyes held a certain amount of intensity Ichigo has only seen when something important came up.

 _Well, whatever she deems as important._

A young woman dressed in fitted purple skinnies and a black gray peacoat came into their line of vision. Her hair almost looked purple – not as dark as Yoruichi's tresses – and she had orange, almost reddish eyes.

Ichigo had to admit, she was kind of cute. But he could also tell that she was on overly zealous person.

Rukia stood up and gracefully walked over to her and introduced herself. " _Welcome to Midnight Library 24_. I am Rukia, the head librarian here. How may I assist you today?"

The woman looked at Rukia and was taken aback by her beauty – wasn't she a bit too young to be the head librarian? – and the way she gracefully walked without shoes!

She then looked at Ichigo, intrigued by his presence. She smiled at Rukia and said, "My name is Nagai Senna. I'm a Japanese literature and mythology graduate student at Karakura University, working on my thesis. I've been trying to look for rare manuscripts for my thesis, but the library on campus is limited in resources. I came here by chance to see if I can find materials."

Rukia took in the information and nodded. "Are there any specific literatures you are searching for, Nagai-san? Perhaps I can help."

Senna smiled. "Yes, please! If you can direct me to the Japanese contemporary literature section, I will be grateful."

Rukia returned the smile. "Of course. Please follow me." She nodded at Ichigo, wordlessly excusing herself.

As the two disappeared from Ichigo's line of vision, he shrugged and resumed his forced task.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What is your thesis topic on Nagai-san?" Rukia pleasantly asked.

Senna smiled. She was always happy when someone asked about her work. "Oh! It's basically on how our contemporary literature continues to haunt us. Even if they've been reinterpreted several times, the authors' words are like these predictors of the future."

Rukia was pensive and her lack of facial expressions bothered Senna. Mostly because she felt slightly offended that she hadn't given her any thoughts or high praises.

After the silence was too much for Senna to bear, so she cut it. "Oh. Hehehe. I guess my research has been overly done. I know it's not that original, but you know, nothing really is these days."

She was really fishing for compliments.

Rukia finally looked at her and smiled. "I think your topic is interesting, Nagai-san. Using Jacques Derrida theory of hauntology and integrating that into our literature blurs the boundaries between what is now deemed as old – or the 'pre' – and what we consider as contemporary."

Senna stared at her with wide eyes. She knew that this Rukia person was probably intelligent because she knew her books, but how the hell did she know which literary framework she was specifically using?

 _Or maybe she's one of those failed academics who can only find a library position._ Senna thought and smirked.

Rukia interrupted her thoughts when she announced that they were at the Japanese contemporary literature section.

Senna gasped. The library looked so small yet it was filled with thousands – maybe even more! – books. She even saw an archive section that most likely stored unfinished manuscripts, authors' notes, and the like. She really hit the jackpot this morning.

Senna shook her head. "No, thank you, Rukia-san. I will browse around myself. You should get back to your cute boyfriend." She giggled.

Rukia smiled. "He is not my boyfriend, Nagai-san."

Senna smirked, not believing Rukia. In fact, she believed they were probably having an affair. Really, who opens a library at midnight?

 _Shady people._

Rukia gave her a smile, indicating that she knew what she was thinking, which made her nervous.

"Not yet, right?" Senna, still a bit smugged, asked.

"No one can really predict _future_ outcomes. But he is someone I am quite attached to," Rukia vaguely answered. She looked at Senna again and asked, "Are you sure you do not require my assistance, Nagai-san?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo was still dusting when Rukia returned alone.

"Where's the hyper grad student?" he asked.

Rukia coyly looked at him and answered, "Hm? Already miss your new lover? I should have known you were a lady killer, Ichigo."

Ichigo nearly fell off the ladder again. "What!?" he sputtered. "I don't even know her! And she's not even my type! She's too enthusiastic!"

"So even you have a type."

…

He didn't know how to respond to that, but he stared at Rukia's form.

 _Yes, I do have a type._

Rukia mumbled to herself, "I hope her overenthusiasm to search for rare artifacts, fused with her overconfidence, will not come back to _haunt_ her."

Ichigo gave her a quizzical look, waiting for her to continue.

But instead, he was met with silence and a Rukia absorbed in her own thoughts.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senna was excited. So many rare, out of print books and manuscripts were all here. Really, she was always lucky, but this discovery showed that she had the strongest luck.

As she continued to stack books onto the table she thought about her future. She would be perusing this library, without telling her colleagues or professors. It was always her dream to enter a PhD program, where she can contribute to _newer_ ideas and theories that no one else has. She wanted to set herself apart from the others; she wanted to be unique.

After grabbing her nth book, she decided that those were enough for the morning. She can always return later for more books.

That is, until she saw a hidden section of the library: _Realistic Fiction_.

She scoffed. _Really?_

But curiosity go the best of her and she was always so motivated to learn about new things, so she went ahead and browsed at the section.

A book caught her eye.

 _The Book of Wishes_ by Yhwach.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As Rukia was scanning the books, Senna asked, "Rukia-san, why are there some of the books here not permitted to be checked out?"

Rukia stopped scanning and looked at her. With a serious tone she said, "Some books in this library should never leave the premise because of their powerful content."

Senna tucked some hair behind her right ear and muttered, "Oh. So, you're saying some of the books here have explicit content?"

Rukia stared at Senna with steely eyes, which Senna desperately tried to avoid. "Nagai-san, is there a book that you are specifically inquiring about?"

Senna shook her head exaggeratedly. "I was just asking!"

The steely, omniscient gaze was back and Senna was getting tired of her know-it-all attitude. So after all the books were scanned, she immediately turned around and walked out.

"Nagai-san?"

Senna didn't turn around, but replied, "Yes?" She didn't bother to hide her annoyance.

"Some content is just too much for the human body. The power of words, the emotional responses to context, are some of the many factors that produce human desires from the unconscious, making them believe that they have the power to control those desires. But because words have life – a spirit of sorts – they have the power to build you or destroy you. If you do not want to return the book, I cannot make you. But please, do read the preface and do not let greed swallow you in."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senna's hands were shaking from excitement.

 _If Rukia-san told me all that stuff just to frighten me, then she's wrong. I already read the preface, which was, oddly, written by her. Conceited snob. Thinks she's better than everyone else. I'll show her._

Senna opened the book of the aging brown leather bound book. She turned the first page and read:

 _I. Introduction to my thoughts._

 _This book is for those who wish to control and change their future…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

During Ichigo's lunchbreak, he and Ishida, who was still pissed off at him for some reason, decided to go to a bakery.

Since he failed to bring food to Rukia last time, he decided to present her with some sweets.

Ishida pushed his glasses up and jeered, "You're indeed a cliché, Kurosaki. Do you want to accessorize your detective getup with donuts?"

A cross popping vein materialized on Ichigo's left temple. "Shut the hell up, Ishida! No one asked you to come!"

"On the contrary, Kurosaki. You asked me, 'are you busy, Ishida?'"

"And you assumed that I wanted you to tag along? Ass."

Ishida was not fazed at the insult. In fact, he anticipated it. "How uninspiring. But then again, it's you I'm talking about."

"Why you…!"

"Orange-haired-kun!"

Ichigo stopped mid-sentence, ignoring Ishida's snort. An annoying voice he wasn't familiar with was calling him.

He turned around and saw Nagai Senna, the rude woman, who was rather ungracious to Rukia the other morning, came running to him.

Ichigo had asked what happened between them, but Rukia, being Rukia, said, _"Oh, you know, people do not enjoy abiding by my rules. Well, except you."_

Even though she was trying to make a joke out of it, he could tell that she was really bothered by something. And it probably had to do with Nagai.

"Orange-haired-kun!" she repeated, a bit annoyed at his lack of acknowledgment.

Clearing his throat, he responded, "Hey, Nagai-san. It's Kurosaki Ichigo. How are you?"

"Oh, so you're that famous detective of Seireitei. Well, how about that! I'm doing good! Thanks!" She batted her eyelashes at him, causing Ichigo great discomfort.

Meanwhile, Ishida was livid.

 _Is this who Kurosaki is seeing?! No wonder Inoue-san is heartbroken! That heartless idiot!_

Ichigo, on the other hand, was observing Senna. There was something different about her – her present aura didn't match her aura from that morning.

Something was off about her. But what?

 _Um, wow. I've been hanging out with Rukia too much._

Meanwhile, Senna was appraising Ichigo's body.

He sure is hot, but I bet he only has eyes for Rukia-san and he seems really taken by her. His loss.

"How is Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun?" Senna asked. She wanted to see if she could extract information from him. She wanted to know more about this Rukia.

Ichigo could feel Ishida's heated side-eye glare beside him. He's still not sure why, though.

Scratching his head, Ichigo answered, "She's fine. I haven't seen her…today."

Senna smirked. "Oh, so you only visit her at the wee hours of the morning?"

Ishida immediately tilted his head to stare at his captain and saw that he was blushing!

 _Is Kurosaki engaging in midnight intimacies with this Rukia person?! Is that why Inoue-san looks heartbroken? Why does Inoue-san continue to pine for you, you bastard!_

Ishida covered his mouth with his hand and coughed, hoping to interrupt this annoying conversation. Maybe he shouldn't have followed Kurosaki today. The idiot was always stuck in sticky, annoying situations. In fact, disaster always ensued when Ichigo was present.

Ichigo continued to scratch his head and then rubbed his neck. "Oh, Nagai-san, this Ishida Uryū, my vice-captain. Ishida, this is Nagai-san. She and I met…er, at a library."

He didn't want anyone to know where we went at midnight.

 _Then he remembered Tatsuki's words:_ _"_ _I mean no one has really seen her and Karakura is a small town. You must be ashamed of her or something."_

Ichigo's hands formed into fists and they were clenched tightly, fingernails were digging into his palms

Ishida stared at his captain, wondering why his mood suddenly became somber.

 _Tatsuki doesn't know shit. I'm not ashamed of Rukia. It might actually be the other way around, but I'm never ashamed of Rukia. I just don't want anyone disturbing her. And those times alone at the library are reserved for me. Strictly for me. Well, and maybe Rukia's…_

Senna was getting aggravated with Ichigo's – and maybe even Ishida's – lack of attention to her. Both were in their own little worlds.

She was about to vocalize her snarky thoughts to them until she saw several men unloading a lot of paintings, artifacts, and valuable jewelry to the local museum.

Ichigo and Ishida didn't miss how her orangey-red eyes were sparkling. It was almost ravenous, sinister even.

"Nagai-san?" Ishida began.

Senna looked at them and plastered a fake smile onto her face. "I forgot; I have an errand to run! See you two later!"

With that she ran over to the museum, leaving the other two, especially Ichigo, who was hit with a strong, dreadful force that she left behind.

 _I feel like something is gonna happen._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"But please! I'm a graduate student at Karakura University! I'm currently studying modern Japanese literature and mythology! The unpublished manuscript you have in your hands, _The Prehistorical Genesis of the Age of Gods_ , is rare and will help me with my research. There are a lot of other valuable artifacts here, you don't need that manuscript to show off your collections. Can I please have it?"

Senna was that desperate. She had heard that there was a possibility that there were several unpublished chapters that were either burned or buried in the author's tomb, but she was always skeptical as the book seemed complete. But she'd seen it with her own eyes. And she needed it.

 _I want it._

The museum curator was kind, he firmly told her that the manuscript was donated to them and he was not authorized of giving it to any of the museum patrons. He saw the desperation in her eyes and he sympathized with her being a graduate student trying to make contributions to her field, but he couldn't do it.

Realizing that the curator wouldn't compromise the museum's policies, Senna left.

But not before eyeing the yellowish, corroded manuscript one last time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

At her apartment, Senna was working on her thesis. The deadline of the first draft was in a week, but she was distracted by unfulfilled desires. She wanted that manuscript, but the curator wouldn't budge. What could she do to change his mind?

She slumped in her chair and sighed. And somehow she looked over to her coffee table, where the "borrowed" book, _The Book of Wishes_ was – quietly sitting on her coffee table.

Hesitantly, she walked over to the coffee table and picked the book up. After reading the introduction and "Book One," she felt like her whole being was engulfed in some sort of invisible force. She felt stronger, both mentally and physically.

 _As absurd as it sounds, this book must be a magical book…I mean anything is possible right?_

Gently, as if the book could be destroyed if she applied too much pressure to it, she resumed reading wherever she left off the previous night.

 _XXXIII. Controlling your desires. – The antiquated idea that you should control your desires are nothing than a mere fallacy. As humans, we should control our own future and not let others dictate it. If you agree, then I ask you to quietly meditate, connect your heart and the darkest vacuum of your opacity - your brain – and mentally wish what you strongly desire. I can see your future and change it in the blink of an eye. And, I, as a form of God that still exists within the confines of this book, will grant you that wish. And we will become singular, changing the future's path, conforming it to our desires, opening new corridors._

Senna's eyes started glowing. The startling image? She was basked in a black, nebulous cloud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The phone was ringing on a Luna acacia wood night stand. The red lights were rapidly blinking, humorously informing the person to quickly answer it.

Disgruntled, Rukia, still basking in the warmth of her snow white cotton blankets, picked up the much treasured yet currently despised device.

"Hello?"

. . .

"Oh! Hello, Morimoto-san, how are you? How is the museum? I heard you had new deliveries this week? I need to make a visit sometime. You know me, when it comes to antiques, I can never help myself. But rest assured, I would never steal from you."

. . .

As Rukia was listening to Morimoto, the owner of Karakura's local museum, her body emerged from the blankets.

"The manuscript, _The Prehistorical Genesis of the Age of Gods,_ has been stolen? Any idea who might have stolen it?"

She sat up, resting her back on the brown wooden frames and played with the curtains while she listened.

. . .

"It just disappeared? And the security cameras did not indicate any break ins?"

. . .

"Do not worry, Morimoto-san. The manuscript was passed down to your museum, indicating that you are the keeper of that artifact. So please patiently wait. Words are not only alive, but the chains are tightly secured as there is a contract between words. Now, it is just a waiting game."

. . .

"Nothing will happen to your museum, I assure you, Morimoto-san. But the person who initiated the contract will slowly have their desires fulfilled, even if they are aware of the ramifications."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo was talking to Urahara about the mysterious disappearance of a rare manuscript at the local museum. Then he remembered Nagai Senna running over to the museum.

 _Was it a mere coincidence that Nagai-san near the perimeters of the museum and the night the manuscript went missing?_

Ichigo didn't know, but the time didn't add up. Presumably, the manuscript disappeared before the employees arrived. The curator was the first to realize it was missing. And after viewing the footage several times, there were no traces of anyone breaking in.

Ichigo gulped.

Urahara stared at him, a calculating look on his face.

Ichigo knew that look. While Urahara was a crazy ass scientist – why he became the Captain of Squad 12 – he will never know. He always liked to be on the sidelines, meaning staying in the Science and Technology lab or looking at dead bodies.

But that look he was giving Ichigo reminded him just how annoyingly astute the man was.

Ichigo thought he was about to be interrogated again. Instead, Urahara jovially asked, "Kurosaki-kun! Is your throat dry? Can I get you a glass of water?!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and inaudibly mumbled a no.

All the while thinking if the culprit was another spirit wandering the streets of Karakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo and Ishida were at the bakery again, sipping their coffee. Ichigo was eyeing the sweets again. He wasn't able to bring the box of sweets to Rukia because of the current ghostly disappearance of the manuscript. Instead, the damn baldy and his friend, feather eyes, from Squad 11 foodnapped the box and devoured them before the blink of an eye.

Ichigo was going to beat the hell out of them, but their captain, who condoned such criminal acts – ironically – well that entire squad was just crazy – Zaraki Kenpachi – intervened.

Nevertheless, every time Ichigo met up with Kenpachi, the two would engage in a duel to the death.

Since middle school, Ichigo never backed down a fight, but Kenpachi was downright crazy. And he didn't want to die just yet.

Putting down his coffee cup down, Ishida asked, "Who is this Rukia, Kurosaki? Is she your new girlfriend?"

Ichigo choked on his coffee. Robotically, Ishida pounded his chest.

Ichigo glared. "That was a bit much, no?"

"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

"It's none of your business, Ishida."

"So she is your girlfriend then?"

"No!"

"Then who is she?"

"I said it's none of your damn business. You and Tatsuki need to get learn to stop butting into my business."

"Well, when it concerns Inoue-san's mental state, it is my business!"

The two stopped talking.

Ichigo saw a blush spreading on Ishida's cheeks and he was sure he wasn't the source of it.

"Ishida, do you –"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

The two frenemies looked up and saw Senna running over to them.

"Hello again! How are you two doing? Do you frequent this bakery often?"

As Ishida was fielding Senna's blabbering questions – her mouth was like a motor – Ichigo observed her again. And once again, Ichigo felt something off about her. It was different again.

But he wasn't sure what it was.

At that moment, Ishida, who was also scrutinizing Senna, suddenly asked, "So Nagai-san, have you heard about that stolen rare manuscript from the local museum around the corner?"

The two noticed how pale she looked.

She was about to answer them – most likely lie to them – her iPhone rang – what impeccable timing.

She hurriedly excused herself and left the bakery as quickly as she came.

Forgetting about their previous conversation, Ishida looked at Ichigo and asked, "We're both thinking the same thing aren't we? She's most likely the culprit."

Ichigo nodded. But once again, there seems to be something else happening – with her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hello, Kyōju? Yes, I will send you the draft of my entire thesis by the end of this week. I just need to do some more research at the library. I want it to be perfect so I won't disappoint you. Yes, yes. Goodbye, Kyōju. Senna ended the call. She sighed. She had to return to the library on campus. She wanted to go to _Midnight Library 24_ and work there, but it was opened too late. And she didn't want to see that annoying librarian again. Regardless of her good intentions, she was annoying.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo was dusting the shelves again. They haven't seen each other in two days and instead of catching up like any normal friends would do, she asked – no commanded – him to dust the shelves again.

And there she was sitting with her legs crossed, supervising him while munching on a brownie. In a yellow floral skirt and high collared white blouse.

 _Tch. It isn't high tea, Rukia._

"Mmmm. These brownies are delicious! Had you heated them up, they would even be more scrumptious!"

"Well sorry, Rukia. I didn't think of that."

"Do you ever think, Ichigo?"

Ichigo scowled at her, but didn't respond because she would sass him right back.

Ichigo suddenly stopped dusting and swiveled to look at her. "Rukia? I'm sure you heard about the mysterious disappearance of that rare manuscript, right?"

Rukia was licking her fingers. Ichigo had to turn away because it looked wrong to him.

"Do you mean _The Prehistorical Genesis of the Age of Gods_ manuscript? Yes, I have heard. Morimoto-san, the owner of Karakura Museum, is a friend of mine."

Ichigo almost fell down the ladder. Again. Really? What was up with him and ladders. Shouldn't that be Rukia's problem?

"Yes, I do have friends, Ichigo. You must think I am a hermit, locking herself in the library because I hate people."

Ichigo was worried that he offended her and started waving his hands comically while balancing himself on the ladder. "No, no! I was just surprised because you rarely come out in the mornings."

Rukia looked at him and gifted him one of those wicked smirks of hers. "But did I not have breakfast with you before? If my memory is not faulty, that was morning. The sun was rising, the gentle breeze of the summer…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You have friends and you _do_ go out. Can we seriously talk now?"

Rukia laughed. "So what is the actual question, Ichigo?"

"Did Nagai Senna steal the rare manuscript?"

"Do you have any evidence that might suggest she is the culprit?"

"Well, no... not yet."

"Then there is a chance that she is innocent, but if you are suspecting her, then she might be guilty or even an accomplice. The evidence is moot right now, but Ichigo, just patiently wait. When the contract that binds a human ends, then time will continue to move forward. Or at least, the current world might just become balanced again."

Ichigo was confused. No surprise there.

"Rukia?"

"There are some who wants to manipulate time by changing the future, luring those from the present, creating an imbalance of the worlds through words. It seems rather foolish that humans think they can use words to grant them wishes in order to possess materials that they temporarily desire. It is rather absurd that humans worry about not having enough time when there are cases where not a single one of them has ever used their borrowed time to consider the possible ramifications of their greed. Words can do that. Tie a human down."

She looked at Ichigo and he was surprised at the intense her violet orbs became. It was like she was staring in his soul, but he couldn't look away from them.

"But pretty soon, the pendulum continues to move and it will turn back."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senna was furiously rereading several of her chapters. She still didn't like it!

She saw a notification in her email box. Her thesis advisor had sent her a remainder:

 _Nagai-san, please remember that your first draft is due at the end of this month. If you need any suggestions and/or have any questions about the direction of your thesis, please email me or come by my office. I will be happy to help you._

 _Best of luck._

Senna rolled her eyes. Even her advisor seems to be questioning her work.

She quickly responded with a short, but polite email and returned to her work.

She was doing the same things academics are doing: reiterating, contributing to ideas that have already been established.

 _I want to write something original, but I can't seem to find any inspiration. That or whatever I write have been echoed after I read a new book. Even though I have unpublished sections of The Prehistorical Genesis of the Age of Gods, I can only do so much…_

Then she remembered _The Book of Wishes_ was in her purse.

Looking around to make sure that her colleagues and snoopers were not present, she picked the book up and opened it.

 _LXVII. Constructing time the way we want. – This is not a fallacy. If we want to change our futures, then we must ruminate in a way that will only propel us to attaining what we want. If you can see your future, go ahead and wish for it. I can see it and it will bring you a sense of satisfaction, although fleeting…_

The black cloud expanded, engulfing the space Senna was occupying.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia was on the fourth floor of the library, looking at some of the books at the _Realistic Fiction_ section, noticing a missing book.

It was rare for Rukia to do inventory in the early afternoon, but it was time.

The entire _Realistic Fiction_ shelves were shaking. It was like a hurricane was occurring. Harsh, unknown winds were blowing, threatening to hike Rukia's dress up.

She gingerly held her dress and saw that some of the books were falling off the shelves.

She touched a part of the shelf, decreasing its pressure.

"It is no surprise that she is trying to change her future. By wishing for it, she fails to realize that she is only a pawn, one that Yhwach is playing around with."

Another flashbulb memory appeared in front of her, playing like a projected screen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The image of what happened terrified her. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears as the person was screaming for help._

 _That person vanished. No traces of their existence were left behind._

 _Rukia felt miserable. Guilty even. She could have stopped it._

 _"Shirayuki-san, why_ _did you not tell him that was going to happen?!"_

 _The wind was blowing her long, pale purple hair. She elegantly walked over to that spot – the one spot that once marked that person's existence – and gently picked the book up._

 _She chanted some words and the book was engulfed in a magnificent icy, purplish aura and the book remained static. The energy it released was frozen._

 _She looked at Rukia and responded, "Rukia-sama, do you blame me for that person's confinement?"_

 _Rukia immediately noticed that she didn't say demise, but it still didn't reduce her substantial levels of guilt. In fact, the state of eternal confinement was like the death of one's freedom, wasn't it?_

 _Shirayuki shook her head and gently smiled at her._

 _Before Rukia knew it, she was in front of her._

 _"Rukia-sama, please remember this. There are humans who are greedy and regardless of warnings, continue to feed their greed through materialistic, lofty desires. This book here is a consequence of an entity who believed he could become an immortal – a living God. I was able to confine him and freeze him in his own words, but I can only do so much. You can never change human nature. No one can. If our words cannot reach them, then they will let their desires consume them, making them enter a realm full of pain and suffering."_

 _Rukia looked up at her, her eyes were watering. "I still do not understand."_

 _Shirayuki patted her head. "Someday you will. But Rukia-sama, remember this world is full of anger, happiness, suffering, pain, and longing. Humans make decisions, but they also must understand the consequences of those very decisions. You can only do so much when it comes to assisting them. You cannot reverse the pendulum."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia opened her eyes. She looked around the library. The books have calmed down.

A wave of nostalgia hit Rukia. After Shirayuki's death, time proceeded to move forward, changing her. For better or worse, the world had transformed her into what she became today. Whether she disliked it or not was no longer a part of the current equation. She can only do so much, but for _him_ , she will try to remain by his side as time allowed.

She looked at shelf once again. The books were moving around again.

"Those books must be greatly affected by their missing companion. They need balance after all."

She started to pick up the books that had fallen earlier.

"And so the pendulum continues to swing."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senna saw Ichigo at the Humanities Department and ran to him.

"Hiya, Kurosaki-kun, fancy meeting you here."

"Ah, Nagai-san, hello." Ichigo still suspected her as the mastermind behind the disappearance. Seireitei was really involved with the case because the manuscript donor had insisted that the manuscript was worth up to millions.

Senna gave him a flirty smile. "Are you here to visit me?"

This was a chance that might provide him some clues regarding Senna and the manuscript. "Um, no. I am here to investigate about the manuscript. The donor asked us to search every community colleges and universities in Karakura and the surrounding cities to see if a _student_ might have stolen it."

Once again, he noticed the flash of worry on Senna's face.

And once again, her phone interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-kun, I need to answer this."

Ichigo nodded. Although he understood the need for privacy when it came to talking on the phone, he was curious and wanted to listen it.

Okay, fine. So he was eavesdropping. He had a manuscript to find and she was a suspect!

"Hello, Kyōju? Oh really! That's great news! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! Okay, talk soon!" Goodbye!"

Ichigo was confused. So many thank yous in a single call. Didn't sound too suspicious, especially since she seemed to be talking to a professor.

Senna turned to Ichigo with a dazzling smile. "I submitted a draft of my thesis and my advisor called to inform that he was impressed with the concise yet highly philosophical frameworks. He called it the most original and innovative thesis he's ever seen! I might be able to graduate early and my thesis will be published!"

Ichigo blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Ah, congratulations, Nagai-san,'' he awkwardly said.

She beamed. "Thank you! This is amazing! I can probably enter any PhD programs after the publication of my paper! Yay!"

Ichigo didn't say anything else. But he did feel a violent breeze and it seemed to affect Senna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo and Rukia were, as usual, eating their late night snacks and talking at the reference desk. There were some patrons tonight, but no one required Rukia's assistance nor did they care that Rukia was more focused with eating than assisting them.

 _I actually don't think Rukia feels bad for not coming to them when they're working. They always come to her and she usually anticipates them. I mean, no one would dare label Rukia as incompetent._

Delicately holding a skewer of yakitori in hand, Rukia said, "Indeed."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"So, Ichigo, how is the investigation going? Find any leads?"

He sighed but was surprised that Rukia actually asking about the case. She almost never does. "No, nothing. Can't find any evidence. That culprit didn't leave a single trace behind. It's like they're a ghost or something and just vanished into thin air."

He pointedly stared at Rukia.

To which she responded, "I am neither the ghost nor the culprit. Sorry, _detective_."

"I wasn't accusing you!"

"I know," she said nonchalantly.

"Why you…!"

"Ichigo," Rukia began. "Words will swallow. The contract will finally come to an end."

Rukia stared at the window and Ichigo followed suit. Outside, the winds became much more aggressive. Dark clouds were forming.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senna was humming while walking to campus. It was going to be a good day. She was going to meet with her advisor about her defense and publication opportunities. If she's lucky, he would also discuss her academic future, suggesting which PhD programs she should apply to and give her great recommendation letters.

As she was waiting for the lights to signal that pedestrians could cross, a lady, dressed in a standard navy business suit, harshly bumped her shoulder.

She growled, "Excuse you!"

The woman didn't acknowledge her because she was too busy texting.

 _Hmph. What a wannabe yuppie, probably pretending to be late to a meeting to indicate her important position in society. I hate her kind. I wish she would just disappear right in front of me._

As soon as Senna finished her thoughts, she felt a strange sensation.

And the woman beside her lost balance due to some unknown force and she fell.

No one was able to stop the delivery truck from hitting her.

Her blood splattered on Senna's face.

People were screaming.

Senna's eyes grew fearful and wide.

 _Did that count as a wish?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia was drinking tea in her "living room."

She was listening to Adele's single on her vinyl record player.

Adele was perhaps right; _this is the end_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senna was trembling on her couch. She had to cancel the meeting because she was beyond disturbed about what happened hours before.

The image was vivid and so clear. It continued to replay itself over and over. And no matter what, her brain couldn't hit the stop button.

The police arrived and Ichigo, Ishida, and some people she didn't recognize arrived and asked all the pedestrians that were present questions.

Ichigo, in particular, coldly stared at her and asked her the most questions.

"It's not my fault. It's not my fault," she chanted.

She continued to chant until her phone rang.

It was her advisor.

"Yes, Kyōju?" she uttered, trying to remain calm. For now.

As she was listening to him, her eyes widened.

"What?! No! I didn't plagiarize! I would never do that! You know me, I would never do such a thing!"

. . .

"My thesis was similar to a forthcoming book that is expected to be released in a month?"

. . .

"No! Couldn't the author and I have similar ideas? I mean no research is exactly original these days…"

. . .

"That book has been under review for three years?"

. . .

"No! Kyōju I didn't steal that person's manuscript! I swear! I…"

…Senna looked at the book and screamed…

"Kyōju? No, please believe me! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm the _innocent_ one!"

He hung up.

Senna started to sweat and became more and more hysterical as the clock was ticking.

"Will the police think that today's accident was my fault? Kurosaki-kun won't arrest me will he?"

Images of the future were projecting right in front of her. And they were mostly images of her in jail.

She didn't want to go to jail. She had a bright future. She was supposed to be the future.

She picked up the book and glared at it.

"You did this, didn't you! I command you to make it stop! Make it all go away! I rescind all of my previous wishes! Let time reverse itself back!

As soon as those words were released, a black cloud enveloped around her, squeezing her. Senna screamed and tried to run away, but the force was too much.

The book had swallowed her body, confining her into what she thought was nothing but an inanimate object.

Memories of her and her existence would be erased.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _CI. Wishes and desires have a price. – For every wish, you are manipulating time. For every wish, there is a consequence. Choices are made. Sacrifices are made. Humans struggle with compromise. I can predict your future and change it if you wish. And if you desire to use my powers for your own personal gain, then that is your choice. You get four wishes and will momentarily experience contentment. Your ego will increase. But your fourth wish is your payment. Your debt to me: to be eternally confined with me in this book. Your past will cease to exist. Your present unknown. But your future is with me. In here. The clichéd yet maxim statement: "be careful what you wish for" never rings truer than today. Nothing is more flawed than the human cognition. To think that they can control time without consequence, that is nothing more than the human error._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"The manuscript was misplaced, Morimoto-san? How interesting. Well, I am glad that you were able to find it. No, apologies necessary. Yes, I will be present at that rare manuscript reading. Yes, goodbye."

Rukia left her bedroom and opened the door that revealed the fourth floor of her library.

She walked to the _Realistic Fiction_ and found that _The Book of Wishes_ was at its usual spot.

It was a normal routine for her to open the book and read the _Ending Notes_ section after it was _returned_ to her. And as usual, the _Ending Notes_ were getting longer and longer as it continued to archive what has happened and revealed the author's darkest thoughts and desires.

 _Ending Note 2443, documented on - Since I was unable to confine her,_

 _I wish that her mentee will keep me company in the near future._

Rukia shook her head. She lifted her right hand up and glowing icy, purple aura surrounded her. She closed her eyes and chanted a few words, freezing the book once more.

As she shelved the book back to its place, her phone rang. The caller was likely to be Ichigo, wanting to report the results of his investigation to her.

As she was walking, she quietly whispered, "Your wishes were fulfilled, but your price was to live eternally, with the person who not only granted your wished, but is the cause of your infinite suffering. Eternal life can be lonely. I identify with that loneliness."

* * *

 _0._ _Edited Prelude: A Caveat That Continues to Exist_

 _It is normal for a human to seek solace with a book. What people do not know is that certain books have a power. Do we not remember the story of the samurai who died in the fire trying to protect his lord's invaluable scroll? What provokes such an act? Did the scroll have some sort of power to call to the samurai? What is this power?_

 _This book is analogous to that scroll. While it might appear invaluable, its powers are hyperbolic in a sense that no book should contain this much power over the human mind. This book was passed to me by my mentor and tragedies have occurred every few years. While it was a struggle, my mentor, before her untimely death, was able to reseal this book for years. I warn you to not have lofty wishes. They come with a price. It is tragic to succumb to such a fate where you can longer see the sun._

 _As a promise to my mentor, every two years, I would reseal this book myself. But who knows which hands will unleash its powers again. Thus, I ask that should anyone read this book, to not be swayed by the seemingly poetic words. Words hold a power. A power that goes beyond our imaginations._

 _Please remember, words can bind a human. It is a contract between the contractor and the contractee. There needs to be some sort of balance between them, but if you abuse your wishes while reading this book, the words will swallow you into the void, binding you._

 _Like memories, books are shelved and kept stored for a reason._

 _Your librarian,_

 _Rukia_

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Did you like the sporadic references to Rukia's history?**

 **I don't hate Senna. In fact, of all the Bleach movies, _Memories of Nobody_ was probably the prettiest movie. But Senna's character was like a carbon copy of Rukia's character/personality. I am aware that there was probably more Senna in here than Rukia, but I thought it was essential to the case. **

**And sorry if Tatsuki became the clichéd friend/supporter. Even if their friendship seems to have waned in the recent manga chapters, it seems that she will always be there for Inoue. Or maybe I'm wrong and just assassinated her character.**

 **I used a lot of various styles for this story. Echoing similar sentiments, I am not an original writer.**

 **I have the next two stories outlined. One is where Ichigo's group will finally meet Rukia. I hope to post it sometime next week. And the other story's posting schedule will be on July 15th. Any guesses?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the comments. I cannot say that I'm surprised with the Senna contempt. NieveDrop, the story, "Monkey Paw," in general, isn't a favorite of mine as it is canonically clichéd, but the animistic and ontological perspectives that CLAMP included really intensified that story for me.**

 **Initially, I wanted to start the beginning notes with a rant about _Bleach_ fans, but decided to delete it since it was too long. The joys of having friends who like to discuss fan's conspiracy (absurd, really) theories, thinking they know what's in the writer's brain. Just be patient, even if it's not the desired outcome. **

**I digress. There are no cases in this story, so it is a bit shorter. Some mentioning(s) of possibilities from Rukia's past, some quick conversations between several characters, and I just wanted to use CLAMP's most famous quote:**

* * *

 _"There is no such thing as a coincidence in this world. There is only the inevitable."_

– Ichihara Yūko

* * *

 **Datum three: (Re)encounters**

After a grueling workout with the bench press and other monstrous weight machines, Ichigo finally decided a break was necessary.

He instantly felt satisfied as he felt the burning sensations spreading throughout his entire body. It just felt good.

He and Chad tried to maintain their workout regime, which was four to five times a week.

 _You gotta do what you gotta do to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Unlike Rukia who seems to practice a hedonistic food and Coke lifestyle. Seriously, if plagiarism wasn't an issue, she could develop a magazine called Food and Coke Lifestyle: The Rukia Chronicles._

He pursed his lips, but eventually, a half, forming smile decorated his face.

And he didn't realize that Chad, who was sitting beside him, was staring at him with a thoughtful look on his face.

Wordlessly, Chad gave Ichigo a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Chad."

Chad remained silent until he suddenly asked, "Ichigo, who's this Rukia girl?"

Ichigo was caught by surprise and before he knew it, he spat the water right onto his friend's face.

Chad remained silent, but inwardly, it was disgusting. All those germs from the human orifice? Disgusting.

Ichigo apologized to his friend, who just nodded. He's not sure why, but it's been a recurring event. Rukia's name comes up whenever he's drinking something and he's either choking or spitting something out.

 _Really, it seems like the entire universe wants to kill me for knowing Rukia._

"Ichigo?" he heard his friend's deep voice.

"Who told you about her? Tatsuki or Ishida?"

Chad looked thoughtful for a moment, but answered, "I met with Tatsuki for drinks the other day and she asked me about whether I know about your relationship status is with a Rukia girl."

Ichigo looked alarmed. _Tatsuki's not trying to tail Rukia is she?! I hope it's not true, but if it is, she's gonna have to deal with me if she pulls something shitty._

Chad knew Ichigo a bit too well so he softly said, "I don't think she's going to do anything, Ichigo. She's your best friend, she won't do anything that will break your trust."

Ichigo sighed, wanting to believe his friend's words. But after their heated exchange, he's not quite sure what to think anymore.

"So who is she, Ichigo? You've never mentioned her before."

Was that a blush that was threatening to take over Ichigo's face again?

Ichigo looked at Chad. They both had each other's back for the longest time and he didn't want to lie to him.

"She…she's someone…I think I'm emotionally involved with her, Chad."

"Hmm," was Chad's response. Then he added, "So a special lady friend?"

Ichigo eyes grew wide and roared, "It's not like that!"

The other gym members looked at him in annoyance, but didn't dare voice their thoughts because the guy sure had a mean scowl.

Chad looked confused. "So she's not a special friend who you often visit and are currently developing feelings for?"

 _Oh…man, do I feel stupid. I knew Chad wouldn't insinuate anything perverted._

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of the gutter, he answered, "Yes, she's a special friend." Ichigo produced a full smile this time, somewhat astonishing Chad. Because really, Ichigo's non-botoxed face only produce three of the following facial expressions: his signature nasty scowl, a frown, and his smirk.

Ichigo continued, "But please keep this between us. I've told Inoue since she confessed to me again and of course Tatsuki knows, but I don't want anyone bothering _her_. _She's_ usually, uh…busy."

Chad understood and gave him a thumbs up.

Ichigo smiled, grateful to have a friend like Chad.

Wait a minute…

"I'm not developing feelings for her!"

… _yet_ …

 **[…]**

Ichigo and Chad returned to their squad later that morning. Ichigo was reading reports until a timid Yamada _Hanatarō_ from Squad 4 stood outside his office.

He could hear Hanatarō's timid voice behind his door, most likely trying to answer condescending questions, in an oblivious, friendly way.

 _Poor kid. No one gives him a break. Ever._

Ichigo stood up from his desk and walked over to his door. He smirked.

 _One. . . two . . . three . . ._

He opened the door, surprising his squad members, and shouted, "Stop bullying him, you assholes! Maybe instead of thinking how you all are so great, why don't you channel those questionable egos and get some shit done! Or should I send you to Squad 11 to see how tough you assholes are?! No!? Good. Get the hell away from him and start working your asses off! Now!"

Without another word, his lazy squad members ran back to their desks and stuck their noses in their never-ending paperwork.

Ishida, who was busy with his own work, nodded to his captain, approving him of his lecture, which consisted of empty threats. He could appreciate his captain's brash leadership just this once. Because really, the only people who got things done in a timely manner were himself, Ichigo (thought sometimes failing to meet deadlines), and Chad.

Hanatarō looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Ah . . . Kurosaki Taichou. . . thank you! They were just telling me that you were busy and I shouldn't bother you."

Ichigo frowned. Really, _the kid_ was just too nice, easily taken advantageous of. "No problem. Sorry about those assholes. Come in, Hanatarō."

"Yes!"

After giving Hanatarō a cup of warm coffee, Ichigo asked, "So what's up, Hanatarō? Isn't Squad 4 busy?"

"Yes, it is, Kurosaki Taichou, but Unohana Taichou asked me to deliver the Christmas invitations to everyone!

Pulling out a silver envelop from his bag, Hanatarō holds the envelop with both hands and gave it to Ichigo, slightly bowing his head.

Frowning, Ichigo took the envelope from Hanatarō's hands. He hated formal events. Every year Seireitei organized a Christmas/winter party for reasons he didn't know – nor did he feel the need to care – he only went because Yoruichi threatened to tell his father about his nonexistent sex life. So naturally, he went – but it didn't mean he had to enjoy himself.

Speaking of his insane father, he forgot that Yuzu had requested his presence for dinner tonight.

He centered his focus back to Hanatarō and said, "Hanatarō, why are you always the one delivering these?"

Hanatarō's gloomy face sparkled, "It was an inconvenience for others, so I offered to do it!"

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Hanatarō, was it an inconvenience for them or were they just being lazy asses and made you do it again?"

Hanatarō considered Ichigo's words, scratched his head and replied: "Oh, heeheehee. I didn't think about that."

. . . le sigh . . .

 **[…]**

"Thanks for the meal, Yuzu." Ichigo said, giving his usual praise to his youngest sister. Really, she was the only normal one in the family – whatever normal means in the Kurosaki household.

Yuzu beamed. "Of course, Ichi-nii! I was afraid you weren't eating well since you seem so busy lately. It's good to have three square meals, you know."

"Yes, mom," Karin droned.

Yuzu shot a disproving look at her twin sister and chastised her.

Isshin suddenly flew over to kicked Ichigo, causing him to fall off the chair, and marched towards Karin and roared, "My first daughter! Your sister isn't your mommy, my silly-goose! I saw her coming out of my lovely, wife's – your mother's. . ."

Isshin wasn't able to finish because Karin smacked him a frying pan, rendering him unconscious.

Ichigo high-fived his sister while Yuzu just shook her head and walked towards their father, with the clinic's first aid kit in hand.

A _normal_ evening in the Kurosaki household.

"I'll wash dishes, Yuzu," Ichigo said. It was the least he could do for his little sister, especially when she would occasionally come to his apartment to bring him food and groceries because she knew his working habits.

"I could've done them, but thank you, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu graciously responded to her brother.

He smiled.

Before Ichigo turned to perform his promised task, he saw some of the leftover foods. There was a lot left. Enough to feed an extra person or two.

"Yuzu?" he began. "Do you mind if I take the leftovers home?"

Of course Yuzu would smile infectiously, forcing her brother to refrain from smiling back. "Of course, Ichi-nii! Let me grab some bento boxes and put them in there for you after I finish tending to Tousan."

Ichigo grinned. "Thanks, Yuzu."

As Ichigo was rolling the sleeves to his tight, long-sleeve, black Henley shirt, Isshin woke up from his coma and wrestled him to the floor.

"My son! Are you using Yuzu's food to lure women?! A brilliant idea!"

Karin stopped reading her manga and stared at her brother. Yuzu just stood there, shocked.

Ichigo was struggling to get free from his father's hold and roared, "What the hell are sprouting, old man! There is no woman!"

 _Lies._

"No!" his father shouted. "I don't believe you! I remember you screamed a name…Rukia was it? As if you were longing for her body…"

Isshin never finished because Ichigo broke free from him and stared at him with murderous intent in his eyes.

Karin pulled Yuzu away from the kitchen, both running out to the living room.

Outside, the sounds of dishes breaking could be heard.

 **[…]**

Snow was falling gently on the ground. The benches, trees, powerlines were all covered in a magnificent mound of snow. It was mid-December, so no surprise there.

Ichigo was shivering as he struggled to feel any warmth his warm gray tweed coat was failing to provide.

He stopped and saw Rukia outside, standing in front of the library's entrance, gazing intently at the sky.

His breathing hitched, heart pounding wildly. She looked regal tonight. Well, she always looked regal for a librarian – not that he was judging her – but the white snow was a stark contrast to her black kimono with red and white flowers decorating the fabric and the white fur was a nice bonus.

Ichigo walked up to the her and gave her a lazy grin. He was really masking his nerves at seeing her like this.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold." He didn't know why he started with that. Not only was the question stupid, he just stated the obvious. Damn nerves.

Rukia blinked and replied, "Hi, Ichigo. Nice to see you, too. And to answer your question, I have always enjoyed the wintery, snowy weather. And yes, I know it is cold, but thank you anyway, _Detective Obvious_."

She looked up again, not staring at anything in particular and said, "Many winters ago, I decided to turn this place into a library."

She then turned around and walked in.

Ichigo, who seemed frozen by her small, personal admission, just stared after her. A bit enchanted.

"You are welcome to come in, Ichigo. Or you can become a snowman, too, if you like. I would not mind having decorations for the library. Just remember not to scowl once you are frozen solid."

His face went from enchantment to disenchantment in a split second; his usual scowl was forming.

 _Really now, how can someone shift their moods in a second?_

"Are you a snowman yet, Ichigo?" he heard her ask.

He begrudgingly entered the library and mumbled something about short, heartless midgets.

Ichigo eventually came in and saw that Rukia was already waiting for him at one of the long, wooden tables.

He sat down and started to take out the many bento boxes that Yuzu provided. "Here, I came to deliver your food."

Rukia smelled the food and dramatically asserted, "Oh Ichigo! You did not have to cook for me!" She tapped her chin with her right index finger and continued, "You know what they say, cooking is a way to win one's heart." She gave him smile, present with ridicules.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I didn't cook for you, idiot. My youngest sister told me to bring food home and since it's a lot, I decided to share it with you. Got a problem?"

 _More lies. I'm really good at this. Maybe I should've become a lawyer._

Rukia began eating the steaming hot rice with spicy curry. "No problem at all. In fact, I welcome it. Encourage it even."

Ichigo shook his head and tried not to laugh.

Ichigo then felt something in his pocket and looked underneath the table. It was the invitation. He conveniently forgot about it until now.

"Hiding something there, Ichigo? Perhaps a bottle of Coke?"

Ichigo scowled again. "No, why would I bring you Coke in this weather?"

Rukia stopped eating and pointed her chopsticks at Ichigo. "Coke is seasonal!"

Ichigo waved his hand, brushing her absurd comments off, but thought about the invitation and party again.

"Rukia, is the library opened during Christmas?"

Rukia set her chopsticks down and poured herself some of the green tea Ichigo brought. "Why? Do you require my assistance?"

 _Depends_ , Ichigo thought. He immediately shook his head, clearing such thoughts. "I just wanted to know. I mean I'm sure people won't be coming here a lot because of the holidays."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "Yes, I am afraid you are right, Ichigo. The library is usually busy when researchers and students from the university require my assistance. I usually close the library for two weeks and just hibernate during the winter."

Ichigo was a bit baffled. "So you just sleep for two weeks? Kinda lazy if you ask me."

"Everyone has different prerogatives, Ichigo. If I am not hurting anyone, why not just stay dormant for two weeks? Besides it is my personal staycation" she countered.

Of course, Ichigo had no rebuttals for that since she did have a point. Never mind all that, he continued to ask, "Do you not visit your family?"

The atmosphere immediately changed. It felt a bit gloomy to Ichigo.

Rukia stared at him, a bittersweet smile was forming. "I no longer have a family, Ichigo."

She left it at that. And Ichigo knew better than to inquire further. He didn't want to look like he was prying. And he knew the feeling – although perhaps not quite similar – of losing a family member. So he remained quiet.

But he did want to say something. "I'm sorry, Rukia."

In a kind voice, Rukia said, "You did not do anything, Ichigo. So please do not apologize."

Comfortable silence enveloped them once more and Rukia resumed eating.

He cleared his throat and looked at Rukia again, who seemed to have expected a hidden agenda.

Ichigo stared at her for a very long time then gulped. "Rukia, do you want to go to a Christmas party with me?"

He closed his eyes, already embarrassed. He practically asked her out!

Rukia was a bit surprised by his question and boldness. "Christmas party? You host a Christmas party?!" She started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Ichigo wasn't sure what was so funny. Really, did she think it he was that antisocial?

Clutching onto her stomach, Rukia had to stabilize her breathing and stop more tears from falling. "I apologize, Ichigo. I just cannot imagine you at any social gatherings, let alone a Christmas party."

"Well, I'm kinda forced to go. Seireitei organizes an annual Christmas party. We can bring dates or family members. I don't want my father to go because he's the family embarrassment and I don't want to bore my sisters, so since you're not doing anything, I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me. They'll be food and I'm sure there will be Coke."

He wasn't sure why he was trying so hard to get her to come. He just didn't want her to be alone for the winter holidays. He wanted to be there for her.

Rukia immediately stopped laughing and looked at him. "Seireitei?"

"Yeah, you know, where I work."

Although it looked like Rukia was staring at Ichigo, she was really staring elsewhere – an othered, spatial elsewhere.

She finally looked at him and seriously asked, "Are you asking me to be your date? To a function hosted by people who celebrate solving the X-Files and apprehending those you call criminals? That sounds a bit strange, no?"

Ichigo flushed red. He felt steam coming out from both ears.

. . .

"Well?" Rukia pressed.

". . . I guess, you can say that. . ." he stuttered. "I mean, I would . . . li. . .like you . . . to accompany me. But if not that's fine, too!" He said the last part a bit too hastily and immediately looked down, at his shoes, wishing the wooden floors would swallow him up.

Then he caught on. "Hey! We're not celebrating because we solved those ludicrous cases! Besides, you helped me solved them!"

Rukia smiled while nodding her head. "Sure. Since you are a sad, lonely, young man who needs someone to entwine his hands with, I will be your date. You know what Mr. T. always says, _pity the fool_."

Ichigo's head went back up and stared at her with wide eyes. "Really?" he asked, hopeful. "This isn't a cruel joke is it?"

She feigned being wounded and crossed her hands over her heart. "Why Ichigo! How can you doubt me! After everything I have done for you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but he was happy(?). He has trying hard to fight a grin from appearing, even if she had called him a fool. Okay, so he felt like a fool, so what?

Rukia suddenly looked somber again and stared at Ichigo, a soft look of nostalgia appeared on her face.

"I guess it will be nice to see them," she said.

 _Again,_ she thought.

Ichigo's ears perked up. "See who?" he quizzically asked.

 _Does she know someone from the 13 squads Seireitei? Well, except me, of course._

Rukia looked at her now cup of cold tea and responded, "People in the _present_."

 **[…]**

Rukia stared at herself in front the mirror, teasing her hair with her fingers. Her hair was longer, chin length.

"It is inevitable. My hair was similar to this style when I was a member _there_."

Though she physically has changed, given the circumstances, the people there will no longer remember her, for she had forsaken part of her identity, erasing all prior existences of the past. _Her past with them_. That was her choice and she had learned and re-learned that regrets were relative. Choices, like words, can never be taken back once fulfilled.

She looked to the side, simultaneously staring at something and at nothing.

Sighing, she turned and looked at her big, walk-in closet.

She finally decided on a short-sleeved dress, decorated with bronze, metallic sleeves and an intricate silver sequin design, complete with a full black faux leather bottom skirt.

She then eyed a small package, lying on her closet stool.

 **[…]**

Ichigo was carefully driving on the snowy roads. He didn't want to die because of black ice. He checked the clock in his car. Of course his vanity made him late. When did it never?

By time he entered the library – he had to lecture Rukia later about keeping the library locked when it wasn't opened for business – he saw her was sitting at her usual place whenever he came to visit and as usual, her legs – adorned with black boots – were crossed.

 _Wow._

She didn't look like she was trying hard to look like the most beautiful woman going to a party, but she sure knew how to pick an ensemble.

 _Tch. Of course, she always brags about her clothes. Really? How does a librarian afford those clothes?_

Ichigo then thought about it, really thought about it.

 _How does she afford those clothes? I mean she rarely wears the same outfit twice! How about these rare books? Rent?_

A million thoughts passed through Ichigo's brain receptors.

"I stole a billion dollars, Ichigo. Are you ready or are you going to continue to ogle me?" Rukia asked, amused.

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "I wasn't ogling you! I was just thinking."

"About me?"

"Egoistical much?"

"We all have egos. Though I am pretty sure yours is much bigger compared to mine."

Ichigo didn't feel like arguing on their first event – date – together. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Wait," she stopped his mid-walk.

Ichigo sighed. "What now? You look fine. Can we go now?"

"So you _were_ ogling me."

Ichigo spluttered, trying to contradict her, but failed to do so.

"You really need to let people finish, Ichigo," Rukia continued. "Here, this is your Christmas present." She gave him a neatly wrapped package, decorated with Chappies wearing Christmas hats.

 _Good lord. Wait? Christmas present?_

"For me?" Ichigo asked, still in disbelief that she actually went out and bought him a gift.

She looked at him, exasperated. "Unless you have stolen someone else's identity, then yes, I was referring to you, Kurosaki Ichigo." She then appraised him, giving him the once-over. Ichigo wasn't sure what to feel, with her scrutinizing him like that.

Her exasperated look evaporated, replaced by a playful smirk. "Are those the kinds of questions you ask when you interrogate suspects, Ichigo? Rudimentary questions?"

She didn't want for an answer and walked towards him, handing him his gift.

Ichigo was reluctant to take the present. "Rukia, I didn't think to get you anything." He felt awful. He was just thinking about the party – for once – that he failed to consider getting her a Christmas gift. Speaking of which, he had two more days to get presents for his family!

Rukia shook her head in understanding. "Gifts are not obligatory, Ichigo. I gave you a present because I wanted to. I do not expect anything in return. So you can stop with the sad puppy face eyes."

Ichigo decided to just say a simple thank you. Or else he would get another lecture laced with sarcasm.

With the small package in hand, he was feeling it, trying to figure out what it was. A tie holder? Jewelry? A key to a new car?

He decided it was most likely a piece of jewelry since the object seems to be boxed inside.

"If you are curious, open it. It will not respond to you."

Ichigo frowned, but thought, _true_.

 _Please don't let it be a Chappy piece of jewelry. Please. Please. Please._

It was a gold necklace with a circular pendant, with a small yet intricate carving of a skull. It looked expensive.

He used to wear necklaces in high school, when he was into that street, hipsterish fashion, but now, he rarely wore any jewelry besides a watch. But that too, was an accessory. He used his phone more than his watch. With the advent of digital phones, watches were a bit unnecessary unless you didn't have a phone or just like to wear watches because they're a classic fashion staple. Anyway, because it was his first gift from Rukia, he was going to wear it.

He smiled and said, "Thanks, Rukia. I won't take it off."

Rukia nodded in approval. "Is that a gesture of your love?"

"What!" he spluttered. "No!"

Laughing, Rukia began walking towards the door and cryptically said, "I am glad you like it, Ichigo, even if it is out of obligation. Objects and humans have an affinity. Think of it as your charm that will protect you."

With that, she exited the library, leaving Ichigo puzzled.

"Are we going or not? Or are you the type of person who likes to present himself as 'fashionably late?'" Rukia asked.

Quickly putting the necklace on, which was a good length for a necklace – not too long, not too short – he dashed off.

But not before locking the library's doors.

 **[…]**

The car ride was quiet, which Ichigo didn't expect. He thought Rukia would be chatty in a car, but no, she looked so pensive.

Coughing, Ichigo decided to break the ice. "Um, so Rukia, did you, uh, how should I say this? Did you inherit the building's library?"

Rukia turned to look at him, knowing that the question was prompted because she had revealed that information tidbit. "You are sometimes perceptive, Ichigo. Yes, I inherited the shop. My mentor, who passed away, did not have any family, so she passed the building down to me."

Ichigo nodded. Good, she was opening up to him, although a bit unwillingly.

"Was the building a department store or something? I mean the spacing is huge on the inside."

"You are asking me a lot of personal questions, Ichigo. Are you trying to get to know me on our first date?" Rukia teased.

Ichigo had to swerve to avoid hitting a mailbox.

"Concentrate on your driving, Ichigo. I do not want to participate in a suicide love contract with you just yet. I guess you have been watching bunraku one too many times."

Breathe in, breathe out.

"Don't sass me. I'm just asking because you don't talk about yourself a lot. In fact, you never directly reveal anything. It's all riddles and jibberish coming out of your mouth. But if you don't wanna tell me you don't have to," Ichigo said, though a bit hurt that she didn't seem to completely trust him.

"Oh, Ichigo," she said, pinching his right arm really hard, causing him to flinch and he had to swerve again. "Do not worry. Our trust is mutual. To answer your question, no. Shirayuki-san was a fortune teller. Because she also left me a lot of books under my care, some that needs to be read, some that are still being written, I decided to open a library."

Ichigo heard an unfamiliar name. "Shirayuki-san?"

"My former mentor," Rukia answered.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to think. "A fortune teller."

"Hmm," was Rukia's response. "Are you skeptical about divinations, Ichigo?"

"Well, it's bullshit to me, but whatever. People can believe what they want," Ichigo said, trying but failing to sound diplomatic.

"Some people are able to foresee the future, Ichigo. It just depends on whether we want to believe in the inevitable or dismiss it as fatalism and try to change the course of our own natures. It can very well be both, but who is to say that the world is created through coincidences?" She looked at him once more and turned to stare at the passenger window.

Ichigo was trying really hard to read between the lines, but he just couldn't.

 _The inevitable?_

 **[…]**

Ichigo and Rukia were in front of Seireitei's entrance doors. Ichigo had to stop to really think about what was going to happen. Frankly, his hesitation amused Rukia to no end. She just stood there, tapping the snowy concrete with her left foot as she was waiting for Ichigo.

 _Okay, once we go in there, It's gonna be a shitstorm, I know. Everyone will bombard us with questions and they are gonna ask me annoying questions at work._

He turned to look at Rukia and frowned when she chuckled at him.

 _Why is she so cool about this? I'm pretty sure certain people are gonna bet there and give her a rough time. And with her looking like that, she's gonna get hit on all night too! I gotta stay with her and protect her._

"I can handle myself rather well, Ichigo. Come now, let us merrily feast and enjoy each other's company." She grabbed the collar of his peacoat and dragged him inside.

Once inside, the loud chitchatting came to a halt.

Everyone in the room was staring at them.

Ichigo gulped, loudly. He knew this was gonna happen, but he didn't foresee that they had the ability to shut down the party. Really now?

As Rukia and Ichigo made their way, with Ichigo greeting some people and Rukia was politely saying hello, the chitchatting started again.

They made no effort in being quiet, for he was able to hear everything.

 _"Who is that girl with Kurosaki Taichou?"_

 _"I know right! He's never brought a date before. Well, he brought his family once, but rumor has it that he banned his father from ever coming again."_

 _A girlfriend maybe?"_

 _"She's quite pretty."_

 _"I don't know, she's a bit on the short size."_

Ichigo's body tensed, but he stared at Rukia from the back. She didn't give any indications on whether the gossipy questions bothered her. She just walked straight ahead, with her ever so perfect posture.

Ichigo wasn't like Rukia. Calm and collective, not caring what the world thought of her. No, not Ichigo. It was like him to turn around and glowered at them menacingly to the people behind them, effectively shutting them down.

When he turned around, he saw that Rukia was already at the food spread. He rolled his eyes and smiled and walked towards her. And missed a pair of gray orbs, filled with tears, staring at them.

"I have to say, Ichigo, this is a fantastic spread. And look at all of the Coke bottles here!" Rukia said with childish wonder, as she piled the food onto her plate.

"Of course that's all you think about. Food and Coke," Ichigo said, biting back a smile.

He'll never tell her that he requested bottles of Coke. All that relentless teasing will haunt him and she will make him suffer for years to come.

"Not always, but they do occupy my mind quite a bit," she playfully countered.

Ichigo was about to make his own plate when he heard someone ask: "Ichigo, your sister sure looks different from when I last saw her."

Ichigo growled. "She's not my sister, Renji."

"Oh?" Renji continued. "So she's your girlfriend? She seems too classy for you."

Ichigo's shoulders shook, annoyed at one of his colleagues. Sure, they were rivals, too. But Renji was still a good friend, even if he was really annoying.

Renji looked at Rukia almost in awe of her beauty, causing Ichigo to scowl out of jealously. Rukia stared at Renji for a bit and then turned to look at Ichigo again, nearly wanting to die from laughter at his awfully scrunched up face, but refrained. She had to be _classy_.

"Hello, you must be one of Ichigo's colleagues. My name is Rukia," she politely said.

"Abarai Renj, vice-captain of Squad 6," he said, shaking her hand, noting how soft they were.

"Ahem," Ichigo said. But then he saw Rukia's face. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it, but it was almost as if she remembered something, which was triggered by something Renji had said.

"Nice to meet you, Abarai-kun," Rukia finally said. And let go of his hand.

She turned to Ichigo, "Here, I made you a plate."

Ichigo graciously took the plate, face full of satisfaction when he saw Renji's scowl.

Ichigo then nodded to Rukia and said, "Wanna go over there and sit?"

To which she nodded and said, "It was nice seeing you, Abarai-kun."

"Yeah, she ya around, Renji," Ichigo echoed.

Renji only nodded, still a bit awestruck by her. As Ichigo and Rukia left, he began to wonder. _She seems familiar. I'm sure I've seen her somewhere. But where?_

Ichigo led her to an empty table.

As Rukia, not surprisingly, immediately began to eat, Ichigo couldn't help but shake off the feeling he had when she and Renji were talking.

"Rukia?" he hesitantly began. "Do you know Renji or something?"

Before she answered him, she took another bite of her shrimp cocktail and swallowed. "No, this was our first meeting. Oh, are you jealous that he seemed taken by me? Aw! Do not worry, Ichigo! I am here with you! He will not whisk me away!"

Ichigo scowled at her, but inwardly, he was relieved.

"You know, Ichigo, jealously is never an attractive trait."

"I wasn't jealous! It's just that your face changed when he introduced himself," Ichigo defiantly countered.

"Hmm. I was just taken aback by that long, pineapple hair of his. But why I am I even surprised? My date has orange hair," she said, offhandedly.

Ichigo couldn't stop grinning like a fool when he heard the word _date_ come out of her mouth.

They started chatting, mostly with Ichigo pointing out the captains and their respective vice-captains. With Rukia eating and nodding and chiming in once in a while.

They were enjoying themselves until a voice interrupted them.

"Mind if we join you, Kurosaki?"

They turned to see Ishida and Chad.

"Oh, Rukia, this is my vice-captain, Ishida Uryū, and my third seat, Chad," Ichigo said, and silently warning Ishida to not cause any problems.

Rukia nodded and introduced herself, "I am Rukia. Pleased to meet you. And yes, please join us. The more the merrier."

Ishida and Chad sat down. Another conversation started.

As they were eating and talking, Chad couldn't help but think Rukia seemed polite, nice, and charming. A good fit for Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Ishida was trying to be discrete, observing Rukia. He noticed that she never revealed her last name. Was there a reason for it? Each time Chad and Ichigo would engage in small talk, Ishida would try to study Rukia's mannerisms and speech, but he couldn't get a good reading of her since her face remained impassive, even if she was laughing and joking. Her voice and actions contradicted her stoicism, which was odd to him. It was as if she embodied contradictions and peculiarity. It was strange.

"Is something wrong, Ishida-kun? You have been staring at me for some time. Do I have food on my face?" Rukia, laughing, asked.

Ishida had the decency to blush for getting caught. He pushed his glasses up and ignored his captain's glare. "I apologize, Rukia-san."

"No need to apologize, Ishida-kun."

Even though he had formed preconceived biases against Rukia-san based on the current predicament, he had to concede; Rukia was a classy lady, and was way above Ichigo's caliber. He couldn't even dismiss the fact that Ichigo seemed comfortable with her. They fell into a comfortable rhythm that even he couldn't comprehend.

Ishida wasn't sure what to think anymore. About Ichigo. And Rukia. Together. It seemed predestined.

 **[…]**

Tatsuki was in the restroom, comforting a crying Inoue.

They were finally able to see the person who has been constantly plaguing Ichigo's mind. And she wasn't really what they expected – really, what were their expectations? Ichigo didn't have any criteria when it came to dating. But this Rukia person, she seemed dignified, elegant, and so much more.

Inoue felt her heart shatter the moment Ichigo and Rukia entered the party. Despite their height difference, there was something complimentary about them. Until now, she wasn't able to look away from them as they seemed absorbed in their own little world, even when Renji had unknowingly interrupted their subtle moment together. The look Ichigo held for Rukia – the one Inoue longed for – showed softness, longing, a need to protect, and trust. It was everything she longed for when she was in a relationship with him. But she knew that those times were long gone. He had moved on.

Tatsuki noticed her friend's predicament and said, "Ichigo, that bastard. He's so insensitive, especially since you confessed to him again, Orihime. Really! What was he thinking bringing a stranger to Seireitei?

Inoue hiccupped and said, "We're allowed to bring dates, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki huffed, mighty upset about what they just witnessed, but she really didn't know what else to tell her friend. Ichigo made it clear that he didn't want to restart a relationship with Inoue. She involuntarily shuddered, remembering that night where they confronted each other. Yes, she was willing to admit that she went a bit too far, but the pain she saw Orihime experience nullified anything else.

They heard the door open and saw that Rangiku was stumbling in.

Rangiku entered the restroom to sober up, per her captain's command. That and she was being naughty – when was she never naughty? She washed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She jumped and screamed when she saw two faces in the mirror.

"Geez! Don't scare people like that. I'm a little tipsy, but I don't remember screaming bloody Mary in the dark! Seriously, this is why people sometimes die or get concussions in the restrooms!"

She then realized Inoue's puffy and red eyes and was immediately concerned for her friend. "Orihime, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Tatsuki took upon herself to tell Rangiku everything.

After a brief moment of silence. Rangiku, who was completely sober at this point, voiced her thoughts about the subject matter. "Orihime, perhaps it's best that you let Ichigo go."

Tatsuki was about to interrupt her, but Rangiku placed a hand up, preventing her from saying anything. "It's been years now. He's moved on, why can't you?"

Inoue looked at Rangiku, a close friend, colleague, and confidante. And here she was, telling her to stop loving the man she's always loved and will continue to love.

"Rangiku-san," Inoue tearfully began. "I don't know if I can. It hurts too much to let him go. We were together for so long."

Rangiku understood the feeling. She had felt a sense of loss for such a long time for a former lover, but time continues to move forward for those who are in the present.

Rangiku sat down on the clean floor – which will be piled with vomit in a few more hours – and held Inoue.

"Here, here, Orihime. Cry on them," she said, signaling her chest. "They're here to support you."

And she sat there for several minutes, letting Inoue's tears soak her chest.

 **[…]**

Yoruichi was staring at Ichigo's date, trying to figure out whether they had met before. She certainly looked like someone she knew.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, here, please have a glass of red wine," Urahara sang, offering her a stem glass.

"Kisuke?"

"Yes, my love!"

"Doesn't Ichigo's date look like _her_?"

Urahara feigned surprised. "Kurosaki-kun brought a date?! Wait until I tell Isshin-san!"

Yoruichi pinched his shoulder and he yelped, which sounded gratifying to her.

"Don't pretend that you didn't see her, idiot. Look, the petite girl sitting next to Ichigo, who's gulping all the Coke she can lay her hands on!" Yoruichi tried to secretly point at the couple.

"Oh, yes! Indeed, I see her!" Urahara exclaimed. And then just like that, his face turned grave. Ichigo's date looked so familiar. Very familiar. More importantly, she looked like someone.

Urahara turned to look at his partner and they thought the same thing.

 _Kuchiki Hisana._

 **[…]**

Rukia felt the stares. It was hard to ignore. Of course they all had one thing in mind, that she looked like her.

It was constantly amusing to her. Once an individual's identity was erased, their existence, too, would cease to exist; however, once people begin to notice the small, fragmented remnants of what's in front of them, one's identity becomes connected to another person's – whether dead or alive.

Rukia was no exception. Her present existence served as a reminder to those who knew Kuchiki Hisana.

Her deceased sister.

"Rukia?" Ichigo, said with concern laced in his voice. "Are you okay?"

Ishida and Chad turned to look at Rukia.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I am fine. Just a bit full. Do you mind if I step out for some air?"

"Sure. Do you want me to come with?" Ichigo queried.

"Would you even listen to me if I said no?" Rukia asked in a teasing voice.

Ichigo smirked. She knew him too well. "Your call. I won't come if you need some space."

"No, please stay with your friends and colleagues, Ichigo. I would like to be alone for a bit," Rukia replied, a bit distracted when she noticed someone out of her peripheral range.

Ichigo's forehead furrowed, a bit concerned with how sad(?) she sounded. "Rukia? You sure you don't me to come with you?"

Rukia shook her head, but smiled, trying to reassure him that she would be fine. She then looked at Ishida and Chad and said, "Please excuse me. I will return shortly."

Chad, who was silent for most of the party, nodded. Ishida pushed his glasses and replied, "Yes, of course, Rukia-san. It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise," Rukia kindly agreed.

She walked towards the balcony and didn't stop to even glance at Ichigo. He, on the other hand, was staring after her, worry etched all over his face, something that his two friends/colleagues evidently saw.

 **[…]**

Although the wind was cold enough to chill the bones and punish one's body with frozen limbs, Rukia didn't seem to mind the coldness enveloping her body, which aroused curiosity from the other party attenders who were looking at her strangely through the window.

She had always liked the cold. The bitter, harsh coldness, ironically, warmed her. It allowed her to feel some sort of sensation, freezing her in the current time and location.

 _It also describes my current existence, metaphorically and figuratively._

This place has never changed. There were several familiar faces that she recognized, but of course, they didn't and will never remember her. Such was life. But several years ago, she was standing at this same balcony staring at the moon for several hours while surveying Karakura.

Everything was quite peaceful. But peace never lasted, especially with the passage of time.

Rukia's eyes became glossy when she remembered her older sister.

 **…**

 _Rukia was sitting outside on the balcony, with her legs dangling in the air. She always liked heights, but even she could recognize the precariousness of her own situation._

 _During her lunch break, she would often stay here and sit at the balcony and eat her lunch. It always reminded her of her high school years, sitting outside on the school's balcony with friends and just gossiping for mindless fun._

 _Those were the good, innocent days of youth. Today, she had to fight for everyone._

 _"Rukia!" a voice shouted._

 _"Hello, Nee-chan!" Rukia happily chirped as she turned around._

 _Hisana ignored her sister's greeting and continued berating her, "That's dangerous, please get down, Rukia."_

 _"Aw. No need to worry for me, Nee-chan. You know I love heights," Rukia said with a smile._

 _Hisana tried not to smile, but she kindly said, "Yes, I know, but please get down. We were going to go out for lunch weren't we?"_

 _Rukia smiled, jumped down, and ran to her sister. Although she had matured quite a bit in the last few years after her college graduation, she continued to enjoy some aspects of her former self. Like staring out into the world – well the balcony – in awe and wonder, trying to figure out what else lies in the universe. Daydreaming for a better world._

 _Hisana shook her head, and chided her little sister, "Really, Rukia. You're a bit too old to be this mischievous."_

 _Rukia laughed. "One is never too old to practice mischief, Nee-chan! Even your husband can be mischievous when he's with you!"_

 _"Rukia!"_

 **…**

"Excuse me, miss."

An icy, authoritative voice that was cold enough to cut someone down with mere words interrupted her thoughts.

Rukia's eyes widened by a fraction, but she didn't show any signs of familiarity. Instead, she turned around to face the inevitable.

"Hello," Rukia breezily said.

She could see a small amount of surprise in his stoic face as he stared at her.

 _He sure has not changed after all these years. It must be in their genetics, but I will say I am surprised to see him here. Social events were never his thing unless his presence was necessary._

The person in front of her continued to appraise Rukia, trying to figure out why she looked identical to his wife.

Finally, Rukia said, "I am sorry, but did you need something?" She then added sir as an afterthought.

The man said, in a stiff voice, "I apologize for my rudeness. I am Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of Squad 6."

"Oh, so you are the famous Kuchiki-sama from the Kuchiki conglomerate," Rukia said, sarcastic mirth was evident in her voice.

Byakuya ignored her bit and continued with what he wanted to ask. "Have we met before? You bear a striking resemblance to someone very dear to me."

 _Always aloof and straight to the point. That pineapple Renji must have blabbered something when he realized that I looked like Nee-chan. Of course he would. Ichigo said that although there was some sort of rivalry between him and his captain, they also had mutual respect for each other._

Masking her face with no visible emotions, Rukia answered, "We might have, Kuchiki-sama. Meetings are not based on coincidences; it was inevitable that we met. But if you are inquiring about the past, let it remain in the past. As for my striking resemblance to someone dear to you, I cannot say I am surprised. Individual traits can remind us of those who are, or were once, close to us."

Her answer puzzled him, rendering him speechless.

She saw that Ichigo was looking at them through the window. _Stalker_.

Perhaps she should go back to the party.

She looked at Byakuya and respectfully bowed. "Please excuse me, Kuchiki-sama, but I must return to my date. It seems like he is rather jealous of you right now. I must return to appease him."

"You mean Kurosaki?" Byakuya inquired.

"Yes," was all she said.

She walked passed him and was about to open the doors until she heard him ask, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Rukia," she responded.

"And your last name?" he pressed.

She knew he was going to ask that. He was always too suspicious (especially when it came to suspects) and observant. Good traits for a detective.

She turned around and stared at him. She opened her mouth and as she was saying something, there was a crash in the main party room.

"- Rukia. It was nice meeting you, Kuchiki-sama. Have a good rest of the evening."

Before Byakuya could respond, Rukia had already left. He knew she wasn't his wife, but she reminded him of something – or someone – that he had forgotten about, but what was it?

 _It was nice seeing you again, Nii-sama. Nee-chan and I are glad you are doing well._

 **[…]**

When she came back, she discovered three new faces at the table.

"Hello again," she greeted. She then looked at the new mini party that had join. "Hi, my name is Rukia. Pleased to meet you."

Ichigo was fidgeting. Inoue, his ex-girlfriend who still had feelings for him, her best friend who has been plotting his death since that fateful night that he rejected Inoue, and then Rangiku-san, the drunk who had no boundaries.

"Kurosaki Taichou," Rangiku sang, waving her one hundredth cup of sake, "Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

Rubbing his head and ignoring Ishida's smirk, Ichigo introduced them. "Rukia, this is Inoue Orihime from Squad 4, Arisawa Tatsuki, my childhood best friend, and Matsumoto Rangiku, the vice-captain of Squad 13."

Ichigo noticed that Rukia's face changed from cheery to a thoughtful face when he mentioned Rangiku.

 _Holy shit is she jealous?! But wait, I wanted to talk to her. Does she know Byakuya?!_

Rukia then nodded and repeated, "Hi, it is nice meeting you all."

Rangiku, although slightly buzzed, could tell that Rukia seemed nice, but she could also tell that Tatsuki and Orihime hadn't warm up to her. They will have to eventually. But for now, Rangiku could easily tell that from Rukia's fashion sense – which was killer by the way, Rangiku wondered if she could raid her closet sometime – she was someone who seemed quite friendly, intelligent, and sophisticated. Much like Kuchiki Taichou, but she wasn't as refined as that cold man.

Because that man was too cold for words.

"Ah, pun!" Rangiku shouted, causing the whole table to look at her.

"Oops, I meant let's have a fun time! Cheers!" She started gulping down bottles and grabbing a random, innocent bystander and forced him to drink some of her sake.

Tatsuki and Inoue were both silent, but the former decided to ask Rukia some questions. "So, Rukia-san, what do you do?"

Ichigo knew what his best friend was doing and gave her a withering, warning glare, which she ignored.

Rukia put her bottle of Coke down and said, "I am the librarian at _Midnight Library 24_."

Questions started to pour in. About her work. The library hours, which Ichigo groaned. _Her_.

 _Who knew a librarian elicited this much questions, especially when it had nothing to do with books or research_ , Ichigo inwardly thought.

"Ah, Rukia-chan," Rangiku shouted. "A petite librarian. That's hot!"

Which made Ichigo blush, but Rukia was really amused at her antics and continued listening to her nonsense.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was politely engaging in a conversation with Tatsuki and Inoue. But it mostly consisted of them asking about his relationship with Rukia.

 _Great…_

 **[…]**

The party was dwindling down, considering it was almost 2am.

Despite the gossip and annoying questions, Ichigo enjoyed his time with Rukia. She was a bit more relaxed and open. And this was one of the few times she was outside in the world, not enclosed within the proximity of her library.

He was about to ask her if she wanted to head back to the library, but realized that she had disappeared.

 _Huh?! Where the hell did she go?!_

He saw Rangiku passed out on the floor. For the past few hours, she and Rukia were drinking sake, which was the first time he saw her drinking, but man, could she hold her liquor.

He bent down to Rangiku and asked, "Rangiku-san, do you know where Rukia went?"

"Ahhhhh!" Rangiku suddenly jolted up. "Kurosaki Taichou! I can't fall asleep on my chest!"

"Huh?" was all Ichigo could muster.

"Because they can't breathe if I sleep on my chest!" Rangiku shouted, pointing at her chest, causing Ichigo to look away.

He saw the short captain coming over, a huge, cross-popping, angry red vein was planted on his temple. Ichigo waved him over, pointing to Rangiku, pleading with the captain to take care of her.

Hitsugaya came up to Ichigo and apologized, "Sorry, Kurosaki. You know how Matsumoto gets when she drinks."

"That I do, now can you do something about her? Like get her home safely so she won't say anything else? She's creeping me out." Ichigo was pleading with Hitsugaya, who smirked.

"Will do. So even the great Kurosaki of Squad 10 gets all shy with the female population?" he deadpanned.

"As do you, Tōshirō," Ichigo countered.

Another cross-popping vein appeared. "It's Hitsugaya Taichou to you!"

Upon hearing her captain's name, Rangiku immediately opened her eyes and ran to her captain, but due to sheer force, her bosoms hit Hitsugaya's face, sending him across the room.

"Eh?! Where is Taichou?!" She wildly looked around for him.

"Matsumoto!"

That was Ichigo's cue to leave.

 **[…]**

Rukia opened the door to Squad 13. Paperclips were sure handy these days. No wonder people could easily break in.

She looked around. The décor and arrangement had change, which was expected, seeing that styles changed to complement the current epoch.

The squad's insignia, the snowdrop, was proudly painted on the walls.

 _I guess they will never change the insignia. Taichou chose it after all and its meaning will never change._

She began touching the artifacts in the room, trying to refamiliarize herself with the space – a space that was like her second home, but it was currently foreign to her. Everything confined in this particular space was strict with simultaneity to her: a sense of both familiarity and foreignness.

She was hesitant, but decided to enter the captain's office; a space that was occupied by another individual that preceded the current person.

 **. . .**

 _Never had an envelope felt heavier than today. With trembling hands, she opened it._

 _She had passed her exam to enter one of the thirteen squads at Seireitei's Investigation Bureau! All her life she wanted to serve her community. Justice was always in her mind._

 _And she would be joining Squad 13, led by_ _Ukitake Jūshirō Taichou_ _._

 _The next week, she introduced herself to her new captain._

 _"Hello, Ukitake Taichou, my name is Kuchiki Rukia. I am a new recruit. Please take care of me," she stiffly said. She wasn't received too kindly by the other squad members. They were gossiping on how her brother 'bought' her the position. So she didn't know what to expect with her new captain._

 _"Ah," he began. "So you're Kuchiki Byakuya's adopted sister. I was at his wedding. And I remember you were much younger. Time sure flies by quickly."_

 _Rukia blushed. She remembered she was really immature during her sister's wedding. She had placed whoopee cushions underneath 'her family members' – the ones she disliked – chairs. And while no one knew that she was the culprit, she remembered a kind man with long, white hair saw her, but he just smiled and never said anything._

 _God. The universe is full of karma. She sure hopes he wouldn't think less of her, especially when she was what? Six or seven years old at the time?_

 _Instead, she continued. "I am honored to work under you, Taichou. Please let me know if I can assist with anything."_

 _Ukitake chuckled. "Don't be so formal, Kuchiki. You don't need to be like your brother. Be yourself. As long as I'm your captain, we will work as a team. I don't believe in superiority or subordination. So please, just be yourself. Don't mind the others. It's because you're new, let them get to know you and they'll understand that you aren't that much different than them. We're all connected by our desire to work and serve the community."_

 _Rukia nodded, in awe of her captain. He seemed much different than the other captains that Nii-sama introduced her to. Even the squad members in Squad 6 seemed to fear Nii-sama. But it was different with Ukitake. He was a kind, sickly man, but everyone in the squad respected him. He was a formidable leader. And for that, Rukia was glad she was able to work under him._

 _"Yes, thank you, Taichou." She still couldn't shrug off that ingrained Kuchiki etiquette._

 _He shook his head and laugh. "Since you're here, let me introduce you to my vice-captain."_

 _On cue, Rukia saw a man with shaggy black hair and emerald eyes walk in with another lady._

 _"Ah, Kaien, Miyako, this is our newest squad member, Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki, this is Shiba Kaien and his wife and our third seat, Shiba Miyako."_

 _Before pleasantries were exchanged, Ukitake coughed violently. Miyako immediately came to Ukitake's side and told her husband that she was going to take him to Squad 4 for a check-up._

 _"It's nice meeting you, Kuchiki-san," Miyako said, her voice laced with kindness._

 _"Yes, likewise," Rukia replied._

 _That left Kaien and Rukia. Once again, Rukia could hear the unpleasant gossip, and she was sure Kaien could hear, too. They weren't being quiet about it._

 _Kaien got visibly annoyed and shouted, "Hey, shut up! Show some respect for your new squad member. She's already better than you all simply because she isn't gossiping! Get your asses back to work!"_

 _Rukia was taken by surprise at Kaien's actions. Aside from her sister and occasionally her brother, no one has stood up for her like that. A stranger nonetheless._

 _"Thank you, Shiba-san."_

 _Kaien grinned. "Hey kid, no need to be formal. Just call me Kaien-dono since I'll most likely be training you. You can call me Taichou if you like since Ukitake Taichou is usually bed-ridden. Hahaha!"_

 _Rukia wasn't sure what else to say. "Um, okay."_

 _A cross-popping vein appeared on both of his temples. "Hey! Be more responsive!" Then he looked at her in understanding. He patted her head. "It's okay, Kuchiki. Your last name means nothing to me. Or to Taichou. Just be yourself. You're gonna be the future, remember that."_

 _Rukia just nodded, but inwardly thanked him for believing in her. Yes, she won't let Taichou or Kaien-dono down. Her goal in life was to seek justice for all._

 **…**

Softly laughing at herself. How naïve was she, thinking only in black and white? There were always the gray, shadier areas that tend to be disregarded in favor of the black and white binary. She was now operating within those very gray spaces.

But all the friendships she formed during her "tenure" here, she would always value. She was and always will be grateful to those three people who helped her grow as an individual: Ukitake Taichou, Kaien-dono, and Miyako-san.

But at the same time, she was the catalyst of their deaths.

Rukia looked down, but she couldn't cry anymore. Her tears had dried up after two years. Her goal now was to assist Ichigo and to find that person who had orchestrated this all. He will be the one that will unravel all of the past, current, and future events to come.

"Kaien-dono," she whispered. "I am not the future, but I will do what I can to protect it."

 **[…]**

Ichigo saw Rukia outside, waiting for him.

Running to her, he yelled, "Hey! I was searching all over for you! Where did you go?"

Rukia shrugged and vaguely said, "I was just reacquainting myself. Are you ready to go?"

Ichigo frowned but nodded and walked beside her, stepping in sync with her.

"Is something bothering you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't answer for a long time, but when he did, he answered her with his own question. "Rukia, do you know some people here? It seems you and Byakuya are familiar with each other."

Rukia stopped. "Ichigo," she seriously said. "What did I tell you about jealousy?" She was now wagging her index finger in front of his face. "It is an unattractive trait to have."

"What! I'm not jealous, just curious! What is with you always accusing me of being jealous?!"

"Oh? So the fact that Kuchiki-sama asked me for my phone number does not bother you?"

"What!" Ichigo shouted. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"A threat coming from a man who said he is not jealous."

In the harsh winter, Ichigo could feel heat spreading across his face. "Tch," was all he could muster.

Rukia continued her walk to his car and said, "Ichigo, today was about reencounters. It may be their first time talking to me, but it was certainly not the first time I had engaged with them. Now, I am a stranger here," she said sullenly.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to feel guilty. He didn't mean to upset Rukia like that. To feel like an outsider.

 _Gah! Why am I such a dumbass!_

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"Huh?" Ichigo was baffled. He basically offended her and she was thanking him.

"I enjoyed myself. For that, I am thankful. In more ways than one."

 _Oh._

"Ah, no problem." Honestly, Ichigo didn't know what else he could say.

Rukia gifted him with a genuine smile. Again, with the falling snow, her face looked so pale, like a ghost, but she also looked celestial at the same time. Ichigo stood there, mesmerized.

Rukia snapped her fingers, waking Ichigo up. "We should go, Ichigo. It looks like more snow is falling. Everything will freeze before we know it. We should get back before you kill us with your reckless driving."

"Hey now!"

Rukia started to run. How she was able to run with boots, on frozen snow was beyond Ichigo.

Nevertheless, he smiled, chasing after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I decided to upload a mini story on the aftermath of Ichigo's friends now knowing Rukia's occupation. I have some time today, so decided to do it. I was going to upload something related to July 15** **th** **/17** **th** **next week, but that can wait because that would be a major narrative shift. I dwell on certain aspects of the story and the flashbacks are meant to be non-linear. I do read reviews. Interesting theories going on. jobananasan, perhaps this story/chapter might satisfy you? I didn't want to focus on the interrogation in the previous story. It would have been a tedious flow.**

 **This is meant to be like a long-winded drabble, based on multiple characters' perspectives; so it will feel rushed, choppy, and out of place filler. And note, even though this particular story is after the party and going into the month OF January, Rukia's birthday isn't a significant part. This will probably be one of the few times I will give away a character spoiler: given the circumstances, Rukia does not have a birthday in this story.**

* * *

 _"I am invisible, understand, simply because people refuse to see me. Like the bodiless heads you see sometimes in circus sideshows, it is as though I have been surrounded by mirrors of hard, distorting glass. When they approach me they see only my surroundings, themselves or figments of their imagination, indeed, everything and anything except me."_

– Ralph Ellison, _Invisible Man_

* * *

 **Datum four: The Visitors**

 **[Sunday]**

December's snow had carried over to January. Karakura was still blanketed in snow, not that Ichigo minded because his routine never changed. Even if the snow buried his car, he still found a way to get to work, occasionally visit his family, and spend the graveyard shifts with Rukia.

He frowned. Since meeting Rukia, he's changed quite a bit. It wasn't necessarily a negative thing: to change, but can one meeting one person really cause a shift in every aspect of the human body?

He then remembered what Rukia told him.

 **…**

 _Ichigo was reading a biography of Shakespeare's life at the library as Rukia was playing with a long, red string of yarn, making a cat's cradle. Earlier they were discussing on how a person can change. Well, Ichigo had initiated that conversation because his father had bugged him about looking "cuter." He shuddered. Being called cute by that crazy old man was never a compliment._

 _"Remember Ichigo, regardless of how significant or insignificant a meeting between another person is, you will change as will the other person. People, all living matter in fact, grow together. Connections are made."_

 **…**

Ichigo scratched his head. Rukia was too damn ambiguous for her own good. He's known her long enough that he should be able to read between her lines, but he couldn't. He's pretty sure there's a code to her lexicon that he should be decoding. But goddamn it! He wasn't Alan Turing!

On another topic, it's been three weeks since the Christmas party and a lot of annoying, intrusive people had been "visiting" Rukia. A lot. Most of them were his colleagues and friends who wanted to know more about Rukia – and her relationship with Ichigo.

The first visitors were Rangiku and that damn Renji.

 **…**

 _Ichigo was looking around for Rukia in the library. She wasn't on the second floor nor was she in her office. He was about to head to the fourth floor when he bumped into a patron._

 _Ichigo frowned and would normally lash out at the person for being careless, but when he saw that it was a small child, he pursed his lips into a thin line. Why would a small child be in the library at this hour?_

 _"Um…excuse me mister. I'm sorry. I just woke up from my nap."_

 _The child's eyes were a dark brown and it looked a bit hollow to Ichigo. But there was a strange depth in her orbs that Ichigo couldn't quite verbally describe._

 _He finally shook his head. "No, it's fine. Why are you by yourself here at this time of hour? Where are your parents?"_

 _The girl looked up and gave him a toothy smile. "Oh my parents are researchers! They're over there!" She pointed at a young looking couple by the Indigenous Sciences section. She followed up by saying, "They take me here when they can't find a babysitter to watch me at the last minute! It's fun here. Rukia-nee lets me sleep here and when she's not busy, she plays games with me!"_

 _Since she mentioned Rukia, Ichigo decided to ask, "Oh, um, good for you. By the way, do you know where she is? Rukia?"_

 _The girl nodded enthusiastically. There was something strange about her. Her eyes seemed hollow yet they contradicted her enthusiastic manner._

 _She pointed to the fourth floor. "Rukia-nee went upstairs with two people!"_

 _Ichigo's sirens were on. "Oh? Do you know who they are?"_

 _The girl replied, "No. I've never seen them around here before. One is a very pretty lady with…uh…huge mountains here!" She proceeded to point to her chest._

 _Ichigo looked astonished. Why was Rangiku here? Honestly, this was the last place that Ichigo would find her in. This wasn't a bar._

 _The girl continued. "And the other person is a guy." Not only did Ichigo's eyes twitch at the mentioning of a male stranger, but his ears perked up. "He's as tall as you and has long hair with weird eyebrows and an extremely ugly hairband. He looked like a mix of a baboon and a snake gangster. And his clothes were really ugly. Ick!"_

 _Ichigo was beyond pissed. How dare they monopolize Rukia's time! Or wait, did they somehow find out that she has been assisting him with cases and were going to arrest her! Nope! Not on his watch!_

 _Looking down at the girl, Ichigo patted her head a bit awkwardly. "Thank you," he told her. And before he marched upstairs he made sure that he walked her over to her parents, lectured them about stranger danger, and then zoomed upstairs._

 _What he saw nearly sent him reeling in shock._

 _There they were, drinking sake and acting like idiots. Well, only Rangiku and Renji, the latter was incessantly trying to ask her out, annoying Ichigo to no end. He was going to beat him up during training tomorrow. Rangiku was just being her usual self, trying to make Rukia reveal her secrets to her, meaning whether Ichigo and her had made it to third base._

 _And Rukia? She was just sitting there, with her legs crossed, and her right hand was placed under her chin, occasionally taking sips from her sake cup._

 _"Rukia-san," Renji began and hiccupped. "Why don't you dump the orange-haired bastard and go out with me? I promise you a good time." He smiled, revealing his set of fangs._

 _Ichigo was boiling in anger. He was about to march towards them and beat Renji into oblivion, but refrained when he heard Rukia._

 _"Oh, you flatter me, Abarai-kun! But I must apologize. Aside from Kurosaki Ichigo, I am currently not interested in anyone else from the male population."_

 _Ichigo suddenly felt like he won the lottery. Didn't that count as a confession?!_

 _Renji started crying, which Ichigo started filming on his phone. Great blackmail material, especially being rejected by a woman who exuded such elegance and confidence. Renji then began to howl about what she saw in Ichigo and what he had that he didn't._

 _"Oh, Renji! Since Rukia-chan chose him, he must be good for you, know, fun time!" Rangiku answered. "Right, Rukia-chan?" She winked at Rukia._

 _Rukia chuckled. Seriously, Ichigo's friends were entertaining. She's not sure why he was constantly annoyed by them. "Matsumoto-san, I am afraid you and Abarai-kun misunderstood. Ichigo and I are friends."_

 _Okay, that deflated Ichigo's ego somewhat. And he nearly growled when he saw the hopeful look in Renji's eyes._

 _Renji suddenly leaned over to Rukia's side and asked in a hopeful voice, "So, I still have a chance, Rukia-san?!"_

 _Rukia smiled apologetically. "No, I am afraid not, Abarai-kun. I should make myself clearer. What I meant was that Ichigo and I are more than just friends at this point."_

 _Rangiku jumped onto the table, crawling towards Rukia in a provocative manner. "Eh! Rukia-chan! So you and Ichigo, I mean Kurosaki Taichou, are friends with benefits?!"_

 _Rukia considered Rangiku's words carefully and then nodded. "Sure, you can describe it as such."_

 _Rangiku clapped her hands and said, "Rukia-chan, you may look highbrow, but you're like a broad! Don't be ashamed! I approve!" With those words, she passed out._

 _Rukia chuckled. She then looked at Renji, who was crying and whining about unrequited love. He cried himself to sleep._

 _She then moved her head, hand in place, turning to Ichigo and waved at him. "Hello, Ichigo. Sorry, I had to entertain them before I could escape. How are you?"_

 _Ichigo was visibly shaken by Rukia's admission. "Rukia! Why did you tell them we were friends with benefits?!"_

 _Rukia's hand left her face and she sat up straight. "Hmm? So we are not?"_

 _"No! Absolutely not!"_

 _She looked at the two passed out drunks and stood up, walking towards him._

 _Ichigo swallowed loudly._

 _Rukia then whispered, "But I mean you come here for my assistance, you bring me food, and sometimes you just visit me here. Is that not a relationship between two people, with benefits involved?"_

 _Ichigo wanted to liquefy himself and disappear. So that's what she meant!_

 _"Honestly, you humans need to stop with the innuendos," Rukia chastised. "It gets tiresome, living in such a hypersexualized society."_

 _"Why are they here?" Ichigo inquired._

 _"Who knows what their true motives are," Rukia said. "Perhaps they were ordered to investigate me because I seem suspicious as they never knew of my existence; or perhaps they are trying to get me to reveal what my relationship with you is, detective. I mean, we both made quite an entrance at the party, yes?" She nudged his shoulder._

 _Ichigo rubbed his neck in response. "I'm sorry, Rukia. Maybe it was a bad idea inviting you to the party."_

 _"Oh? You regret bringing me as your date?"_

 _"Of course not! But now they're bothering you."_

 _Rukia shrugged. "Or are you now pouting because your friends are now interrupting your time with me."_

 _"Pffft….as if! Don't flatter yourself!"_

 _Rukia laughed. "Do not worry, Ichigo." She took his hand and patted it. "Remember what I said. You are the only one that I am remotely interested in."_

 _Ichigo just scowled in response, but he was sure as hell relieved._

 _The next day at work, Ichigo threatened both Rangiku and Renji to not interfere with Rukia's work at the library and informed them that she didn't need them bugging her at the library._

 _Rangiku slyly asked, "Oh? What are we interfering with, Kurosaki Taichou? Your alone time with her?"_

 _Ichigo ignored her and pointed his finger at Renji. "And you! Stop trying to annoy Rukia! She already rejected you! So bug off!"_

 _"Pft. Her loss," Renji sneered. "I dunno what she sees in you, asshole."_

 _During training, Ichigo made sure to inflict some serious pain on Renji. And then uploaded a drunk and crying Renji being rejected onto Seireitei's network._

 **…**

Ichigo sighed. After that fiasco, Ichigo had took it upon himself to tell his squad (as well as the other squads) to not bother Rukia. He made sure to send a withering glare at Ishida, who just scowled at him.

 **[Wednesday, midnight]**

Inoue stood in front of the library's entrance. According to Tatsuki, Ichigo has been visiting Rukia almost every morning for some time now. It was like a scheduled routine between them.

She wasn't sure why she was here, especially after she told Tatsuki not to intervene or do anything that would make Ichigo unhappy. After talking to Rangiku in the restroom, Inoue knew she had to let go, but she still held a miniscule amount of hope that those two were just friends.

She entered.

Inside she saw a few patrons researching and reading books. Why else would they be here?

And there she saw her, dressed in a royal blue peter pan collar dress, scanning books.

She looked so sophisticated, so demure. Yet Inoue sensed some sort of coldness to her as well, like she didn't want to truly open herself up to the world because she had experienced so much at such a young age.

When she made eye contact with her, Inoue didn't know why she felt so compelled to run, but before she knew it she heard Rukia calling her.

"Inoue-san, yes? Good morning, what brings you to my library? Can I assist you with anything?" Rukia said, politely.

A million thoughts and questions crossed Inoue's mind, but she didn't know where to begin. Instead she chuckled nervously, prompting a raised eyebrow from Rukia.

"Oh, heeheehee. I'm sorry, Rukia-san. I was just walking around and entered without realizing it," Inoue answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, did you want to talk or something?" Rukia asked, as if she knew why Inoue was here in the first place.

Inoue didn't say anything, instead, she was playing with her coat, but she knew Rukia was intelligent and perceptive - it seemed as if she noticed the minutest details. Rukia noticed the small action and asked, "Would you like to come upstairs to the fourth floor with me? I can make us some tea."

Inoue glanced at Rukia. "The fourth floor?"

"Yes, upstairs. This is the second floor."

Inoue looked confused, which made Rukia chuckle, telling her that it was a part of her numerical, arrangement system.

Inoue stared at Rukia, envying her. She seemed so classy and charming. While she knew Ichigo didn't have a specific type – he dated some girls during high school and college – she knew why he would find Rukia attractive. She was different…she was just Rukia, being herself, who didn't seem to care what anyone else thought about her. She had demonstrated that during the party. People were pointing and whispering about her, but she couldn't care less about that. However, Inoue could also tell that Rukia wanted to invisible – whatever that meant to her – as if trying to blend in without anyone noticing her presence, or trying to be as normal as she possibly could.

 _I can see why Kurosaki-kun cares for her. She's like his opposite, but at the same time, they're both similar._

She could feel tears forming, but she didn't to cry. Not in front of her.

"Inoue-san?" Rukia asked, concerned for her.

"Rukia-san, can we go upstairs? I would like to ask you something personal?"

Again, it was if Rukia expected this to happen. "Yes, of course. Please follow me."

Once upstairs, Rukia informed Inoue she would bring some freshly brewed hot tea for them, but was stopped by Inoue.

"Rukia-san? Do you have feelings for Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia's body didn't even move nor did she provide any non-verbal cues; she just stood there, looking at Inoue. Her violet irises only magnified the intensity of the stare further, but Inoue couldn't back down, she wanted an honest answer.

Finally, Rukia answered, "Ichigo and I have a complicated relationship, Inoue-san. When he and I met, a bond was formed, connecting us in more ways than one."

Inoue didn't understand what she meant, but she continued, "So, you and Kurosaki-kun are in a relationship?" It wasn't an accusation; she just needed to know.

Without any hesitation, Rukia answered, "We have a relationship, yes. But relationships are different for each person. It may seem as if I am giving you vague answers, Inoue-san, but the nature of our relationship is just that, a strong bond. Only time will tell what will happen to us."

Inoue shook her head gently. "I still don't understand."

"No one does. Relationships are much more complex than people think. I cannot advise you on anything, Inoue-san, but I will say that while relationships end, the bond born from it remains."

Once again, Inoue didn't understand what she meant, and once again, she had to stop her tears from pouring out, she excused herself and ran downstairs.

But she did hear Rukia apologize. Why? She wasn't sure herself.

As she was about to exit, she saw a flash of orange. Scared that he might think she was stalking them, she hid behind some shelves near the stairs and waited.

What she saw broke her heart even more. Ichigo, who was carrying some bags, had a small smile on his face.

Ichigo had seem much happier lately. Even though he was still brash and hotheaded, he was beginning to show a much softer side to him that she had only witnessed a few times. Even when they were together, he was emotionally guarded, uncomfortable when he had to express himself or reveal whatever was weighing down his heart. He never wore his emotions on his sleeves, preferring to bury them.

While not much has changed, Inoue could see that there was some vitality in his life now. And she couldn't help her heart from breaking more. It was thanks to Rukia that Ichigo was slowly opening up to the world. And for that she was both thankful and jealous. Jealous that she wasn't the one that could change Ichigo.

But she was sure that Rukia didn't force him to change. It was just organic, much like how their relationship blossomed.

As she heard the banter upstairs, she took it as a cue to leave the library. Although she didn't know Rukia that much, her intuition told her that she wouldn't inform Ichigo of their impromptu meeting.

While she couldn't completely let Ichigo go, she knew better than to come in between his relationship with Rukia.

 **[Thursday, 3am]**

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Ichigo screamed, causing the other patrons to look at him with censorious glares.

"Be quiet, Ichigo. Remember this is a library," Yoruichi stated, as if Ichigo just committed a crime.

He then looked at Urahara, who placed his right index finger in front of lip.

"That doesn't answer my question, Yoruichi-san. Besides, I thought you had to sleep for at least twelve hours, like a cat," Ichigo taunted.

"Yes, she does, Kurosaki-kun! But she doesn't only sleep during those hours!" Urahara sang and wiggled his eyebrows, but groaned when Yoruichi kicked him underneath the table.

Ichigo looked around and saw that Rukia was shelving books.

 **…**

 _Around midnight, a yawning Urahara was dragged by an alert Yoruichi. They were in front of Midnight Library 24._

 _"Yoruichi-san," Urahara whined. "I know we're both creative when it comes to our sexual activities, but the library is just too much. Besides, I am really sleepy. All that research and lab work are taking a toll on me. I'm beat."_

 _"Oh shut up, Kisuke. We're not here for that. I want to investigate Ichigo's little girlfriend. There's something about her that I can't figure out."_

 _"I know, I know," Urahara replied, tiredly nodding. "She looks like Kuchiki Taichou's late wife."_

 _Yoruichi stared at her partner, aware that he was just being a smartass. Like her, he knew that there was something about Rukia. She wasn't suspicious per se, but there was something that was so familiar yet unfamiliar about her. It was as if she had remained invisible up until being seen with Ichigo. Was there a motive behind her presence? Why did she just appear now?_

 _Urahara was thinking along the same lines. There was something off(?) with this Rukia. He didn't necessarily think it was a negative trait as most of the people at Seireitei were just plain weird, but they all served the people, so that was perhaps their redeeming quality. Personally, he felt he was the most normal among the weird, but Yoruichi would controvert that._

 _"Well, are we going to enter, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara asked._

 _She nodded and pulled him in with her._

 _The sight they saw left them paralyzed in shock, mostly because it wasn't a sight they usually saw on a regular basis. And this was coming from two captains who dealt with criminals and the inexplicable._

 _Rukia, the librarian, was walking around, asking if the patrons needed any assistance, while playing with a white Chappy yo-yo._

 _As she was performing the walk-the-dog yo-yo trick, she walked towards them, having seen them outside. She stopped in front of them and asked, "Hello, I remember you two from the Christmas party. You must be Ichigo's colleagues, yes? Welcome. How may I assist you two today?"_

 _Urahara smiled, thinking that this Rukia was indeed something else. She was either worldly or just out of this world. "Ah, yes Rukia-san, you have an excellent memory! I'm the impeccably handsome Urahara Kisuke, captain of Squad 12 and this is my lovely, intimate partner,_ _Shihōin_ _Yoruichi, captain of Squad 2 and the future commander of_ _Seireitei_ _. We are pleased to see you agai_ _n!"_

 _Rukia never stopped playing with her yo-yo, but smiled at them. "Yes, likewise. I apologize if I am being rude. Mai-chan, a little girl who occasionally comes here with her parents, taught me new yo-yo tricks and I cannot stop playing. I guess this is what it means to develop unnecessary habits. So please excuse my improper etiquette."_

 _"Rukia-san," Yoruichi began. "If you don't mind my asking, how long has this library been opened?"_

 _Ah, such is the life of a cautious captain from one of the 13 squads._

 _"About five years,_ _Shihōin_ _-sama," Rukia coolly responded._

 _"How come we never see you around?" The questions began to pour in, Yoruichi didn't hesitate, Urahara was just pleasantly smiling. He understood._

 _"Hmm. Since this library is opened at midnight and closes at 6am, I am usually asleep in the mornings and afternoons, or do inventory during midafternoon."_

 _"Is there a reason why you chose to open the library at those hours, Rukia-san?" Urahara pleasantly asked._

 _Before Rukia answered, she executed the brain-scrambler yo-yo trick perfectly. She smiled, pleased with herself and answered, "The only rationale I can give you, Urahara-san, is that my library caters to those who work late at night into the early hours of the morning. College students, researchers, those who are awake at this time seeking resources are usually here. That is why this library is opened at these hours. Those who require my resources or assistance come here."_

 _Both Urahara and Yoruichi didn't know what to expect as she seems to be the type who has a justification for everything – but they all made sense!_

 _Urahara studied Rukia as she was playing with her yo-yo. There was something about her. He was pretty sure that they've met before, a sentiment shared by Yoruichi. He decided to take the plunge._

 _"Rukia-san, may I impose and ask for your last name?" Urahara asked. His tone was now leaning towards the serious side of the mad scientist._

 _Rukia didn't seem unnerved by the question. In fact, her smile never wavered and she continued performing with the yo-yo._

 _"It is…"_

 _Urahara and Yoruichi leaned in, trying hard to catch it._

 _Then a full shelf of books was knocked over._

 _"… Rukia," she answered, the smile never left her face._

 _"Rukia-san! I'm so sorry, I was just trying to reach this book and by the time I grabbed it, I knocked everything over! I'm sorry!" a patron wailed._

 _The yo-yo stopped spinning. "No, no. As long as you and the books are not injured, everything is fine. I will be right there." She turned to the two captains and bowed, "I apologize, but I must cut this conversation short, my assistance is required. Please feel free to browse around the library."_

 _With that, Rukia walked away from the two stunned captains with her yo-yo in hand._

 _After she disappeared behind the shelves, Urahara jovially said, "Well, well! Rukia-san is sure something else, eh, Yoruichi-san?" Even as he said that, his eyes looked serious._

 _Yoruichi shook her head and looked at him. "I can tell she means well, but there's something about her I just can't put my finger on."_

 _Urahara grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, prompting Yoruichi to slap his head. "Not that! I mean she's giving us logical answers but she's also only telling us enough just to leave us speculating."_

 _Urahara rubbed his head. "Isn't that human nature, though? To reveal and to wonder?"_

 _His question earned him a glare from his partner._

 _Yoruichi sighed and glanced to where she could make of Rukia's form. "Intuition tells me that she's an ally, but there's also more to her. I'm sure we'll find out some day."_

 _"Your intuition is usually right," Urahara said, with a hint of praise._

 **…**

Urahara was reading some sort of science and technology book while Yoruichi was flipping at a fashion magazine that Rukia gave her.

Ichigo was beyond annoyed. First Rangiku and Renji, now these two! Can't they just leave her alone?!

Noticing his killer glare, Yoruichi flashed her trademark grin and said, "What's wrong, Ichigo? Pissed at us because we're ruining your alone time with your girlfriend? My, my, you've become bolder."

Urahara laid his head down in the book to stifle his laughs.

Ichigo scowled at his mentor. "Like hell I am! I'm just tired that everyone is putting butting in where they don't belong! And you two are not making anything better, enabling gossip like this!"

Again, the patrons hushed Ichigo, attempting to give him a glare, which Ichigo gladly returned. Of course, it was effective. His scowl was effective in the interrogation rooms. It was a weapon.

Yoruichi reveled in this. "So what are you going to do Ichigo? Tell your daddy on us?"

Ichigo's face immediately changed. Yoruichi and Urahara better not tell his father anything! Of course, they were likely to have shared this little tidbit because of the party and all. Damn them.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Cat got your tongue?" She and Urahara started laughing.

Urahara stopped and eyed Ichigo's bags of food. "Ah! Kurosaki-kun. We are famished, glad to know you were thinking about us, your elders!"

Urahara was about to take the bags, but Ichigo hit his face with the bags.

Rubbing his face, Urahara asked, "Is that your romantic breakfast with Rukia-san? Oh, fine. Perhaps Yoruichi-san and I will have breakfast with your father before we head back to Seireitei."

Cumulus clouds formed around Ichigo while Yoruichi's eyes glinted with mischief.

By the time Rukia completed shelving the books, she saw Ichigo, smiled, and then saw empty bags and plastic boxes on the table.

"Ichigo, did you feed some hungry hounds or something?"

The sun was beginning to rise.

"What are you thinking about Yoruichi-san? If it's about Rukia-san, I don't think we need to worry too much about her at this time." Urahara asked.

Yoruichi responded by nodding. Ultimately, she said, "I know. Like I said, she's most likely here for a reason that we can't even fathom, but her sudden appearance in Ichigo's life seems to indicate that something will happen."

It was by default that Urahara had already considered all this even before she had voiced them.

 **[Thursday, 7pm]**

Kuchiki Byakuya was staring at a picture of his late wife, Hisana. She had passed away five years ago due to a mysterious illness. It has been years since her passing, but he would forever cherish those years with her.

Byakuya frowned, the appearance of Rukia was unsettling. Not only did she physically look like Hisana, but there was something about her that generated something from the recesses of his brain, but he still couldn't put it in place.

 _Who is this Rukia?_

Solely based from his observations, she was quite close to the brash idiot, Kurosaki Ichigo. He couldn't deny that Ichigo was a capable captain – he did after all, take over his father's squad after Isshin decided to go back to his medical roots – perhaps in memory of his late wife. Kurosaki Masaki was killed while Isshin was away, investigating a case that to this day, remains unsolvable.

But back to Ichigo, although he was a capable leader, he really wasn't that astute, but this was coming from Byakuya's own personal biases against him. The two were not exactly the closest of friends. Ichigo would always annoy Byakuya. It probably had something to do about him criticizing Ichigo was a delinquent and would not be a great addition to the squads in Seireitei as he was too immature, too inexperienced.

Thinking back now, Byakuya realized that Ichigo has solved some of the most unpredictable and scientifically unsolvable cases in the past year.

 _Is there a connection between Rukia and the strange occurrences in Karakura?_

Byakuya had ordered Renji to investigate Rukia, but it was moot. His nearly incompetent vice-captain couldn't keep his mouth shut – even under direct orders – and told Rangiku, who also couldn't keep her mouth shut. And the next thing he knew, Renji had passed out and made a fool out of himself.

Though, he will never admit it, he felt satisfied when he was rejected by Rukia, who was doing it in such a remarkably sophisticated manner. She reminded him of…

…him…

All he knew was that the library was opened five years ago and the hours of operation was from midnight to 6am and it was catered to a certain population – those who did late night studying or research.

Perhaps he should pay her a visit.

 **[Friday, midnight]**

He was never one to back out on his plans nor was he ever late. If the library was opened at midnight, he would be there right on the dot. Not a minute earlier or later.

The library, as Byakuya expected, was empty. Perhaps because it was a Friday, the usual patrons decided to sleep in.

He looked around the library. Nothing looked abnormal; in fact, the library universally looked like all the others. It was just that, a library, full of books and shelves.

Very spotless, might he add.

"Good to see you _again_ , Kuchiki-sama."

He saw her at the reference desk, sipping some tea.

Resolute, Byakuya walked towards here, with soft, sophisticated steps.

He noticed that Rukia's demeanor never changed. She continued sipping her tea while waiting for him.

Byakuya was in front of her yet all she did was flicker her eyes to meet his gaze and he noted that there wasn't an ounce of emotion in her face.

Again, she reminded him of her – the ingrained Kuchiki mannerisms.

It was uncanny, how much this person reminded him of himself. It was almost like staring at his alter ego's reflection.

"Is there something I can assist you with, Kuchiki-sama?" she asked, out of obligation perhaps(?).

Byakuya opened his mouth, but he found that he had no words. He wasn't even sure what his intentions were. He knew he wanted to investigate her, that much he knew, but he wasn't sure if he had any concrete justifications on why he felt compelled to _visit_ her.

"Who are you, Rukia?" That name…why did it feel so familiar yet so foreign at the same time?

Her smile seemed to mock him. He couldn't get angry because even he knew it was a question that was ridiculous yet needed to be unpacked.

"I am just Rukia. A librarian. To others I am a friend. I personally see myself as someone who exists in the present time. There is no need to dwell on someone like me, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya stared at her. While she did look like Hisana, Hisana was just kind and demure and always thought of her family, which was why he fell in love with her. This Rukia looked a bit more childish yet intelligent, sarcastic yet kind, cynical yet respectful, immature yet worldly. She was shattering all the contradictions a person could ever have.

He gazed at her one last time and said, "I apologize, Rukia-san, I don't know what came over me. To be honest, I thought you were suspicious, but that was solely formed through my biases and distrust. Please excuse my insolence."

He was surprised at his own admission. And he was even more surprised that he didn't have any qualms about her – for he was able to trust her.

Instead of saying anything further, he excused himself and bid her a good morning.

But stopped when he heard her.

"Kuchiki-sama, perhaps my presence is initiating some form of memories that you might have once had, but at the same time, those memories have faded for a reason. The reason was born from a choice. There are no right or wrong choices as the choice was made through inevitability, but they do come with ramifications. Whether it remains in the past or will continue to haunt the present or future is up to you. That is your choice. Have a good Friday."

Without another word, he left the premise.

And saw Ichigo, who snarled at him and asked, "You too, Byakuya? What the hell? Leave her alone."

Byakuya closed his eyes, willing himself not to be too surprised at Ichigo referring to his name so casually. Instead, he walked to his car, ignoring Ichigo's insults.

Ignoring Ichigo wasn't the best thing. He came to Squad 6 and resumed screaming at him, resulting in a verbal spar with Byakuya.

 **[Saturday, 7am]**

Ichigo was uncomfortably sitting in Rukia's living room. He's usually not in her "house" – if one could describe the inner library as such – aside from the library. But because he was dealing with Rukia's visitors in the office, his energy was drained and he had slept in. By the time he arrived this morning, it was already 6am. The dejected look on Ichigo's face sent Rukia laughing to the point of tears; however, she also pitied him and invited him in for some breakfast.

This would be the first time that Rukia was providing the food, and cooking it for him.

He wasn't sure what to think anymore. Elated? Just because she was cooking for him?

So instead, he decided to occupy his mind with her décor.

Similar to the library, her "house" was quite spacious. It was very minimalistic, reminding him of traditional Japanese houses. The only thing that seemed out of place was her white distressed French style sofa. Rukia shared that she was usually lounging on that particular sofa. In fact, she was usually in her living room. Her "tea room" was similar yet the only extrinsic object in there was a tall, dark oak grandfather clock. Actually, every room was minimalistic, except for that one blatant, extrinsic object. Ichigo wasn't sure if that was intentional on her part or not.

Rukia slid the door open and carried a tray of food and set it on her traditional Japanese floor dining table.

While she placed the dishes down, Ichigo said, "I'm sorry, Rukia."

"For?" she asked.

"My friends are bothering you, aren't they? And it's all my fault," he said, and frowned.

Rukia finished setting the table and chuckled. "You have nothing to apologize for, Ichigo. They mean no harm. It felt quite nice seeing some of them _again_."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, but she began eating.

"I don't think they're gonna bother you us…I mean you again!"

She stopped chewing and coquettishly leaned over to him, "Did they bother us, Ichigo? Or were they interrupting your _alone time with me_?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Ichigo scowled, upset that he got busted by her. He needed to learn to filter himself.

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I'll do my best to finish the other chapter sometime next week, hopefully on either designated dates.**


	9. Chapter 9

Memories in the Rain is a personal favorite mini arc, and perhaps the most central Rukia and Ichigo storyline. It's such a shame when you notice that the earlier narratives were great and the latter stories become more reductive as the story progresses (or not).

* * *

 **Relata five: Memories in the Rain**

 **[. . .]**

Summer, fall, winter, spring, and summer again.

Two more days and it would be exactly a year since Ichigo stepped foot into the entrance doors of _Midnight Library 24._ The odd, spatially defying locative space where he met Rukia. Although he would deny it, that day would forever be archived as one of his happier moments in his life thus far; however, it was also one of his _darker_ days – it's always been, for it was the day his mother died.

Ichigo wasn't sure if he wanted to visit Rukia on his birthday. It was obligatory that he celebrated with his family and his squad members, but he was never truly content because his birth date was too close – it was near his mother's death anniversary.

Not to mention he was always in a foul mood during those three days. He didn't mean to be an asshole, but tragedy lives with you; it's akin to a ghost, one that continuously exists to haunt you.

It was worse when his squad members enabled his asshole behavior. They didn't deserve it, but Ichigo couldn't conceal himself of the guilt that's been eating him alive since that fateful day. He's not sure if he would ever recover from it. Preferably, he wanted to feel the guilt consume him because he would feel less guilty.

Though as he was getting older, a bit more mature, he channeled his guilt into anger, which worked for him because his anger was effective during interrogations. He wasn't a sadist by any standardized measurement like the Likert scale, but at times, he needed to release all that pent up self-hatred. It wasn't fair, but it was how it was. He could change it, but he didn't. Probably couldn't.

Which was one of the reasons he didn't want to visit Rukia. He might snap at her and he didn't want to. No one deserved being mistreated by him.

 _Especially Rukia._

So he decided to stay at the Kurosaki Clinic for the next three days, spending time with his family and pretending to be happy while masking his grief. His family bought his act, so he knew he was doing something right. And on July 17th, he would always force a smile for his family. It was like a ritual, masking the pain of being the sole reason – the fault – of Kurosaki Masaki's death. It was probably the only thing he could do for his family, pretending to be happy. He took the center of their family away from them and they wouldn't even allow him to apologize for it.

 **[…]**

"Ichi-nii, are you sure you're okay? You're awfully quiet today. On your birthday!" Yuzu, concerned, asked.

Ichigo had to smile at Yuzu's maternal instincts. That girl really resembled their mother. He shook his head and responded, "I'm fine, Yuzu. Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

Yuzu returned the smile. "Of course, Ichi-nii! It's your birthday!"

"Speaking of birthdays," Karin began, "here, this is from me and Yuzu. Hope you like. If not, not our problem."

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu admonished. "It's Ichi-nii's 27th birthday!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ichi-nii, is a hag." She carelessly tossed Ichigo an extra large wrapped bundle.

Ichigo unwrapped it slowly and found that the twins had given him several fashionable shirts, pants, and belts.

Despite inwardly feeling miserable, Ichigo wasn't completely sure how he felt about his younger sisters buying him, a grown ass man, clothes. His fashion choices were…well, quite fashionable for his line of work. In other words, his clothes were _fine_.

But he grinned and said, "Thanks, Yuzu, Karin."

Yuzu, again, gifted him with a bright smile. "You're welcome, Ichi-nii! We know you keep up with fashion trends from all the fashion magazines you try to hide in your apartment, so we decided to get you some nice, non-sensible clothes for work! You can look like those handsome actors who portray hot, rugged cops from the K-dramas and Jdoramas we always watch!"

Ichigo frowned. _Did Yuzu just say hot? Who has she been hanging out with? I'll kill him!_

Karin decided to chime in. "Yeah, Ichi-nii. It's getting harder and harder shopping for a hag like you. And since we all know you like to tight ass clothing, we thought we'll save you the trouble and went shopping for you. These clothes should last you a week."

Ichigo frowned harder. When did Karin become such an ageist? Before he was able to get a word in, Isshin decided to pounce on Ichigo.

"Yes, my son! Happy birthday, my only little boy! Give papa a big ole kiss!" Isshin puckered his lips out like a duck, but Ichigo threw him into the kitchen before he was able to make lip contact with his father.

Isshin cried and ran to the poster of his late wife and started crying to her about ungrateful children whom he gave their geneses to. And he started howling about how they received their beautiful genetic structure from him, causing Karin to stomp on his face.

Once again, Ichigo just smiled. This was his family. Weird, especially his father, who was probably the black sheep of the family, but he couldn't have asked for a better family for himself. He negated those immediate thoughts, however, as he punched his father repeatedly after he gifted him strawberry flavored condoms and two vouchers to a love hotel, complete with a spa treatment, as a birthday gift.

 **[…]**

Ichigo laid on his old bed and looked around. His family never changed the décor of his bedroom. It looked exactly as it did when he was fifteen.

 _I guess some things never change._

His eyelids felt heavy as he strained to keep his eyes open, staring at the walls covered with freshly coated white paint.

 **…**

 _The gray sky was producing massive, relentless raindrops. It looked like a dreary day, but the mother and son duo were otherwise happy, walking hand-in-hand, while holding an umbrella in their other hands._

 _"Ichigo, try not to get too wet and please use your umbrella. I don't want you getting sick." Although Kurosaki Masaki had a stern voice, she had a smile on her face._

 _"I won't Kasan! Look at me!" Ichigo then started jumping onto large puddles of water, but he didn't expect the puddles to retaliate and splash at his face._

 _Masaki laughed, amused at her son. "You're just like your father." She then used her sleeves to wipe his face._

 _Ichigo pouted. "I'm not like Tousan! Tousan is goofy! I'm a protector, Kasan! Your protector."_

 _Masaki covered his mouth, smothering her fits of laughter to avoid ruining her son's rather good mood. "That's right, Ichigo."_

 _As the two were nearing the bridge, Ichigo began to excitedly tell her about his upcoming tournament at the dojo. And how he was going to train hard to finally beat Tatsuki._

 _Masaki listened to her son attentively, her smile never left her face._

 _They were finally walking on the bridge, but Ichigo suddenly stopped and looked over to the river and saw a girl, with a short bob, staring into the river._

 _"Kasan, look over there. There's a girl standing there!" Ichigo pointed to the girl._

 _Masaki, confused, looked at where Ichigo was pointing and asked, "What, Ichigo?"_

 _"A girl, Kasan! Don't you see?"_

 _Masaki shook her head and before she was able to utter another word, Ichigo suddenly jumped over the bridge, running towards the river._

 _Ichigo saw the girl jump into the river and immediately acted. He ran towards her._

 _The rain was blinding him, blurring everything that happened. And before he knew it, he heard a truck driving, closing in on him._

 _"Ichigo!"_

 _Everything faded to black…_

 _…when he woke up, his mother was lying on top of him, arms wrapped protectively around him, with dark red liquid staining her clothes._

 _Simultaneously confused and anxious, he started shaking his mother, only to find her unresponsive._

 _"Kasan? Kasan, wake up," he said pleadingly._

 _Masaki's lifeless body continued to be unresponsive._

 _Ichigo in tears, continued to shake his mother, futilely attempting to wake her up._

 _"Kasan!"_

 _The rain was harshly coming down, piercing through his yellow raincoat._

 **…**

Ichigo's body shot straight up. Cold sweat was dripping down his face and he began hyperventilating.

With a shaking hand, he clutched the front of shirt tightly and attempted to steady his breathing.

He tightly shut his eyes, willing the images from his past to recede from his memory; however, the attempt was in vain, as the memories became more prominent, more visual.

 **…**

 _A young, short-haired Yoruichi was trying to talk Ichigo, who was tightly hugging his mother's body, and screaming for everyone to stay away from them._

 _"Ichigo," she said, through unshed tears, "please let us help you."_

 _Ichigo, crying, yelled, "No! Don't take Kasan away from me! Get away from us!"_

 _"Ichigo…" Yoruichi tried to reach to him, but stopped as Urahara touched her shoulder._

 _They all knew the pain of witnessing the death of a loved one._

 _Kurosaki Isshin, captain of Squad 10, who was away investigating another case in a nearby town, came running to his son and shouted, "Ichigo!"_

 _Upon hearing his father, Ichigo stared at his father with his blurred vision. "Tousan…" he uttered weakly._

 _Isshin ignored all protocols and ran to them, hugging Ichigo and Masaki's body tightly._

 _In a painful voice, Isshin tried to comfort his son. "It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay."_

 _But Ichigo knew better than that. Everything will change. Nothing will be the same. Ever._

 **…**

Ichigo clenched his fist tightly, suddenly felt a wave of claustrophobia and decided to go downstairs to get a glass of cold water.

 _Maybe that will help._

As he was walking downstairs, he kept staring at his phone, randomly sliding the screen so it would light up.

 _3:18am._

Before he knew it, he dialed the library's number.

It rang once, twice, and finally, _she_ picked up.

" _Midnight Library_ – "

He immediately hung up, discomfited that he had called her.

 _I'm not sure why, though._

After draining two whole glasses of cold water, Ichigo sat down at the small family dining table. He simply sat there, thinking.

With a shaky breath, he dialed the library again.

After the third ring, he heard Rukia automatically say, " _Midnight Library 24_ , _this is Rukia, how may I assist you?"_

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

 _"Hello? If this is what you would describe as a prank call, then I will hang up on you."_

He then heard her chuckle darkly.

 _"And please be aware of this harmless threat: since I can track down this number and find your address. I will then proceed to order at least one hundred boxes of pizza and ask them to deliver them to your house, and you will have to pay for it, dearly. Nice talking to you, expect some pizzas later today. Goodbye and good luck."_

Before she hung up, Ichigo found his voice again. "Rukia?"

Silence.

 _"Oh, good morning, Ichigo. Consider yourself lucky. Had you not spoken up, your credit card would have been massively charged today."_

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You knew it was me, Rukia."

 _"Perhaps, but you never call me at this time, so I have to assume the worst."_

Silence.

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, he wanted to tell her something. Anything. Yet he failed to produce any words.

 _"Ichigo? Is everything alright?"_ Rukia asked.

No, he wanted to say, but didn't know what to exactly tell her. He couldn't risk anything. That was his selfish side.

Instead, he lied. "I'm fine, Rukia."

The line between them went silent again, but Ichigo knew she had that calculating yet thoughtful look on her face.

She finally said, _"Well, if you are sure you are okay, then I believe you. Did you need anything, Ichigo?"_

"No, I just thought I would call to see how you are. It's been busy, so I haven't had the time to come visit you."

More lies.

He heard some papers shuffling in the background. _"Oh, I see. Well, I guess it feels nice to be missed, but you need not prioritize me over your own work, Ichigo. We will see each other when we do. And if you want to talk, I am usually here."_

Although he knew Rukia couldn't see him, he smiled. "Thanks, Rukia."

 _"I did not do anything, but you are always welcome, Ichigo."_

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later, okay?"

 _"Hmm."_ Was her only response.

"Okay, bye Rukia."

 _"Ichigo,"_ she hesitantly called.

"Yeah?"

 _"Happy belated birthday, Ichigo."_

"How did…" Ichigo began, but shook his head. She always knew somehow; a walking encyclopedia of sorts who continuously archived everything. Instead of finishing his previous question, he simply said, "Thanks, Rukia."

They both hung up at the same time.

 **[…]**

Squads 2, 10, 12, and 13 were called to investigate a series of gruesome murders the next day.

At 1am, a murder was committed near the train station this morning. Another at 2am, and another at 3am.

Three murders in one morning.

And all the victims were women.

By 2:11pm, another woman was killed near one of the many coffee shops in Karakura.

All squad captains and vice-captains were assembled and were meeting at Squad 12's research lab, where they discussed the victims' wounds, the locations the bodies were found, witnesses, and potential suspects.

"So, from our thorough bodily research methods, "Urahara began comically, despite the seriousness of the case, "each wound was inflicted at a different place, with a different weapon; however, all four victims' body was ghastly white, as if their very lives were sucked out of their bodies."

Ichigo's body immediately stiffened and then he frowned, attempting to mask any further reactions.

 _Are these cases related to another vindicate spirit again? Shit._

He could feel Yoruichi transparently staring at him, as if commanding him to tell her whether he knew anything.

 _Damn her for being observant._

"So Yoruichi-san and I have discussed it. Each squad member will be patrolling the streets of Karakura every hour and will detain any suspects for questioning. Please remember to minimize any physical altercations with any potential suspects, unless it is necessary. Any questions? Good?" Urahara sang.

Yoruichi stood up and continued, "Kisuke will continue to examine these bodies and we will have follow up with another meeting here tomorrow, but we're most likely dealing with a serial killer right now. I want to know why these women were targeted. Got it?"

A collective yes reverberated against the walls.

Ichigo and Ishida were observing the questionings through the glass windows. Yoruichi and Soi Fon had summoned each victims' friends and families, trying to deduce any possibilities for the intent(s) of their murders.

But it was all for moot.

"I don't think any of them are possible suspects, Kurosaki," Ishida revealed. "There is a disconnect between the times the crime was committed and where they all were."

Ichigo scratched his chin, noticing a slight stubble growing there, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it seems like each of them were elsewhere as the crimes were committed. Victim one's boyfriend was at the train station, miles away from where she was murdered as he had to board an early train to get to the next city. Victim two's family woke up to head to Tokyo for a vacation, only to find her gone. Families of victims three and four don't even live here."

"More importantly, is there a reason why the murderer murdered them within three hours? And then broke that time frame by committing another one at 2:11pm? Are those simply arbitrary or is it a mind game?" Ishida inquired as he pushed his glasses up.

Ichigo frowned. "Of course those are just arbitrary numbers, Ishida. It's a serial killer. He kills. End of story."

Ishida frowned in return. "Your lack of intelligence never ceases to surprise me, Kurosaki. Serial killers have a reason and intent. They're thorough. Have you not watched _Zodiac_?"

Ichigo scowled in response. "Well, Agent 86, please let me know what's the motive then?"

Ishida ignored the insult of being compared to the American sitcom. "I'll let you know once we get leads, _captain_."

Insults and comebacks were hurled back and forth, leading them to insignificant results and nowhere.

Fortunately, Yoruichi came out of the interrogation rooms and yelled at them to shut the hell up.

 **[…]**

Ichigo yawned as he stretched his arms. It's been a long day at Seireitei since everyone was either patrolling the streets of Karakura and/or gathering suspects for questioning.

To be honest, Ichigo was worried for his sisters and…

… _Rukia_ …

Ichigo snorted, thinking that Rukia could probably beat the shit out of anyone who dared laid a finger on her, but he couldn't help but worry, especially if the serial killer was targeting women. Even if Rukia was highly strategic and intelligent, given the circumstances, the serial killer might be able to outwit her.

 _Not to undermine Rukia…maybe I should call her to tell her to close the library for a few days. Or until we arrest the bastard. Will she even listen to me? Probably not. Damn her and her stubbornness._

He then heard a knock on his door.

Rubbing his neck, he said, "Come in."

Yoruichi entered, a stern look on her face.

Ichigo immediately sat up straight, understanding that that look meant business. "What's up, Yoruichi-san? Did you find some possible leads on the case?"

Yoruichi shook her head as she sat down. "No, but another woman was murdered at 5pm behind EON Shōten and it's as Kisuke said, the woman seems to have her very soul sucked out of her." She sighed and played with her ponytail in an agitated manner.

Ichigo scowled. "I won't let this bastard get away. Yoruichi-san, Squad 10 can take care of the patrols tonight. We'll just rotate until we find the bastard."

Yoruichi shook her head. "No need, Ichigo, Squad 11 is taking care of it. Kenpachi and his entire squad are excited at the prospect of finding the culprit. Since they're all amped up with excitement, let them work until tomorrow morning and we'll follow up with you on the 18th."

Ichigo looked at her, confused etched all over his face. "Yoruichi-san! I can't take a vacation tomorrow! I can't be selfish and let everyone else cover for me! I…"

Before Ichigo got another word in, Yoruichi raised her hand, halting him. "Ichigo," she softly said. "It's the 17th tomorrow."

Ichigo's face immediately turned white. How could he forget his mother's anniversary death again? Truth be told, he often used work as an excuse to momentarily forget. That way, the pain wouldn't paralyze him for the week and he could, at the very least, get some work done.

Ichigo slumped in his chair, trying not to hyperventilate in front of his former mentor.

Yoruichi knew Ichigo didn't liked to be pitied, but there were times when one just had to show compassion towards other. She placed her hand firmly on his right shoulder. "Ichigo, I know you're more than capable, but your family has always gone to Masaki's grave together. Don't break that tradition. Come back the next day when everything is out of your system. We have more than enough people working tonight and tomorrow and Ishida volunteered to stay the night here, so go home to your family."

Ichigo looked up at Yoruichi. He couldn't form any words; all he could do was nod. But even that nod seemed to have drained all of his energy and soul.

 **[…]**

Ichigo was simply sitting in his car, his knuckles white from tightly gripping onto his leather steering wheel for a period of time.

His car was still at Seireitei's parking lot simply because he didn't want to go home yet; home being the Kurosaki Clinic. If he came home now, he would witness what his family has been trying so hard to hide from him: their sorrows. And knowing that they never once blamed him for Masaki's death amplified the guilt that was always eating him alive.

 _Why don't they just blame me? I would feel much better._

By this time, Ichigo's hands were numb and he let go of his steering wheel, both arms went limp.

He would usually go to a bar at this time, but he didn't feel like going anywhere.

Except _there_.

 **[…]**

As Ichigo was walking towards the library, he saw Rukia sitting on the white stone steps, gazing at the bright full moon.

It was probably a bad time, considering his personal, inner dilemma, but he couldn't help but stare – gawk really – at Rukia's long, extra pale legs. This was his first time seeing her wearing shorts; not just any shorts but some denim cutoffs. And a red plaid shirt! What was she thinking wearing something like that?! She was usually boasting her skirt and dress collections to the world.

Ichigo wasn't sure if Rukia realized her was there, but her eyes never left the moon. Ichigo then looked up, wondering what in the hell she was looking at. The moon, like any other full moons, were the same, weren't they?

Suddenly, a thought hit him.

 _Shit! How long has Rukia been sitting out here? What if the serial killer's watching her every move, waiting for the perfect time to attack?! Damn it Rukia!_

He immediately reached for his gun, wildly looking around for any suspicious entity.

"Long time no see, Ichigo," came Rukia's voice, full of amusement. "Are you here to arrest me?"

Ichigo turned around and scowled at her. He noticed that she didn't even move an inch from her spot. "What the hell are you doing out here?!"

"Nice to see you, too, Ichigo. I am doing quite well, thank you for asking. The moon is quite beautiful, yes?" Rukia deadpanned.

He marched towards her, grabbing her arm and forced her to walk with him.

"Oh my. You are sure in a rush, _detective_ ," Rukia coyly said.

He didn't miss the innuendo.

When they entered the library, Ichigo yelled, "What the hell are you doing outside at this hour?! Didn't you read or watch the news! There's a serial murder on the loose!"

He didn't even realize he was still holding her arm.

Rukia stared at his hand and nodded at it. Confused, Ichigo looked down and saw that he had a firm hold on her and immediately let go, a bit ashamed for letting his emotions take over like that.

Rukia dramatically waved her arm around and walked around like a malfunctioning robot.

"Rukia…" Ichigo tiredly said.

She immediately stopped when she heard his tone. Placing a hand on her hip, she answered, "Yes, I have heard, Ichigo. In fact, Matsumoto-chan and her really short captain..." She ignored Ichigo's chuckle. "...saw me running errands earlier today and engaged in a rather informational conversation with me. But what would you like me to do? Lock myself up and not assist others?"

 _Yes_ , Ichigo inwardly voiced.

"Besides," she continued, "if you noticed their pattern, they have a specific schedule. It seems that for them, time is not arbitrary. Or should I say, they are trying to be clever with the use of numerical patterns?"

That caught Ichigo's attention. "Huh? What do you mean by schedule? Numerical patterns?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Did you not tell me you graduated in biology and physics?"

Ichigo rubbed his neck. "Yeah. And?"

"So you must be well-versed with number theory, yes?"

"…"

"Please do not tell me you cheated your way in and out of college."

"Hey! I'll let you know I graduated at the top of my class!" Ichigo defended.

Rukia dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "What I am trying to explicate is that the person you are searching for is committing these murders based on the theory of HP."

…

"What does the computer brand HP have to do with this? Are you saying a hacker is committing these crimes?"

Rukia tiptoed to meet Ichigo's eyes, intently staring at him.

Ichigo suddenly felt scrutinized and to a lesser extent, exposed. Those violet orbs of hers were like crystal balls, predicting his future and internal struggles. He started to tug on the gold necklace she gifted him last Christmas.

She then flicked his nose. Extra hard.

"Hey! That was uncalled for," Ichigo, aggravated, shouted. Luckily there was no one in the library. Well, it wasn't opening hours anyway, but still, they were probably smart enough to stay indoors for the night – and morning. Unlike the person standing in front of him.

"Consider that punishment for lying through college," Rukia monotonously replied, causing Ichigo to grumble under his breath.

"Go on with your damn explanation," he urged. He wanted to know more about her so called _theories_.

"HP as in home prime. Even though the clock, a twenty-four based numerical system is different from any numerical theories, your wanted person seems to think that Seireitei is incapable of thinking beyond the limits of a numerical system. The first murder was committed when?"

"1am," Ichigo answered.

"Second?"

"2am."

"Third?"

"3am?"

"Fourth"

"2:11am."

"And then the fifth murder was committed at 5pm, yes? Do you not see a pattern?"

"Uh…no," Ichigo lamely answered. He put both hands up as he saw Rukia's death glare and conceded, "But I do know that there's likely a pattern!"

Rukia nodded in approval. "Yes, the culprit used the HP prime numbers to commit the murders." She tapped her chin in thought. "They were trying to be clever, knowing that not a lot of people will notice that odd connection between time and numbers. Remember Ichigo, things may not seem to be likely connected, but there will be ways to apply them, forcing that connective rhythm. In this case, numbers are relative to the present time."

Ichigo wasn't sure what she was alluding to, but if his memories from his torturous college years were accurate, then the next number prime number would be 23.

"So that bastard will likely strike at 11 tonight!" He took out his phone and saw that it was 10:10pm.

Rukia hit Ichigo's back as a congratulatory pat. "Oh! You are so smart, Ichigo!"

Ichigo ignored her and was about to step outside, but remembered that Yoruichi had forbidden him from coming back until the 18th. Instead, he called, informing her of a potential attack and to send every squad member tonight at multiple locations. And of course, he had to enlighten her of the HP theory and explaining to her that the HP computer company was not involved.

As Ichigo was making the call, Rukia sat down at one of the tables and observed Ichigo.

 _This is not as simple as it seems, Ichigo._

Ichigo ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket and turned to look at Rukia, who never once stopped observing him.

"Why are you not returning to Seireitei, Ichigo? I am quite sure you are not here to protect me, yes?" she asked.

Ichigo seemed frozen in his spot. "I have the day off tomorrow. Tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death."

Although Rukia was still observing Ichigo – his body language and eyes – her face held no emotion, but at the same time, she didn't probe further.

While the air was tense, the silent atmosphere was almost welcoming. For once, someone didn't ask any follow up questions about his mother. And for that, he was grateful, even if was a painful truth.

Wanting to cut the silence in half, if only momentarily, Ichigo then voiced his worries, "If you knew the times the murderer was gonna attack, why were outside anyway?! What if you were next?"

Rukia crossed her legs, her playful voice returned. "Hmm? Were you worried for my wellbeing, Ichigo?"

"No!" _Yes_.

Rukia laughed. "You need not to worry about me, Ichigo. I doubt that person can enter this library."

That certainly caught Ichigo's attention. "What are you blabbering about now?"

Rukia smiled. "Ever heard of barriers?"

"Like a fence?"

"You know I never quite understood why I spend so much time talking to you when you simplify everything. What are you? A scientific reductionist?" Rukia impishly ridiculed. But it was apparent that she was unimpressed with Ichigo right now.

"Hey now! I was just asking! No need to freaking bite my head off," Ichigo said and scowled. She sure knew how to compliment a guy. What a treat to have her around.

"Fine, fine. I apologize. Back to barriers. Before she died," Rukia began, hints of fond remembrance of the said person, though there were hidden tones of sorrow in her voice. "Shirayuki-san placed multiple powerful barriers throughout this library. Only certain _entities_ are capable of entering without any restrictions."

…

Ichigo scratched his head, but he didn't know what to say without sounding like a classified idiot.

Rukia saw his face and chuckled. "I do not expect you to understand _yet_ , Ichigo."

Ichigo had to ask, "Rukia, is that murderer a vindictive spirit or something? Reports show that all the victims' bodies were all deathly white when they were found, like their souls were sucked out or something."

Rukia tilted her head to the side and stared at him, a finger under her chin. "Yes, it is most likely a spirit. One that most likely has a connection to you and your family, Ichigo. So be careful tomorrow."

"Rukia…?"

She stood up and walked towards her office.

 _What's her implications? What is she trying to tell me without really voicing it? Am I supposed to figure it out by myself? Actually, it seems that she's always trying to force me to figure out everything on my own while deciphering her words of ambiguous wisdom. Agh!_

He didn't realize that Rukia had returned with a chocolate and strawberry birthday cake. When he did finally realize it, he blinked multiple times.

"Rukia..?"

She gifted him a soft smile, one that quickened his heartbeats. "Happy belated birthday, Ichigo."

For the first time today/yesterday, he genuinely smiled. "Thanks, Rukia. Since you remember that I like chocolate, I can ignore the strawberry jabs. Thanks."

"You already thanked me, Ichigo. No need to thank me multiple times. Even I do not thank you more than once when you dust my shelves."

Ichigo scowled again. "Way to ruin the moment, Rukia."

She just laughed and presented him a rather large knife, which was unsettling to Ichigo, especially since he noted how sparkly her eyes were.

Rukia gave him a wicked grin. "I have been waiting to try this cake! I specifically ordered it this afternoon and asked them to make it within four hours! Go on! Cut the cake! And make sure you give me a big slice, please."

"What the hell, Rukia? This is my cake! Shouldn't I get the biggest slice?"

"Cut the cake, please."

Muttering to himself again, Ichigo did as he was told.

As they were eating cake, Rukia presented him with three bullets. "Here, consider this your birthday gift and bring them with you tomorrow."

Ichigo placed his fork down and looked at the strange gift. "What? Who am I gonna shoot with these?"

Rukia wiped her face with the napkin. "Oh, Ichigo, your witticisms are getting better! Is it because you have been hanging out with me?!"

Ichigo smirked. "Are you saying I'm witty, Rukia?"

Her response was jabbing his hand with her fork, all the while smiling with her eyes closed.

 _Thanks for making today a bit more bearable, Rukia._

 **[…]**

 _It was raining during Masaki's funeral, which seemed depressingly fitting. Not only were there human tears, but nature was also gifting them with metaphorical tears as a farewell to the kind Kurosaki Masaki._

 _Life was full of bitter irony sometimes._

 _Ichigo sat with his younger twin sisters, both were crying uncontrollably. But Ichigo? He couldn't even cry, he just looked like a zombie, staring at his mother. Even when the casket was closed, Ichigo didn't shed a single tear._

 _Isshin stared at his son, understanding the denial of losing the center of the Kurosaki family. Regardless of how many times he told him that it wasn't his fault, Ichigo had already finalized his feelings. It was his fault that his mother died._

 _For him._

 _Ichigo felt like he was his mother's murderer._

 _For weeks, Ichigo remained silent, never uttering a word._

 _One day Tatsuki came running to the Kurosaki house, informing Isshin that Ichigo had skipped school and was at the river staring at the water._

 _Isshin thought the worst and ran to the river and screamed for his son._

 _Although lifeless, Ichigo turned and blankly stared at his father. He finally uttered, "Tousan…?"_

 _Isshin ran to Ichigo and grabbed him, hugging him tightly._

 _Ichigo finally cried._

 **[…]**

Ichigo woke up from yet another nightmare of the past and looked at his iPhone: July 17th.

The only day he would smile to everyone was today. The only day.

As usual, Yoruichi had kept her promise. No one from his squad had updated him on the case. He wasn't sure whether he should be thankful or not. After yesterday's call, she had only told him that she will order all squads to be on every corner, every alleyway, and will patrol 24/7. That was the end of that.

Sighing, Ichigo changed into one of this sister's many outfits they gifted him for his birthday: light skinny jeans a fitted blue Henley shirt.

He messed with his orange mop and breathed heavily. Afterwards, he finally decided to leave his room.

And made sure that he had his gun with him.

He saw Yuzu already cooking breakfast and smiled. "Morning, Yuzu."

Yuzu turned around with a spatula in hand and smiled at her brother, "Good morning, Ichi-nii! Breakfast will be ready in five minutes!" She then poured him a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

At that moment, Karin walked into the quaint kitchen, yawning. "Morning Ichi-nii, Yuzu."

"Morning," Ichigo and Yuzu echoed simultaneously.

Ichigo looked around. "Where's Tousan?"

Karin shrugged. "Hopefully gone. Away from here."

Right when she said that, Isshin dived right into the kitchen, sloppily kissing Karin's cheek. Karin's entire face got red and she decided to choke her father with his own tie.

For a man who looked rather handsome in a black suit and tie, he sure looked ridiculous, especially with his purple face as he was losing his vitality.

Poor Yuzu was trying to get her older twin to let go, but the latter refused. If anything, Karin pulled the tie tighter, restricting any form of air from coming out of Isshin's mouth or nostrils.

Ichigo just smiled.

 **[…]**

As they were walking uphill, Yuzu started breathing heavily.

Karin sighed and said, "We've been going up here for years now, Yuzu. Seriously, you should be used to it."

"I know, Karin-chan, but it's so hot today. And the hem of my dress is sticking to my sweaty legs. Ick," Yuzu cutely whined.

Karin snorted. "Maybe you should stop wearing those flowery dresses of yours, Yuzu."

"Karin-chan!"

Ichigo who was walking ahead, stopped and turned back to look at his sisters. He smiled down at them. "Come on guys, we're almost there." He then looked around, searching for their father. "Where the hell did Tousan go?"

"Hopefully rolling away somewhere," Karin muttered. She then noticed her brother's eyes widen, astronomically. It was almost comical. She nudged her twin sister, gaining her attention.

Both of them turned around to follow their brother's line of gaze and saw that a really short young girl with shiny black shoulder length hair dressed in a pink and blush leopard print dress holding a black umbrella to shield her from the toxic UV rays.

"Oh! That's a smart idea, using an umbrella to shield us from the sunlight. Why didn't we think of that, Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Yuzu, that's the least of our worries. Why is she talking to our crazy father? Is he asking her to give him grandchildren?" Karin asked, seriously.

"Karin-chan!"

"What?" Karin defended. "You know that's his goal in life, Yuzu. So Ichi-nii, how do you feel about your future wife?" She cackled.

The two then looked at their brother and saw how his eyes narrowed in distrust.

 _What the hell is she doing here?! And what the hell is the old man telling her?!_

From what he could see, it looks like Isshin was asking her a series of questions, most likely nonsensical questions, judging my his equally absurd hand gestures.

He then saw Isshin point to Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu, as if trying to introduce them to her.

Ichigo saw that Rukia turned to look at him and enthusiastically waved at him with her left hand.

"Eh?! Ichi-nii, do you know that girl?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to tell his sister. The family never met her! What was he supposed to tell them?!

"Uh, yeah! We've met a couple of times," Ichigo answered, hoping that his vague answers would satisfy his nosy sisters.

"Really?" Karin droned. "Judging from her enthusiastic waving, she seems to know you. Like really know you, Ichi-nii. When are you gonna introduce your wife to us?"

Yuzu gasped. "Ichi-nii! You have a girlfriend and never told us?!"

Ichigo began moving in a hilariously awkward manner. One that could rival his own father's juvenile antics. "On second thought, she's a really good friend that I've recently met at the library. Let me go say hi to her right now! I'll meet you guys later, okay!"

Ichigo zoomed downhill in record time and dragged Rukia away from his annoying father. But before that, Ichigo made sure to kick Isshin, sending him tumbling downhill.

The events that just occurred baffled the Kurosaki twins.

Yuzu then asked, "So does Ichi-nii know her or what?"

Karin played with her dark blue baseball cap and then laughed evilly, shocking Yuzu.

"Karin-chan? What's wrong?"

Still chuckling darkly, Karin responded, "It looks like our old man is gonna get his wish soon, Yuzu."

"Eh?!"

 **[…]**

After taking her to an isolated place full of trees, located behind the cemetery, Ichigo began his interrogation.

"What the hell are you doing here in broad daylight?" Ichigo shrieked.

"I decided to take a walk around town," Rukia nonchalantly replied. "Besides, did you not once complain that you rarely see me out in the daylight? This is my way of showing you that I am not a vampire."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, says the person who uses a big ass black handlebar umbrella, shielding herself from the sun."

"I do not want to melt," Rukia countered.

"Rukia, why are you here?"

"I sensed a strong spiritual aura and followed it here. It has been evading me, dividing its auras so that I would not be able to track it down."

"Do you mean the killer?" Ichigo asked, his tone grave.

Rukia twirled her black umbrella and nodded. "Yes, and it chose to follow you Ichigo. Perhaps because you have reported its planned numerical sequence and wants to get revenge on you, or…" Rukia suddenly stopped.

Ichigo looked at her. "Or what?"

Rukia's violet eyes stared right into his amber eyes, but she didn't follow up.

Without breaking eye contact, Ichigo urged her to continue. "Or what, Rukia?"

"Or perhaps that spirit has been following you to finish what it could not in the past," she vaguely answered.

Ichigo was getting agitated. Initially he wanted to avoid this current situation that would soon escalate because he knew that Rukia only wanted to look after his wellbeing, but he couldn't stop himself, especially since she had followed him here. "Don't give me this shit now, Rukia and just give me clear answers."

Knowing Rukia, Ichigo knew that she was not easily hurt or rattled by anyone's words.

But right now, Ichigo couldn't care less, even though he was cognizant of the fact that he would later regret being an ass to her.

"Ichigo, I am pretty sure the culprit Seireitei has been looking for the past week is a hollow."

His eyes hardened.

"The same hollow that _killed_ your mother," she finished.

"Don't act like you know everything, Rukia!" Ichigo couldn't contain himself any longer. All bottled up emotions of the last eighteen years were quickly erupting. "I'm the one that killed my mother. Not your stupid hollows or whatever! I did! I killed my mother!"

Rukia just stared at him wordlessly. Any flicker of emotions were betrayed and masked by her expressionless face.

Which only fueled Ichigo's anger.

He chanced a look at her but saw that her face continued to be devoid form of emotion. It was like she was Byakuya's carbon copy. But in the end, he couldn't blame her. She's probably witnessed a lot of her own tragedies. What made his so special? Compared to the millions who have experienced a similar loss?

Without another word, he ran away. From her.

And didn't look back at Rukia.

He didn't see that her face changed to one of suppressed anguish and pity as she stared at his retreating figure.

 **[…]**

Ichigo stopped running – he didn't even know why he even ran in the first place, away from Rukia. Past and present thoughts began to comingle with each other, confounding him – he didn't know where to begin or where to stop. It was all blurry to him and he felt the pressure of it all it, forcing the entirety of his body to the ground.

Both hands fisted a mixture of dirt and rubble.

 _Why isn't anyone blaming me?! I killed Kasan! I killed her and yet I'm not getting punished for anything! The case was never solved because they refuse to arrest me! It's my fault Karin and Yuzu lost Kasan. My fault that Tousan lost his wife. We lost our center of happiness because of me! I just wish someone will blame me!_

Ichigo was too deep in his own despair that he failed to notice a shadow lurking, trekking towards his sisters.

 **[…]**

Rukia sat down on the medium height concrete walls, separating the woods from the cemetery. She never left the place.

She wasn't sure why she was being aloof with Ichigo today, but since the morning, she felt a strange pressure and decided to follow it for once. She was aware that that particular hollow generated her own memories. Ones that she had deeply suppressed only to have them resurface as an emerging yet familiar threat was resurfacing.

Tightly clenching her umbrella, she stared at a particular spot in the sky as if waiting for it to open a threshold.

 **…**

 _The man before her gave her the vilest smile she had ever seen. She wanted nothing more than to wipe it off from his face._

 _"Remember my words, Kuchiki Rukia, you were never meant to exist. You're simply existing based on the pretense of borrowed time. And because of you, the people you deem as precious are all dead."_

 _He laughed._

 _"You bastard…" but Rukia could no longer find her voice as she fell into a dark abyss, but not before seeing the lifeless bodies of her captain, who tried to protect her until his last breath, and the rest of Squad 13._

 **…**

Rukia's eyes never left the sky and continued to stare off into the unknown space. Perhaps she was being self-righteous and for once lost control over her own emotions, projecting her own frustrations onto Ichigo's despair.

 _Again, I was being insensitive._

She narrowed her eyes at the sky as she felt the pressure coming within the vicinity.

 _When will you reveal yourself?_

 **[…]**

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu finally made it to Masaki's tombstone.

Isshin was jumping around telling his wife that he was well and that although two of their three kids disrespected him, they were all content in their lives. He then proceeded to jumping around and started juggling with three huge rocks.

Karin suppressed the urge to send her father tumbling back downhill and instead was inwardly telling her mother that everything was fine and that she shouldn't worry about them.

Meanwhile Yuzu was cleaning her tombstone and crying.

"Yuzu," Karin sighed. "Don't cry."

Sniffling, Yuzu answered, "I can't help myself. I always get sentimental when we visit Kasan."

Isshin immediately ran up to Yuzu and tried to squeeze all of her vitality out with a bone crushing hug. "Aw! No worries my little second daughter! Papa will make you happy again!" Isshin started to do random flips and cartwheels, hoping that Yuzu could at least smile.

Veins were popping all over Karin's head. All the peace and quiet were disrupted by their idiotic father. She had no choice. So she mustered all of her strength and threw their father downhill again.

"Go to where you belong, you freak!" she screamed.

"Karin-chan!"

Karin was about to wave her twin sister off, but noticed that her sister started to scream in pain.

She immediately turned and saw that Yuzu was being levitated by something. She couldn't really see what it was because it was all so blurry to her. She could make out a grayish giant form, but other than that, she had no idea what it was.

"Yuzu!" Karin screamed and began to run towards her. But the invisible entity also grabbed a hold of Karin and began choking her as well.

 **[…]**

At a distance, Ichigo heard his sisters' screams and immediately stood up and ran towards them.

 **[…]**

"So you finally decided to reveal your true form? I must say you are bigger than what the sources described you in their books. Perhaps you have grown since then?"

The hollow turned and saw Rukia standing in front of him. She was nonchalantly twirling her open black umbrella.

"Ah…a beautiful woman who can see me. I sense that your spiritual energy is above average. In fact, it seems to be the most powerful in this small town."

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"You smell delicious. I've heard a lot about you. _Kuchiki Rukia_."

Rukia smirked. "Oh? How flattering. I assume _he_ sent you here, Grand Fisher?"

The hollow now known as Grand Fisher laughed boisterously and said, "No, I came on my own accord. I wanted to finish the kill that was left incomplete years ago."

Before Rukia could get another word in, she heard Ichigo yelling for her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo then saw the creature in front of him, holding his sisters hostage. "Damn you! Let them go!" He pulled out his gun and started shooting at the hollow.

"Ichigo, be careful! Do not risk harming your sisters!" Rukia reprimanded.

Ichigo growled. "Then why do you think I should do?!"

The hollow laughed and presented Ichigo with an image from his tentacle-limb. An image from several years before: the girl that he was trying to save that cost his mother's life.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "How? What?"

"Do you remember me now, boy?" The hollow taunted.

"That hollow is called Grand Fisher. A codename that was given to him due to his rather infamous invisible powers as he has successfully evaded those who have been trying to capture him. He has been existing for centuries now, adapting to the ever changing epoch and becoming more powerful as landscapes change. Former priests and priestesses from the feudal era have been trying to capture him, but have failed and lost their lives after each attempt. He lures humans with high spiritual pressure with humanoid figures to lure them and devour their souls," Rukia posited.

Ichigo's body started shaking violently. "So, Kasan…?"

Rukia remained silent, her lips pursed into a thin line.

Grand Fisher laughed again. "Yes, I killed your mother, boy. I initially wanted to lure you out because of your high spiritual energy; however, I couldn't resist your beautiful mother. And your two sisters are so beautiful. Maybe I should devour them right in front of you before I devour you!"

Ichigo screamed and started shooting at Grand Fisher again.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

The Kurosaki twins started screaming in pain. Ichigo stopped shooting, helplessly looking at Rukia as he didn't know what else he could do without injuring his sisters.

Rukia took out four spiritual wards and presented them to Grand Fisher, who didn't seem bothered at the sight of them but rather, he laughed at Rukia.

"Silly girl, you think those handwritten wards can defeat me? Perhaps _he_ has overestimated your abilities."

"No, of course not. These wards were passed down to me by my mentor. She told me it was a gift by the great miko, Asuka Ai. Does that name trigger any sense of familiarity?"

Ichigo noticed how Grand Fisher seemed worried for a second and nervously laughed. "And did your dead mentor tell you that I killed that miko?"

Rukia nodded. "Of course. But she did also tell me that two of her wards nearly eviscerated you and that you had to recover for nearly four centuries before you were able to reappear again. Now think about what four wards can do to your body."

Grand Fisher stopped laughing and even from his giant mask, Ichigo could see that he was terribly shaken by Rukia's threats.

Before Grand Fisher was able to act, Rukia threw one ward onto his body, effectively making him howl in pain as the ward's power was nearly electrocuting him. Without another word, Ichigo started firing at the tentacles holding his sister and because Grand Fisher's weakening state and immediately caught them.

Grand Fisher saw Ichigo holding onto his two sisters and tried to stomp on them, but missed as Rukia threw another ward onto his mask.

"Damn you!" Grand Fisher screamed at Rukia.

Ichigo ran towards Rukia and told her – commanded her for once – "Take them somewhere safely and get away from here! I'll deal with the bastard."

Rukia emotionlessly looked at Ichigo and saw resolve written all over his face. She understood, it was his fight. She simply nodded and wordlessly handed him the two remaining wards. As she held each sister on each arm, she mysteriously said, "Paper and bullets oppose each other, but are effective when combined."

With that she left.

Ichigo shook his head and made sure that he could no longer see her figure and turned around to face his mother's real murderer.

"Bastard."

 **[…]**

Rukia met up with Isshin at a nearby open pagoda near the tombstones. His goofy face fell when he saw Karin and Yuzu unconscious and looked at Rukia, wordlessly asking her for an explanation.

Rukia informed him that she found them unconscious near Masaki's tombstone and so she brought them over here to rest.

Isshin seemed to accept the answer and the two started to engage in a conversation as they were shielding themselves from the rain.

Isshin stood near the poles and looked at the sky while Rukia comfortably sat on one of the wooden chairs, staring at the rain as the twins were sleeping.

 **…**

 _Shirayuki held an umbrella, protecting herself from the rain, as she watched Rukia cremate all of the members from Squad 13. Because their existences were now erased, Rukia had no choice but to cremate them herself._

 _She had requested a private cemetery annex from Shirayuki, who granted her last wish as Kuchiki Rukia. For she too, would cease to exist as she would take over her shop in exchange for leaving her surname behind._

 _The face Shirayuki witnessed was truly poignant, especially as Rukia cremated Shiba Kaien and Miyako together, face wet from tears. But time could not reverse itself back. Things happened for a reason, as unfair as it was. Everything was inevitable. Squad 13 was obliterated because they all sacrificed themselves to protect Rukia, a key to the future._

 _Shirayuki continued to stand there, akin to a stationary ice sculpture, and shook her head almost out of pity._

 _Those who enter these liminal realms are required to leave something and someone behind. They had to forsake their own identities to continue to remain in multiple worlds. If only, within the realms of borrowed time._

 _To live is to die. To die is to live._

 **…**

"Rukia-chan, have we met before?"

Rukia continued to stare at the pouring rain, never once blinking.

"Perhaps in the past, Kurosaki-san," Rukia honestly replied. She's not sure how many more times she could use the same, redundant answer. It was getting repetitive. But as Shirayuki once said, life is about automatic repetition. But the wheels of the clocks continue to move in a forward motion, wishing for time to progress in a different path.

Isshin didn't let it go at that, he was too much of a busybody anyway. "No, I'm sure I have met you more than once. Like we were once closely acquainted at one point and you remind me of someone. Well, two people actually."

"People are artifacts of other people, Kurosaki-san. People are born to remind others of another's existence, even after death. People look the same, but at the same time, they are never identical. Unless we are cloned by the same machine."

After several seconds of silence, Isshin sighed, knowing that Rukia was being intentionally and strategically vague.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-san?"

"Are you the mother of my future grandchildren?"

 **[…]**

Vivid hues of red splattered onto the wet ground, creating a temporary stain. Ichigo was breathing hard as he was wounded in multiple areas.

Grand Fisher laughed and continued to taunt Ichigo. "Humans are strange creatures. They know they're going to die yet refuse to give up in the last minute. Well, more fun for me as I revel in seeing you slowly die in front of me, with the utmost pain."

"You bastard!" Ichigo screamed, but he couldn't dodge the tentacles in time and was once again stabbed on his right.

"For a human, you sure can put up a fight, boy."

Ichigo ignored the taunts and continued shooting at Grand Fisher, even if he knew it was futile.

 _Shit, I'm running out of bullets. I have maybe two left._

Ichigo knew he had to strategize since he was running low of ammunition. He needed to get closer, be at a vantage point.

He saw an opening and ran to shoot Grand Fisher's masks. He fired. Once. Twice. But he failed to even inflict any form of damage on the creature's steel like skin.

Grand Fisher flung him to the ground, bruising and shattering several bones.

He saw the three bullets Rukia had given him as an odd birthday present.

 _"Paper and bullets oppose each other, but are effective when combined."_

He saw Grand Fisher running towards him and immediately wrapped one of the bullets with one of the wet wards, praying it was not damaged by the water, and hurriedly loaded it into his gun, quickly marveling how it actually fit.

He fired and noticed that a black and red aura shot out, and aimed at one of Grand Fisher's leg, injuring the creature.

Ichigo felt satisfied when he heard a painful howl from Grand Fisher.

The pain didn't deter Ichigo though as he fired another warded bullet, hitting Grand Fisher's mask.

Ichigo had only one bullet left and he had to save it until the last moment. Immediately, he ran and started climbing onto Grand Fisher's body, tearing away at his limbs with his brute strength, but was halted once Grand Fisher threw him back onto the ground, but before Grand Fisher was able to stab him, his necklace emitted a blue light, shielding him from any further damage. In fact, the energy from the light seemed to have inflicted some damage onto Grand Fisher.

Ichigo was about to march until he saw Grand Fisher using his tentacle-limb from his head and held Masaki's body in front of him.

"…Ka…Kasan?" Ichigo stammered. "Kasan?"

Masaki smiled at him. "Ichigo, you've grown. I've missed you so much."

"Kasan…"

"Ichigo, you don't want to kill Kasan again do you?"

Meanwhile Rukia stood there in the rain after she excused herself from Isshin, leaving him with her umbrella and left to see if Ichigo needed assistance.

Several times she wanted to intervene and end the fight, but she ceased to act on her desires, knowing that Ichigo wanted to fight alone to avenge his mother.

But after Grand Fisher's tentacle stabbed Ichigo's arm again as Ichigo was distracted by his mother's presence, she nearly screamed.

"Ich…!"

 **…**

 _It was all her fault. The whole squad was dead because of her. That person said she carried something important in her body, but she didn't know what he was talking about._

 _Squad 13 was investigating a suspicious syndicate that was operating outside of Karakura. By the time they infiltrated the building everyone was ambushed by mysterious figures._

 _Apparently, the mastermind's target was Rukia herself. Before Ukitake was able to figure it out, it was too late._

 _Kotetsu Kiyone and_ _Kotsubaki Sentarō, two of Rukia closest comrades, were stabbed to death as they tried to protect her._

 _Miyako also died shielding Rukia from a powerful red blast; her lifeless body falling right before Rukia's eyes._

 _"Miyako!" Kaien screamed._

 _Ukitake and Kaien grabbed Rukia and ran out of the building and into the woods._

 _But those ugly entities caught up to them._

 _"Well, well. Three left," one taunted. "Aside from the girl, we'll kill you two slowly and painfully."_

 _It was the deformed entity that had killed Miyako earlier._

 _"Taichou, please bring Kuchiki back to Seireitei and inform them of this. And Kuchiki's identity. I'm going to avenge Miyako."_

 _"Kaien-dono!" Rukia pleaded._

 _Kaien turned to look at his captain and warmly said, "Thanks for everything that you've taught me in the last few years, Taichou." He then looked at Rukia and softly said, "Kuchiki, I knew you were a special kid and it was an honor to have met you. Please take care of yourself." He gave her his trademark smirk, perhaps his final one. "Always remember your awesome squad."_

 _Rukia was in tears and pleading for Kaien to come with them. But with one last smile, Kaien turned around to face death._

 _Rukia wanted to jump in to help, but Ukitake stopped her._

 _"Taichou!"_

 _"Kuchiki, don't interfere. This is Kaien's battle to avenge Miyako. A battle of his honor."_

 _Rukia adamantly shook her head. "Why think about those inept traditional ideologies when there is a life at stake?!"_

 _Without turning to look at Rukia, he told her, "Kuchiki, always remember this, there are two different types of battle: the battle to protect and the battle to preserve one's honor."_

 _Rain began to pour, the cold, unforgiven raindrops soaking their bodies._

 **…**

Rukia held onto her arms. It's been years since she felt this helpless. At this point in her current life, she had reconciled herself living in-between the antiquated and the modern worlds and ideologies. Her former captain's words continue to hold true to this day. Perhaps it is true: one chooses their battles, even if they were aware of the consequences: their very lives.

"Please do not die, Ichigo," she whispered.

"No!" Ichigo screamed in pain. "You're not Kasan! You're just a fake! A copy!"

Masaki continued to smile. "It's me, Ichigo."

Distracted by his mother's smile, Ichigo didn't see Grand Fisher's claws from stabbing his chest.

Rukia couldn't contain herself any longer. "Ichigo!"

He heard Rukia's voice and turned to look at her, almost in a defeated manner. But all of a sudden, the Masaki copy hugged him and said, "Ichigo, I am very proud of you. I will forever treasure our memories together as a family. Memories of your father, your sisters, and you. I'm very happy to be a part of all your lives. Please continue to happily live on."

Rukia eyes widen at the sight. _This is actually a rarity. A soul's last thoughts were recorded before she died, informing the last person she saved of her final words. Did Grand Fisher get experimented on before he killed Kurosaki-san? Was it the result of his experiments?_

Ichigo seemed to have woken up and with his right bloody arm. "How dare you defile my mother's memories. I won't forgive you!" He fired Rukia's last bullet and a blinding light appeared, splitting Grand Fisher in half.

Ichigo watched in horror as half of Grand Fisher's body was lying lifeless on the ground and disintegrated while the other half ran flew away, cursing him. "I won't forget this! I'll kill you!"

Though heavily wounded, Ichigo was about to run after him, but Rukia ran down to him, preventing him from moving any further.

Blood continued to spill on the ground.

"Stop, Ichigo! With your current state, you will not be able to do anything further," Rukia asserted. "Let me heal you, please."

"I don't care, I gotta go kill that bastard. I gotta kill him for my mother!"

Before Ichigo could move an inch forward, he collapsed onto Rukia's body. His heavy body was too much for Rukia to handle and she ended up maneuvering his body with his head resting on her knees.

The rain continued to pierce through their wet bodies and Rukia stared down at Ichigo's bloodied face.

"For being able to survive all this, Ichigo…thank you…"

 **[…]**

Ichigo's body was half healed thanks to Rukia, but because Isshin had been looking for him, she had to stop the process.

His face and body had some bruises and he had to make up some half-baked lie about chasing after a suspect and was attacked.

The fresh bruises were a gift from Isshin, who said he spectacularly failed at being a detective at such a prestige investigation bureau.

So Ichigo stood there staring at his mother's tombstone.

"I'm sorry, Kasan. In the end, I couldn't even avenge your death. It was my fault that you died. If I was able to tell the difference between the living and dead, you would still be alive today. Being here with us. I'm so sorry, Kasan. Please forgive me."

"Yo, Ichigo," Isshin walked up towards him. "Feeling better? Or do you need more noogies?"

Ichigo ignored him but was caught by surprise when his father lit a cigarette and started smoking.

"I thought you quit smoking," he said.

Isshin puffed out clouds of smoke. "I did, but I break the habit on this day. Masaki always said I looked cool when I smoked, so I do it to commemorate our memories as husband and wife."

Ichigo's body started shaking again. "Why isn't anyone blaming me after all these years? It's my fault Kasan died…"

Isshin turned to look at his son and patted his back. "Son, remember that Masaki died protecting you – her son. She wouldn't have done anything differently. It could have been me or your sisters. She wanted us to remain alive and happy. That's how Masaki was and always will be. She died with a smile on her face, don't you forget that."

Throwing his cigarette down onto the wet ground, Isshin started walking downhill. But of course, he had to punch Ichigo.

Ichigo howled in pain. Not another injury! "What the hell is that for?!"

Isshin grinned. "Remember Ichigo, the person I loved most died protecting you. So when you die, remember to smile."

With that Isshin left, informing Ichigo that he and the twins were going to wait for him.

Ichigo walked to the open pagoda, where Rukia was sitting and staring at the now clear sky. Surprisingly, the moon was out and once again, Ichigo caught Rukia staring at the moon with a face he couldn't really describe.

"Rukia?"

No response.

"You're not going to ask me anything? Though, I'm sure you already know most of it."

Without breaking her intense gaze at the moon, Rukia quietly said, "Do I have a right to know? It is already painful for you as it is, what can I say that can reduce or even remove that pain from your heart? You are under no obligations to share them with me, an outsider. But if there is a day that you are comfortable enough to talk about it, then I will be here and you can tell me. Please remember that."

Ichigo smiled. "Rukia…" but he didn't say anything else. He wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier, but nothing would come out from his mouth.

 _I'm really pathetic._

She stood up and walked away. "I am returning to the library. If you still need to be healed, then you are welcome to the library, Ichigo."

 **[…]**

Ichigo was too busy to visit Rukia at the library due to the culprit "mysteriously disappearing." And per protocol, Yoruichi and Urahara questioned him for hours, especially since some of his injuries were still visible. And as usual, he only told enough to get him off the hook. Really, who would believe him? A mere mortal who was stabbed multiple times by a monster, but was able to survive despite all the odds?

Of course, Kenpachi and him were working together on a case, and because he wasn't fully healed, he was again, injured on the spot. Multiplied by the fact that Kenpachi was also trying to kill him during their training session.

By the time Ichigo was able to visit Rukia, he collapsed in front of the entrance door.

 **[..]**

Ichigo woke up and found himself in one of Rukia's guestrooms. He immediately rose from the bed and found that he was fully healed with some bandages wrapped around his right arm and torso.

 _Torso! Did Rukia strip my clothes off?!_

He blushed.

 _Where's Rukia?_

He dragged his half sleeping body off the comfortable beg and searched for her. She wasn't anywhere in the house. He noted that it was 9pm.

 _Holy shit! Did I sleep here for two nights? Good thing Yoruichi gave me two days off to recover._

Ichigo noticed one of the doors were open, revealing a back yard of sorts. He decided that Rukia must be outside moon gazing again.

And right he was. Rukia was sitting on a straw egg patio chair, legs crossed, and staring at the moon as she was sipping a cup of sake.

Ichigo sat on the wooden floors beside her and said, "Um, thanks for healing me, Rukia."

Rukia smiled but didn't say anything, never breaking her gaze from the moon.

It started sprinkling, which was to be expected as the weather forecaster predicted that it was likely going to rain for the whole week.

Ichigo stared at Rukia's profile and before he knew it, he inched a bit forward and touched her shoulder.

Rukia, startled, looked down at him, eyes staring at him in confusion.

"Thank you, Rukia. For everything," he whispered.

Rukia smiled. "You are welcome, Ichigo. We are friends. That is the least I can do for you."

 _Friends?_

Ichigo dragged his body in front of her sitting form. Even it pained him, he sat on his knees, staring directly into her eyes.

Rukia, still confused, looked at him, never blinking. It was as if she was trying to read his mind.

After all that has happened between them, Ichigo knew they were more than just friends. She helped him grow and mature as a person. In many ways, she was the catalyst of most of his resolves. And after the Grand Fisher ordeal, he began to realize that his growing fondness of Rukia was leading to something else. Yes, it did scare him because he was afraid that they would lose what they currently have in favor of an intimate relationship.

Plus, she has hinted that they shouldn't be intimately involved as it would lead to heartbreak, so he had to respect her and suppress those damn desires of wanting to be more than friends. He understood as it reminded him of his former relationship with Inoue. He couldn't even think about what would happen if their relationship could potentially become disastrous. But now, after everything, he couldn't see himself progressing without her by his side. He didn't want their time to stand still. He wanted it to progress; them to progress.

So Ichigo finally leaned in, closing their gap, and kissed her, swallowing Rukia's gasp.

Her lips were so cold, but there was a fragrance that was emitting from Rukia's body.

A blended combination of cherry blossoms frozen ice.

Ichigo noticed how immobile Rukia was and looked at her, breaking their kiss.

For some reason she looked lost and hopeless. Two reactions that he never expected see Rukia with. And what startled him was that her violet irises suddenly turned dull, a gross contrast from their usual sparkling glint.

He closed the gap again, kissing her harder and held her by her shoulders and fear shot through him as he finally realized she was being unresponsive to his kiss.

Rukia used her shoulders to push him back. She finally said, "Ichigo…"

Ichigo shook his head, grabbed her shoulders again and kissed her again.

This time, she responded, her fragile hands moving upwards, firmly holding onto Ichigo's face as she returned the kiss in equal fervor.

Ichigo smiled.

 **[…]**

 _"the rain drags black sun down, but the rain dried by white moon."_

– Kubo Tite

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I have several deadlines coming up, so I don't anticipate updating anytime soon. Hope you all liked this rather choppy story. Oh, right. I changed the rating of _Comrades_ to "T." I will most likely never write anything that warrants an NC-17 rating. I can barely write action scenes.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"The universe is very, very big. It also loves a paradox. For example, it has some really strict rules. Rule number one: nothing lasts forever. Not you or your family or your house or your planet or the sun. It is an absolute rule. Therefore, when someone says that their love will never die, it means that their love is not real, for everything that is real dies. Rule number two: everything lasts forever."_

– Craig Ferguson

* * *

 **Datum five: "The Abyss Also Gazes into You"**

* * *

In his 27 years of living, Ichigo never thought that he would experience foreign sensations tonight.

Elation. Distress. Fear. Desire. An amalgamation of mixed feelings due to one person.

One _very_ tiny person.

Here he was, sitting on the ridiculously egg-shaped straw patio chair with Rukia on his lap as they softly nipped at each other.

He wasn't sure how they ended up in this position, but time was lost when they were together. And that was what mattered.

In the present.

His sensory system was overloading with overjoyed drunkenness.

He didn't want these feelings to stop.

It eventually did as Rukia stopped kissing him and stared at him with her usual thoughtful face, eyes full of pragmatic scrutiny.

"Ichigo…" she drifted off as she studied his face; her gaze then went to his eyes, observing how his dilated pupils quickly changed to a mischievous glint. But that too changed when Ichigo's eyes noticed how serious Rukia's face appeared.

Ichigo audibly gulped.

 _Well, that was the shortest relationship ever._

Rukia smirked. "Oh? Humor me, Ichigo. What were you expecting from me tonight? Kisses, you know, could be construed – or misconstrued - however one sees it – as a form of greeting."

Ichigo immediately stood up, causing Rukia to fall onto the floor with an annoyed " _eeep_."

"Form of greeting! What the fuck?! Do you kiss like that to every fucking man you see in your line of vision or something?!" Ichigo crossed his arms and huffed. He momentarily remembered she was ogling at the new _Elle_ spreads of Won Bin. He was pretty sure she was drooling too!

And she never drools! She was much too dignified to do that. Apparently Won Bin had something he didn't have.

Ichigo wanted to kill himself at his ridiculous consciousness. It had been a pain lately. Since when did he rely on his consciousness? Sometimes it sounded like a horse, neighing for a king.

 _Or a queen._

Ichigo looked down and noticed how Rukia was rubbing her bum, giving him a truly demonic glare.

"Well, for starters, I do not go around tonguing everyone. Oh, wait. That is not true. I just did." She winked at him as she gracefully picked herself up from the hard, unforgiven floor.

Although that wink was full of smugness, his frown masked his inner relief.

 _It's time to be serious now. Time to take the plunge out of the friendzone._

"Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you," Rukia thoughtfully quoted, effectively interrupting Ichigo's declaration.

If he was being honest with himself, he was glad for the timely interruption since he was about to dissolve into the ground due to inner body tremors. "Kant?" he asked. He knew he was wrong, but realized that Rukia was trying to get him to solve a puzzle. He just didn't have the pieces.

 _Yet._

"Close. But no cigar. Or in this case, no kisses. Nietzsche," Rukia playfully quipped as she stared at the night sky. She then turned to face him, her face somber again. "Ichigo, you need to know something. If you want to pursue a relationship with me, you have to be prepared for what is to come. Though it is selfish of me, I must request that you refrain from asking about me, my past, the present, and our future."

His eyes widened as he heard " _our future_." He grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them slightly, as if afraid that she was making another cruel joke. "You said…I mean…no, I mean…there's a future for us? I didn't mishear you, right? You and me. Equals a future?"

Because of his sudden shocks of happiness, Ichigo failed to see Rukia's eyes, which was glistening with sadness.

After a few moments of silence, Rukia reconnected herself to Ichigo and nodded. "Yes, Ichigo. We do have a future, but it might not be a future you desire. Futures can be devastatingly tragic, especially if you expect too much of a future."

"I don't understand, Rukia." He processed her other words. Squeezing her shoulders again, he asked, "And what do you mean that I can't ask you about your past, present, and future? Are you hiding something from me? If we're together, shouldn't we be honest? Or, do you not trust me?"

For the first time that night, Ichigo felt hurt by her words. It was like a stab, piercing through his inner feelings. And his heart.

Rukia shook her head as she eased out of Ichigo's hold, but her right hand touched his cheek; her ice cold hands taking the warmth away from his cheek. "You can interpret my words however you wish, but let me counter your question with this question: would you still be in a relationship with me if I am not who I appear to be in your present?"

"My present?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded. "Rukia, I know you're an enigma, but I need more context from you. What do you mean my present?"

She presented him a bitter smile. "What if you woke up one day and I disappeared?"

…

"You're not a ghost are you, Rukia?"

"We have already discussed this, Ichigo. If you think I am alive, then I am alive. But, if you think I am a ghost, then perhaps I am dead. Regardless of what I am, I am a part of your memory. I will say, if you think I am a ghost, then this not-so-clear relationship might be considered a form of necrophilia, yes? Well, it worked for Sam Wheat and Molly Jensen, then it might work for us," Rukia commented, sarcastically.

Ichigo sighed, understanding that she was trying to use dry humor to make a point. "Rukia…I want to be with you."

"But?"

He didn't get to answer as Rukia walked passed him and entered her foyer. "Perhaps you need to think about this thoroughly, Ichigo. To be in a relationship is to be prepared for everything it embodies. Love. Hate. Happiness. Sadness. Satisfaction. Regret. And pain."

Though he knew she couldn't see him, he nodded with dejected acquiescence.

Ichigo quietly walked into the room to find his shirt and put it on. His body felt numb.

 _This feels like a brutal breakup already._

A wave of depressive thoughts flowed into this brain circuits as he dreaded thinking too much about the possibilities and impossibilities of an uncertain future.

As he walked into the foyer he saw Rukia holding an hourglass.

She turned to him and smiled. "Good bye, Ichigo. Please be safe."

Another wave of depressive circuits flowed into his brain. "Why does this look and sound like a Shakespearian farewell?"

Setting the hourglass down, Rukia looked at the sand slowly falling down in the empty bulb. "The world, as a concept and a reality, is full of vagueness, Ichigo. Ironically, while humans enjoy vagueness and abstraction, they also created a measurement of time, setting everything with a time limit. Time and things have a similarity: they are both impermanent."

"Rukia…"

"Good night, detective. The abyss waits for no one and it might be a fragment of the truth."

She stared at Ichigo's face as she closed the door. There was a hauntingly desolate sound of the door as the wood made contact with its equally wooden frame, barricading the two from each other.

Rukia looked at the door and sighed. "We all have a time limit, Ichigo."

He heard her.

And she knew.

 **. . .**

48 hours have passed and Ichigo wasn't sure what to think anymore. Gripping his pen tightly between his palms, Ichigo felt the pen's lifespan oozing out its last ounces of ink, strictly because of it was suffering from his deathlike grip. He just wanted to rethink everything. The library. Meeting Rukia. After Rukia.

 **. . .**

 _Living to exist prior to Rukia._

He recognized his life and some perspectives regarding life (and death) have entirely changed since meeting Rukia.

He also knew he was in love with her.

 **. . .**

 _Love._

 _I forgot what it felt like…loving pre-Rukia._

He stopped his thoughts and felt the sudden urge to scream at the top of his lungs. His cognition was on over-drive; it was as if his entire energy was drained out. He was just too tired to think.

 _Actually, I'm tired of thinking._

Ichigo's eyes drifted over to his computer screen. More precisely, the computer's clock.

It was 10:35am.

He blinked as the time changed to 10:36am.

He couldn't remember what he was thinking about earlier. It had something to do with loving Rukia. But why was he thinking about that again?

 _Well, that was weird._

Instead of further probing that line of query, Ichigo finally decided to open the file Yoruichi had handed him earlier. But before he was able to even read the contents, he heard his phone buzzing impatiently.

He noticed the pet name, "Goat Chin" pop out and quirked an eyebrow.

 _Ignore_.

After several seconds, his phone buzzed again. It was the same person. Not the person he wanted to see nor talk to, so he decided the best possible route.

 _Ignore_.

After ten more buzzes, Ichigo shut his eyes, attempting to drown out the annoying buzz and the idiot triggering the buzz.

 _What the hell? Might as well get it over with. If I don't respond, the old man will annoy the hell out me and will probably visit the squad._

Just the thought itself prompted Ichigo to quickly scroll the messages his father sent.

First text: _How are you my filthy offspring? Were you busy making grandbabies for dada? Is it with Rukia-chan?! Masaki! We're going to have half kawaii kids and half ugly kids inheriting our idiot's son's nasty scowl._

Second text: _Why aren't you responding to daddy, sonny?! *insert crying emoji.*_

Third text: _Oh sweet god! What have I done to deserve such an insolent son! I made sure to visit the fertility temples each year before he was born!_

Fourth text: _Hey! You better pick up, you ingrate! Or papa's coming to get you! Here's Johnny!_

Fifth text: _Wah! Wah! Wah! Ichigo hates his daddy! Wah! Wah! Wah!_

Ichigo bristled, a bit embarrassed that he actually read five of the twenty text messages.

To humor his father, he responded: _What do you want, you nuisance of a person?_

Response: _Squee! My son finally answered! Weeeeeee!_

 _If you're not giving me a direct answer, I'm going to block you for another six months._

Response: _Please don't! Okay, meet your awesome daddy at the bar tonight after work! The girls are going to Tokyo with their friends and daddy is so lonely!_

 _I hope you're not experiencing early signs of dementia. You're banned from all the bars here._

Response: _Not all, my son! There's an underground bar! Plus, Kisuke made me a fake ID. No one's gonna know who Kubo Tite is there. Heeheehee. Your daddy is so brilliant._

Ichigo felt an innate desire to report Urahara to Seireitei. He was one of the captains, goddammit!

Before Ichigo was able to furiously type no, a message popped, as if the typist anticipated the future answer.

Response: _And if you reject me, expect a visit from me every single day during your lunch break._ _*insert smiley face*_

Ichigo wanted to murder his father.

Maybe he could leave his father at the bar if a brawl took place.

Ichigo grinned.

 _What time?_

 **. . .**

Ichigo tuned his father out as he was sharing a nonsensical story about how two older patients tried to force him to freeze their bodies so they can reawaken in a future, specifically in 2046, where sex with robots was no longer a stigma.

Apparently the future of sex in a digital age was with robots.

Ichigo sighed again as he pretended to listen to his father and avoided eye contact with the man because whenever he told a story, he was overly dramatic with his gestures. It was like the man was dancing to express his feelings.

Ichigo took a sip of his beer and thought back about those 48 hours again.

There were times when he just wanted to barge into the library and demand Rukia to reveal all of her secrets to him. But knowing the obstinate midget, she probably would take everything to the grave.

 _…to the grave…_

 _Who – what is she?_

Questions about someone's identity and existence have never been more intriguing to Ichigo until now. The present.

Isshin stopped hula dancing and looked at his son. "Something wrong, son?"

Ichigo halted his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, boy. What are you thinking about?"

Ichigo was confused. What was he thinking about?

His thoughts were getting so muddled, indistinct; he couldn't remember what he was thinking a minute ago.

"Maybe you should be the one worried about early dementia. Don't worry, dada will care for you for the rest of your life," Isshin smugly commented.

Ichigo scowled at his father. "No, goat chin. And don't get too nosey or I'm going to tell the owner that you're not Tite whatever and that you're a wanted bar fugitive."

Isshin's eyes watered. "Why does my son hate me so much?!" In a split second, Ichigo could swear he saw a halo on his father's head. "Oh! I know! Did you and my lovely third daughter get into a fight? Of course! You're such an idiot! Let daddy know so he can fix it for you?!"

"Rukia…?" Ichigo trailed off.

He looked at the bar's clock, listening to the ticking noises, and closely observing the movements of the hands. They prompted a return to his previous thoughts, but he didn't want to reveal the contents and mysterious contexts of his and Rukia's discussion. Primarily because he couldn't fit the fragments together yet.

"Mind your own business, old man," he defensively said.

Isshin wiggled his eyebrows. "Bedroom problems?"

Isshin's bullet head was met with a beer bottle.

Other tenants were alarmed but one angry glare from Ichigo was more than enough for them to ignore the exchange/brawl.

The bystander effect.

 _Good thing no one from the Squads are here._

Of course, it takes more than a bottle to defeat the almighty Isshin. "Ah! My son! Nice try! But spill the beans! And not from your butt!"

"Leave me alone," Ichigo retorted, quietly.

Isshin ignored the blood trailing down to his face, his face holding a look of seriousness and uncertainty. So he sat back down and just stared at his son, almost sympathetically.

After a few minutes of silence between father and son, Isshin sipped his root beer and thoughtfully said, "Son, sometimes relationships are tumultuous. Yes, there are times where you'll be at your happiest – your highest even – but of course, if there are highs, then there will be lows. That's how life works. Love is no different."

Ichigo nodded, but didn't look at his father; instead, his eyes were glued onto the clock again. "But someone once revealed to me time embodies a multitude of feelings. And that time, like the world, is full of unexplainable phenomenon and time limits."

Silence engulfed the two.

"Damn! That Rukia-chan is sure deep and poetic! Is she some sort of philosopher or something? She sounds like those dead philosophers I used to read in school!" Isshin bellowed.

"Way to ruin the moment, Tousan," Ichigo groaned.

"What? She is! I'm not sure what she sees in you. But Ichigo, listen, if she's already warned you about starting a relationship with her – hey, don't give me that horrifying look! It hurts my feelings! Anyway, it means that she's more mature and levelheaded than you. She wants you to decide for yourself. She's giving you options. And it appears to be so since you're being so indecisive right now. Just make a decision. It's simple: do you want to be with Rukia-chan or not?"

"It's not that simple, Tousan. What if she's not who she appears to be? I don't want to lose anyone else…" Ichigo said.

Isshin sighed. "Then you're just being selfish. Relationships and life are about timing and waiting. Of course you're going to experience loss. We're all going to die, Ichigo. What's different with Rukia-chan? And if you trust her, even if she's a bit of an oddball to me…hey! Don't you dare raise your other beer bottle at me!" Isshin yelled, alarmed. "Then just move forward. You're doing nothing but being indecisive and stopping any sort of progression you want with Rukia-chan. You're just wasting precious time when you can be making grandbabies for me."

Ichigo reflected on his father's words.

 _Maybe the old man is right. I'm just overanalyzing things – just thinking about myself. Again. Rukia has always thought about me, not wanting to hurt me…why can't I do the same for her. Who cares what the future will look like? The thing that matter is Rukia…us…in the present. Maybe then the future will not look as bleak…_

For the first time since those dreadful 48 hours, Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Tousan."

Isshin cried, overjoyed that his son acknowledged his brilliance. He was about to break into his marvelous disco dances, but before he got up, another bottle smashed onto his head. This time, he was knocked unconscious.

"That's for the last comment. Stop objectifying and commodifying us."

Ichigo looked at his father's body and smiled.

 _Rukia…_

 **. . .**

Ichigo could hear the alarm going off, but he couldn't force his eyes to open. It was as if his brain and body wanted him to stay in the dark chamber of dreams.

Though he was simultaneously conscious and asleep, he could swear he heard her voice in the vast abyss.

 _Can you here it_ _  
The ticks on the clock  
Making the noise  
Indicating time is drifting away  
You can't catch this clock  
Because it's too late  
Now the Reaper of Death  
Is waiting for you at the gate._

He remembers reading that poem in his undergraduate 'World Literature' course, but he's not sure why she was reciting it in shigin.

He could also hear the strums of her koto, making the poem more tragic sounding than it should.

In a split second, he was able to see her face, but it looked different. She was dressed in a white kimono and her face was pale, much like a ghost. The eerie effect intensified as her violet orbs glowed more than usual.

She stared at him, her fingers still playing her koto with precision and purpose, and gave him a haunting smile.

He saw her mouth moving, but he couldn't understand, so he begins to tentatively walk towards her.

He then heard: "Time waits for no one. But, we can ha…"

She disappears. He begins to run.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo woke up from the dream, and sat up, covered in sweat.

"The hell was that about?!"

He looked at his phone: 6am.

"Shit! I'm late!"

Ichigo was frantic; his heart still accelerating after that dream. He looked at this phone and stared at the changing time: 6:03am.

 _Why do I feel restless?_

 **. . .**

Holding a bag of bottled Cokes and some breakfast items, Ichigo jogged towards the library.

Despite feeling anxious earlier, he was getting excited. Today would mark the day where he was out of the friend zone with Rukia. He just wanted to move forward with her. He didn't care about anything about her mysterious persona at this point. It was a part of her personality and for that he was glad. She was unique. To him.

When he got to the library's location, his smile dropped.

The bag as well.

He could hear the shattering of the Coke bottles.

 _How…why…the library…it's gone!_

. . .

From 7:15-7:45am, Ichigo frantically ran around the library's neighboring establishments and asked what happened to the library.

"What do you mean 'what library?!'" Ichigo yelled. "Midnight Library 24 was…is right across from you! The main librarian's name is Rukia!"

The woman timidly looked at Ichigo. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-Taichou, but there was never a library there…there was never a building there…it was always an empty space that leads to nowhere."

Ichigo looked at her and growled, slamming the florist shop's door.

"Give me a clear answer. Was there ever a library there?" Ichigo pointed to the empty spot where the library used to be.

The diner looked at where Ichigo was pointing and gulped. "No, sir. That place has been left vacated for years. I don't even know what building used to be there…"

Ichigo closed his eyes in frustration as his nails dug into his right fist. "Do you know a Rukia? That name is unique, so you should be able to remember if you met a woman with that name."

…

The man's silence spoke more than enough. And it hurt.

 **. . .**

Ichigo sat on the cold concrete where Midnight Library 24 used to be. He felt miserable. Beyond miserable. The feelings of loss, reminiscent of the time his mother died, returned.

It's as if was living in a nightmare.

 _Did something happen to Rukia? Did someone…did she…is she still alive?_

Questions that he couldn't verbally voice were filling his brain. Even a single thought about her possible death was too much for Ichigo to handle.

 _Even if someone did take her away, how did the library disappear overnight? And why can't anyone remember Rukia? It's like she never existed in the first place…_

He then remembered her words:

 _"What if you woke up one day and I disappeared?"_

 _Have I been living in a dream all this time?_

Ichigo shook his head furiously, popping his neck. _All that time together was real…wasn't it? No! I know she existed. She exists!_

Ichigo had to take immediate action if he wanted to locate Rukia again.

He took his phone out of his pocket and before he entered his passcode, he looked at the clock: 8:45am.

He could feel his memory fading, but he shook his thoughts away.

He dialed a number.

After a few rings, he heard a voice.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun! You're unusually late today! Something happen?"

"Urahara-san, I need you to research someone and a place for me."

Ichigo was met with silence; he closed his eyes.

"Oh? May I ask who and what?" Urahara answered, his tone laced with seriousness, worry, and intrigue.

"Rukia. The librarian of Midnight Library 24."

 **. . .**

Ichigo went straight to Squad 12 and entered Urahara's office.

Of course, Yoruichi was there. "Yo, Ichigo. Kinda late today, huh?"

Her concerned voice betrayed her usual joking demeanor.

And Ichigo noticed, and replied, "Yeah, sorry Yoruichi-san, something important came up."

"Personal?"

"You can say that."

"That's new."

"Ahem." Urahara cleared his throat, interrupting the rather awkward conversation that was likely beginning to shift into a full-blown interrogation via Yoruichi style. "Kurosaki-kun…"

"Did you find anything, Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked, a bit hopefully.

"Kurosaki-kun, may I ask who this person is? I'm assuming this person is a female."

"Don't assume, Kisuke," Yoruichi chided, rolling her eyes.

"Hai..."

Ichigo didn't answer as he was staring at Urahara's clock. It was a vintage clock and his eyes focused on the bell, moving at its conditioned speed.

"Ichigo?"

"Huh? Oh…she's someone special."

Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other in surprise.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm afraid there is no one in Japan with the name Rukia."

Ichigo immediately turned his attention to the captain. "What?"

"And the only library here in Karakura is Karakura Public Library," he continued.

Ichigo shook his head. "No…no, that can't be right. You two met Rukia. She was my date to the Christmas party last year. You even annoyed her with your unwanted visit there!"

Again, the two senior-ranked captains looked at each other.

"Ichigo, are you not feeling well?" Yoruichi asked. "We never met a Rukia – at least I haven't. Kisuke?"

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure either. Kurosaki-kun, you went to the party by yourself. You've been going alone since you and Inoue-san broke up."

"What?"

"Ichigo," Yoruichi began. "Maybe you should take the day off. I know the last case was personal and most likely wore you down emotionally."

"Yoruichi-san…"

"That's an order, Ichigo. Go home and rest. Return in two days."

As Ichigo was heading out, he heard them whispering.

"Does Ichigo have an imaginary girlfriend, Kisuke?"

"Ah! Maybe! But I think he has those inflatable dolls, you know. They're more effective. I should know."

"You're disgusting, Kisuke. And I better not find any in the house or I'm gonna skin you alive."

"Of course not! I have a cat goddess lying next to me every night!"

"Don't you dare animalize me, you dolt. And don't sexualize cats!"

Ichigo forced a smile. It reminded him of his banters with Rukia. Though, Rukia always had the upper hand.

The smile disappeared.

 _Rukia…_

 **. . .**

"What the hell are you talking about? Rotwood?!" Renji roared.

"Not rotwood, Renji. R-U-K-I-A. Well, I guess – _hiccup_ – the literal translation is 'rotwood,'" Rangiku replied playfully. "So, Ichigo, who's this rotwood or whatever? You have _wood_ for a girlfriend now? Ooh la la."

Ichigo ignored the standard Rangiku innuendos. Those innuendos were unmatched whenever they were at a bar. "No, her name is Rukia. She's the librarian at Midnight Library 24?"

"Huh? A librarian working at 7-Eleven?" Renji asked, confused.

Rangiku smacked Renji's head, causing the drunken red-head to cry out. "No, baka. He said 24-Hour Motel. So you and a librarian entered the Bates Motel for 24 hours? You didn't perform well and she vanished, never wanting to see your scowl again?"

Renji roared with laughter, alerting everyone in the bar.

Ichigo wanted to smack the two drunkards with beer bottles. But no, because Renji wouldn't miss the opportunity to report him to Seireitei.

"No, Matsumoto-san, you remember Rukia. You and Renji visited Rukia at her library and asked her uh…some interesting questions."

Although his eyes were glassy, Renji looked at Ichigo thoughtfully and answered seriously, "Ichigo, I don't remember a Rukia. That bell doesn't ring a name."

Rangiku laughed. "Oh, silly Renji! 'It's that name doesn't ring a bell.' How does Kuchiki-Taichou put up with your utter stupidity? Kudos to him!"

Renji's face flamed from embarrassment and instead of experiencing more pain and undying mortification, he feigned sleep.

But he started snoring anyway.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Matsumoto-san, please."

She stopped laughing and stared at Ichigo somberly. "Ichigo, I honestly don't remember a Rukia or a library. I'm sorry." She looked at Ichigo's dejected face. "Look, Ichigo, if this Rukia does exist, she will appear in some form or another and see you again. That's the way life goes. People come and go. People disappear and return back when the time is right. Have some faith in yourself. In her."

Ichigo smiled, silently thanking the lieutenant.

She didn't see because she, too, passed out.

"I'm afraid I'm living in a dream and can't return back to the real world," Ichigo said to no one in particular.

But he wished that that one person could hear him.

 **. . .**

Ichigo found himself in that dark abyss again. This time, he saw a visible Rukia playing the koto, with butterflies surrounding her.

Relieved that she was well and okay, he ran to hear. "Rukia!"

She didn't appear to him as she continued to play the koto nonstop, only he noticed that she was furiously strumming the strings. The music becoming more frantic than ever.

He could feel his heart pumping blood and his ears felt hot. "Rukia!"

The music never wavered.

He was almost there. He could reach her. But he was met with a glass wall, knocking him down to the dark floors of nothingness.

"Rukia!"

She still wasn't responding. And to his horror, dark shadows appeared, engulfing the butterflies first and then her. Rukia remained pokerfaced and continued playing her koto as if the events that were appearing right in front of Ichigo's eyes were normal.

"Rukia!"

For the first time, Rukia looked at him, eyes emotive, and she smiled.

 _winter dawn_

 _a butterfly wakes up_

 _in my dream_

 _A haiku? What did it mean?_

Before he was able to ask her, his eyes widened as the black shadows increased and continued to engulfed her.

"Rukia?! Can you hear me? Say something!"

He was met with silence as he stares at his reflection, staring into the abyss.

…

Ichigo woke up and was once again covered in cold sweat.

Breathing rapidly, he wasn't sure what to do. He was tired, physically and emotionally, but he didn't want to go back to sleep. These dreams – or nightmares(?) – were doing a number on him.

Especially Rukia. Even in his dreams, she didn't leave him alone.

It was as if she was always _here_.

But not quite _present_.

 _Where are you?_

He looked at his phone: 8:18pm.

Ichigo decided to take a walk to clear his mind.

And search for clues. He was, after all, a detective.

 **. . .**

Ichigo found himself back to where the library used to be. This empty spatial location was like the abyss in his dreams. It just drew him back to the location, whether he experienced it corporeally or not.

He looked at the full moon, his brown, dulling orbs, stared at the moon, as if asking it about Rukia's whereabouts.

Ichigo frowned as he felt like he was desperate to the point that he had to anthropomorphize things. But at the same time, Rukia believes that things have their own ontology.

Ichigo felt quite pathetic. Here he was moping and longing for someone that might not have existed.

 _To others._

"So this is what it feels to be living in a world pre- and post- Rukia."

"Kurosaki-kun!?"

Ichigo looked up and saw Inoue running towards him.

Frowning, he nodded at her. "Hey, Inoue. What are you doing here?"

Blushing, Inoue replied nervously, "Um…nothing, Kurosaki-kun! Urahara-san told me you were off for a few days to recover from the last case. He said you were a bit odd and suggested to me that you needed a mental check-up! So here I am!"

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "You came here to tell me that?"

Inoue blushed harder. "Oh…" She didn't finish her sentence and opted to nervously laugh.

He sighed. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About someone?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask who Kurosaki-kun is thinking about?"

Ichigo returned his gaze to Inoue, studying her, making her blush even more prominent.

"Inoue, do you remember a person named…"

…

"What's their name, Kurosaki-kun?"

…

For some inexplicable reason, Ichigo couldn't remember the name he wanted to inquire about. And it was troubling him. He was sure he was thinking about that person earlier.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

…

"Kurosaki-kun?" He felt Inoue touching his hand.

He didn't respond and continued to refocus his brain, trying to organize and arrange his memories that were becoming loss and disjointed.

Another tug and he was back to reality.

But he still couldn't remember that person's name.

"Are you all right, Kurosaki-kun? Should we go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine, Inoue. I'm trying to figure out why I'm here in the first place."

 **. . .**

Ichigo returned to work the following day, reporting to Urahara and Yoruichi. And he went about his normal routine that remained uninterrupted since he slept with no further disturbances.

It was a bit robotic, really. He worked, went home, worked out, ate, slept, and continued the cycle the very next day.

It was all very ubiquitous.

It was like his brain shut off and he was asleep in a dark threshold of sorts, but he wasn't complaining. He was able to sleep well each night/morning.

But he still felt like he was missing something.

Rather, he felt like he should be remembering something and _someone_ in particular. It was odd, time was moving forward, but he felt like he stopped moving, at a standstill.

Shrugging, he remained focus on his work and let the day pass by as it would.

It also became a routine that before he returned to his apartment, he would stop by that isolated, vacated location where Inoue found him. He didn't know why, but when the moon reappears in its brightest glow, his body felt attracted to the spot, unable to resist himself from walking there to see if there was something worth seeing.

It became a secret spot, perhaps, of his.

His phone buzzed.

Sighing he took it out of his pocket and saw that his father had texted him. Yet again.

Before he opened the text, he looked at the time: 9:45pm.

Another buzzing, prompting him to read the messages. They were from his dreadful father.

 _First text: Meet me at the bar, my son! Half off for all drinks tonight! A bargain_!

Second text: _Please! I promise I'll behave! *insert emoji face with heart eyes*_

 _Fine, but I'm only staying for an hour._

Third text: _YAY! That's more than enough to chug down these cheap beers!_

It took Ichigo several seconds before he left the spot. He didn't know why; he just felt compelled to stay.

 _And wait._

 **. . .**

Ichigo was met with a waitress who was dressed futuristically. To be exact, the bar was designed like a traditional teahouse, but the employees wore futuristically designed kimonos and/or warrior-like outfits. One of the bartender's name was Senbonzakura, who covered his face with an odd almost scary like mask.

 _I wonder how he breathes with that on._

Isshin was chugging down his tenth cup of sake and burping with no reservations. "Ah! Isn't this the life, son?! Good sake, great atmosphere! Beautiful people!" He takes a look at Senbonzakura and changed his mind. "Well, some are more beautiful, but let's not discriminate!"

Ichigo sipped his sake and nodded. "Fits your oddity, old man. Cheers."

Isshin laughed. "Oh! Enjoy life, son! Time waits for no one!"

Ichigo looked at his father with furrowed eyebrows.

His father stared at his son and clarified, "What I meant to say is that you should start dating again. Time waits for no one, especially you. You're always the last to make a move. Even with Inoue."

Before Ichigo was about to lecture his father, a woman in a white kimono came out and the owner introduced her as the main attraction tonight: a graduate from Tokyo's College Music Program and a koto player.

"Let's welcome -!"

Everyone applauded and whistled.

Ichigo didn't focus on the woman; instead, he focused on her koto and her fingers strumming the delicate strings.

Isshin was nodding enthusiastically to the music, but stopped when he noticed his son's rigid posture. He smirked. "She caught your eye, son?"

Isshin began to make those immature kissing noises, but Ichigo ignored him, intent on focusing on the koto and the music.

 _Can you here it_ _  
The ticks on the clock  
Making the noise  
Indicating time is drifting away  
You can't catch this clock  
Because it's too late  
Now the Reaper of Death  
Is waiting for you at the gate._

"Ichigo?"

But Ichigo was no longer focused on the koto, the music, or his father. His eyes glanced at the clock.

"The ticks on the clock?" Ichigo questioningly recited.

"Uh…okay…what does that mean?" Isshin asked, reasonably confused.

"Indicating time is drifting away…"

"Is this a death poem, son? Cause if it is, you're morbid. Saying stuff like that to me, your own father. I'm writing you off my will."

"You can't catch this clock…," Ichigo continued.

"…Ichigo?"

"Gotta go, old man. Thanks for the drinks."

Ichigo walked out of the bar, ignoring his father's wails of forgetting to bring his wallet. And asked Ichigo to come so he could mooch off of him.

 **. . .**

Ichigo Googled the literary interpretations of the poem, but there was nothing really significant.

The writers mostly wrote about the significance of death in regards to time. Essentially, everyone has a time limit in this world.

 _Wait…time limit…I've heard that before…but where?_

Ichigo closed his laptop and banged his head on his desk.

"This is frustrating! Why am I making a big deal out of this?!"

He couldn't postulate an answer.

"Ah, what the hell. I'm going to sleep."

Even in his sleep, he heard a deep voice reciting the poem.

 **. . .**

"Thanks for picking us up, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu brightly said.

Ichigo smiled and simply nodded. He still felt drained from the previous night.

"Yeah, thanks Ichi-nii," Karin droned. "I knew that idiot goat chin was going to bail on us. I bet he burned the house down and didn't want us to know so he's cleaning up his mess."

"Karin-chan!" Don't say that!" Yuzu then nervously turned to her brother. Tousan didn't burn the house did he, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo smirked at Karin, who smirked back. "No, he didn't, Yuzu. He just has to clean glasses and dishes at a bar because he wasn't able to pay them."

"Serves the old man right. You should've just locked him up, Ichi-nii. Would have benefited everybody," Karin said, almost smiling.

"Karin-chan!"

"Anyway, how was your trip?" Ichigo asked.

Yuzu beamed at her brother. "It was fun! We met up with the Morimoto twins and they took us around. We bought a lot of souvenirs. We also got you something too, Ichi-nii! But you have to wait until we get home to open it."

Ichigo smiled. "Of course." he stopped as Yuzu screamed in joy when she saw that another novelty store opened near the train station.

"Good lord, Yuzu. There's a lot of those shops in Japan. It's almost the same thing, nothing _novel_ about this one at all."

Yuzu looked at Ichigo. "Can we visit that store for a bit, Ichi-nii? I just want to browse and see if there's anything we can buy for Tousan. Karin-chan and I kind of forgot about him." She chuckled nervously.

"More like we forgot he existed," Karin mumbled.

 _Existed._

Ichigo turned to look at his sister, but then felt Yuzu pinching his arm. "Yeah, sure. We have time."

"So the old man can destroy the evidence," Karin interjected.

They entered the novelty store and browsed around. The store consisted of woodwork of varying things.

"What should we buy Tousan, Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked her sister.

"I dunno. How about this?" She held up a handmade shovel.

"What's he going to use that for?"

"So we can bury his body."

"Karin-chan!"

Ichigo chuckled as he walked around the store, disinterestedly looking at the merchandise.

He stopped walking as one particular object caught his eye.

A shelf full of hourglasses. They were nothing significant really, but to him, they were part of the puzzle he was trying to figure out.

He walked over, a vague memory popping into his brain.

 _I remember someone was holding an hourglass while we were talking…right? Who was it?_

Ichigo turned the hourglass around and as the sand was falling down in the empty bulb, he heard someone's voice that was slightly faded.

Did he hear Ichi-nii?

Or…

 _"Do you want to wake up, Ichigo?"_

It was a deep, icy voice that he couldn't make out…

 _"Rukia?!"_

 **. . .**

Ichigo's eyes immediately flew open.

"You woke up. Finally."

Ichigo turned to his right and saw Karin standing in his old bedroom, her arms crossed.

"What the hell?! Wasn't I at the train station picking you and Yuzu up?" Ichigo asked, perplexed.

Karin gave him a strange look. "Apparently in your dreams. Goat chin must have fed you too much alcohol or something. That or you need to check in to an institution to get your head cleared out. I can recommend some other doctors other than Dr. Goat here."

"Bar?"

"You and our old man went to drink at this underground bar. You know, the only one that doesn't know Kurosaki Isshin well enough to throw his ass out."

…

He reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone: Thursday.

Almost 72 hours since he last saw Rukia.

 _Rukia…_

"Karin, do you remember…Rukia?" Ichigo asked, unsure what to expect.

"Rukia-nee? The family met her during our annual visit to Kasan. Why?"

…

Karin saw her brother move his mouth but couldn't hear what he was saying. Curious, she leaned closer to him.

"So she still exists."

"Uh…did something happen between you two? She break up with you or something?" Karin asked.

Ichigo looked at his sister, a bit annoyed. "No, we haven't even started."

"Yet," Karin finished.

Ichigo looked at his phone again: 3am.

He needed to see her.

"Wait, why aren't you asleep?"

"Because I don't have a curfew and you woke up the whole family when you decided to scream in your sleep."

"Oh…"

"Must have been a bizarre erotic dream, Ichi-nii. Especially if you slept that long."

"Shut up, Karin."

 **. . .**

Ichigo ran towards the library. When he got there, he sighed in relief.

 _The library still exists. It was never gone._

He entered.

And found no one.

Panicked, he went to the fourth floor and found the person who was haunting him, lying on the floor, painting butterflies on paper umbrellas.

Ichigo just stood there, uncertain how he should start the conversation. He did know he was angry with her. And he knew she knew he was there, even if her back was facing him.

And seeing the hourglass on the table increased his anger.

After a few silence between the two, Ichigo began his interrogation.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she simply asked. She still wasn't looking at him.

"You know."

"No, I do not know. I completed a lot of tasks during those 72 hours since our last rendezvous. You need to be more specific."

Ichigo wanted to scream, but he mentally composed himself. Dealing with the strategic Rukia was difficult and filled with mind games and words. "You put me in this dream-coma-like abyss and made me and everyone else momentarily forget you. It's like you never existed in this world. And the library completely vanished. How's that even possible?"

Rukia painted a moon on the umbrella paper. "I did not put you in a dream, detective. You do know dreams sometime originate from one's compulsive thoughts, yes? Sometimes those dreams are a fraction of one's truths." Ichigo noticed she stilled her paintbrush, voice remaining monotonous yet cryptic. "What you dreamt was a possible glimpse of your future."

Ichigo held his breath, waiting for her to continue.

When she didn't, he asked, "So you're saying you're not part of my future?"

He felt she was breaking up with him again. Just like the night she told him to rethink about progressing their relationship.

Rukia finally turned around, but remain situated on the floor. "I did not say that, _Ichigo_." She smiled at him, something he missed. "I am suggesting that, hypothetically, I may not be around to see your future with you. Remember, things and humans are set in motion by time, but there is limit to everything. And once time runs out, those things, too, will perish. What you saw in your dream is simply a possibility that you will experience and will have to confront. It does not necessarily have to be a negative thing, though."

Ichigo couldn't control himself. After that miserable dream, no nightmare, he wanted to vent and lash out to the world. To her. "But I don't want that! I've never asked for or wanted a future without you!"

Rukia widened her eyes.

After staring at Ichigo, she shook her head and smiled at him. "We cannot control time, Ichigo. It is just part of the inevitable."

She saw both of his hands clenched tightly and sighed. Standing up, she walked over to him and held his face with her ice cold hands.

"Don't think I'm not mad at you. Because I am." Ichigo knew he was being immature, but he couldn't help it. It's not like anyone else was present to witness it.

"Oh? Who knew the Kurosaki Ichigo of Squad 10 can revert back to his immature, younger self? A pity." Her hands left his face and before she was able to turn away, he caught her hand and kissed her.

The kiss was full of passion and desperation.

He just hoped this wasn't a dream.

He then felt Rukia bite down on his lip.

"Hey! What the hell, Rukia?!"

Ichigo wiped his mouth and found blood on his right hand.

Rukia shrugged. "I was making sure – for you – that this present moment is not a dream."

Ichigo huffed. "You could've done it some other way." He realized how sexual that just sounded. He really needed to learn to filter himself in front of her.

"No thank you, you naughty detective," Rukia quipped, but there was a glint in her eye.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"If you say so."

"I do!"

Rukia patted his left cheek and turned to look at the paper umbrella she was working on.

Ichigo finally broke a smile and hugged Rukia from behind, causing Rukia's face to slightly turn to her left side.

"Does this mean…?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"You know?"

"No, I do not know," she replied sarcastically. "You need to be more specific. How did you get into your profession again?" Rukia asked, seriously. "I would love to know."

"Okay, how about lunch tomorrow afternoon _and_ dinner tomorrow evening?"

Rukia didn't answer immediately. "I have to admit, Ichigo, that was very smooth of you. Tell me, are you this smooth with your dates?"

Ichigo tightened his hold and revealed, "No. Just this _one_ girlfriend."

Rukia whistled. "Smooth criminal, I see."

Ichigo chuckled. "So is that a yes?"

"Indeed it is. Really, how can I say no to a person who seems so depressed not seeing me for 72 hours?"

…

"Will it happen again?" Ichigo asked.

…

"Perhaps not in dreams, Ichigo. Are you certain you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Yes. Let's make the most of our time together."

Rukia smiled, though her eyes twinkled in sadness.

 **. . .**

 _This is only the beginning, Ichigo._

 **. . .**

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **I'm not sure when I will be updating this story again. Schedule is filled with dreaded deadlines. Thank you to those still reading this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

_"You are the music while the music lasts."_

– T.S. Eliot

* * *

 **Datum six: Audios of Death**

* * *

The library was quiet as usual, which suited Rukia, whose entire body was enveloped by the _Mainichi Shimbun_ daily paper. That meant no patrons required her assistance and they weren't worried about deadline or timeframes. She'll never admit to hating papers because their life was taken away to produce more life: printed words. Her only grievance was that newspapers were much bigger than her – something that she'll never voice to Ichigo because of his unoriginal attempts of calling her pint size.

 _Print size is more like it. Oh, my puns are so good! I need to mentally archive that one to save whenever Ichigo makes a joke about how much taller newspapers are compared to my body._

Speaking of the man, who was constantly in her thoughts since the day she met him – and perhaps even _before_ then, not that it mattered then – he hasn't been visiting the library in two weeks. Which was fine with her since people in relationships needed space; the more space, the better.

In any way, if he couldn't physically see her, his voice would find themselves slaughtering her poor Batphone after she closed the library at 6am. The loveable and overbearing idiot would let the phone ring and ring until she answered and once she answered, usually letting it ring at least seven times to torment the idiot, before she would gift him with her voice.

 _"What the hell, Rukia! It's past 6am! Why didn't you answer?"_

 _"Yes, good morning, my dear obsessive stalker. My morning, though packed with assisting patrons, dusting shelves, and restacking books, has been pleasant. I wish your morning has been pleasant so far, not to mention, you must have just woken up from dreaming about me."_

 _Silence._

 _"Oh my. Your silence speaks volume. Did you in fact wake up at the climax, Ichigo?"_

 _Silence._

 _She could hear him clearing his through and regulating his breathing. She just wanted to laugh at the poor man. Maybe she should give him a break._

 _She heard him mumbling; his entire intonation was mumbling and mangling incomprehensible words together, but she did make out, "entirely normal" and "girlfriend."_

 _It made her laugh; he never failed to elicit laughter even if it was just to detract her from thinking about the - their - future._

 _"Anyway, how are you, Rukia?"_

 _She continued to laugh and stopped to catch her breath. "I just told you about my morning, Ichigo. I am doing great, but probably not as great as you."_

 _He wasn't going to entertain her by biting her hook. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you. It's been busy at Seireitei."_

 _It was Rukia's turn to be silent. In the past, he's similarly called her and apologized for not being able to visit her because of cases, but the intonation of his voice was much different. Instead of that obvious concerning tone he masked with that scowling voice of his, he was very tender and passionate in his current speech._

 _"I understand, Ichigo; do not stress about it. I told you in the past, worry about yourself. Those words still ring into the present."_

 _"I know, I know." She could imagine him waving his left hand as if it was nothing, even without an audience. "But I just wanted you to know I miss you."_

 _Rukia blinked. "I miss you, too, Ichigo." Three words she hasn't verbalized in years. She suddenly crossed her feet together like a school girl, nervously wrapping the red phone cord around her wrist._

 _She could picture a confused looking Ichigo; though confusion and that nasty scowl that she told herself she could overlook at times were perpetually botoxed to his face. More than anything, he was perhaps surprised because she never verbally reciprocated any affectionate sentiments to him. He always did, with actions and words. With her it was only actions because she knew words were binding._

 _And at times painfully true._

 _And the idiot was probably smiling that toothy grin like his equally idiot father._

 _"It looks bad on my part, huh?" He laughed nervously. "I'm the one that asked you out but we've been on the phone more than anything."_

 _Before he could say anymore, she replied, attempting to maintain herself before more words became entwined in their lives, "That is what I call an ideal relationship, Ichigo."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"A long distance relationship. We do not have to see each other's faces, just talking on the phone can sustain our relationship. I cannot think of a better relationship. I mean there is a reason why you call me in every morning after I close up, yes? Did you want to relieve that morning -"_

 _"God dammit, Rukia!"_

 _She laughed for several minutes before she hung up on him. While he, the idiot who never learns anything, attempted to futilely command her to stay on the line as if he was a drill sergeant. True to his stalkerish and stubborn nature, he called her back in three seconds._

That phone call was exactly a week ago.

Since being able to live in the present, it was the first time in years – perhaps a decade – that Rukia could feel something comparable to her heart fluttering, an unfamiliar feeling and sensation that she wanted to hold onto, but knew it was ephemeral. But perhaps she could hold onto that feeling until she loses it. Every connective feeling, she wanted to experience before the future arrives.

 _Maybe I should consider setting up an answering machine. That way he can get riled up more and allow him to make jokes about how old school I am._

She turned the page.

 _I am old._

Rather than entertaining that thought, which was irrelevant in the present, she focused on reading the article about Sōma Yoshino, the name instantly intriguing her as the bolded kanji called out to her.

"This is probably the most interesting read of the morning," she commented to no one in particular, eyes glued to the words.

* * *

 **[...]**

Ichigo wasn't sure why he was checking his phone over and over again. It was as if he wished Rukia would text him randomly. But it was only a little after ten in the morning.

He wanted to snort, but couldn't. He was in the captain's meeting room with the other captains and didn't want to do anything to attract any attention. He continued to stare at his phone, not quite sure why his fingers were lingering around the screen. Only one minute has passed since he last checked the time. He highly doubted the odd woman would be awake at this hour.

 _Like normal people. Rukia sleeps and rises like a vampire._

Momentarily forgetting himself, he smiled. Never in a million years did he think he and Rukia were going to end up like this: together.

"May I ask why you're smiling like a creepy stalker, Kurosaki? If it's because you're happy about this case, then my theory about your is indeed correct: Kurosaki Ichigo is a disturbing, soulless thing," Byakuya commented as he firmly held his gaze on an unsuspecting Ichigo.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he shoved his phone into his right jean pocket, struggling a bit since his pants were a bit too tight. "If anyone's a serial killer here, it would be you fucking Kuchiki Byakuya. You have all of the stereotypes down to a pat: quiet, _never_ thoughtful, floats in the air without any sound. If anyone who needs to do another background check, it's you, you ass prick."

The meeting room became quiet; a pin drop could be heard and captains trying not to breathe, but failing as their red faces gradually became a purple shade.

Urahara had both of his hands covering his mouth, hiding his smirk as his eyes gleamed in mischief. He was always living for these big moments between the captains of Squad 6 and Squad 10. Both liked to get under each other's skin since Ichigo took over Isshin's duties as captain. Not that he directly inherited it, he had to through all the training, assessments, and physical exams, just as Byakuya did. But both preferred to stab each other to death before they admitted they were quite similar in some ways.

Just a few similarities, nothing that substantial.

"Now, now, Kuchiki Taichou. Don't be too hard on Kurosaki-kun! I bet he's just feeling lucky these days," Urahara sang.

Byakuya noted Ichigo turned red at the insinuation. Did it have something to do with Rukia-san? Even it did, he didn't care; it was their lives and if Rukia-san wanted to ruin her future, then so be it.

Or so he told his brain.

Urahara stared at Byakuya and Ichigo, his eyes daring back and forth for comedic effect to ease the tension in the room. It worked since the other captains chuckled.

"Urahara-san?"

"At your service, Kurosaki-kun!"

"I'm gonna kill you first and then my father will join you later!" Ichigo nearly flipped the table until Yoruichi opened and slammed the door shut and hit both Urahara's and Ichigo's heads with the several manilla folders that she precariously held onto.

"Owie. Yoruichi-san!" Urahara whined.

"Quiet Kisuke! And I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Ichigo if it doesn't magically morph into that scowl. And you too, Little Byakuya."

She threw the red manilla folder down, evaporating any tensions from before and the silence in the room resumed.

Yoruichi stared at all of the captains present and started spreading the folder's contents on the table, grabbing a few pictures, a pen in her mouth, and started busying herself on with technology in the room.

Everyone was deathly still.

A whispered, "Couldn't she have done that before she scheduled this meeting? Women."

Yoruichi stopped typing, her figure deathly still as Urahara smirked at the poor captain.

Without looking back, Yoruichi tossed the pen behind her with an unseen force that hit the person's face like a perfect target. Had she tried, he might have been stabbed in the face by a pen.

Urahara and Ichigo snickered, both too glad that they were not the recipients if Yoruichi's wrath.

"You bastard! How dare you criticize Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon screamed as she marched towards the captain and started beating him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Soi Fon?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama!"

"Throw him out." Before Soi Fon executed the order, Yoruichi turned and stared at him with such authority that everyone had to wither a bit, and she continued, voice filled wicked glee, "Since you're the bigger man, you'll be responsible for all of the paper work for the next three months."

"I'm so, so sorry, Shihōin Taichou! Please forgive me! I beg you!"

"It's just paper work, nothing to be scared of."

"Shihōin Taichou -!"

"Throw him out Soi Fon!"

The poor bloke was thrown out into the next room; the room he'll be stuck in for the next three months.

 _Jeez. Soi Fon sure has great aim. Probably because Yoruichi-san trained her for years._

"Now, anyone has a problem with how I choose to do my reports?"

Everyone knew better than to answer her.

"That's what I thought. Go ahead, Kisuke."

For the next hour, Urahara and Yoruichi summarized the case as the latter used a stylus to make arrows and lines to map out where the bodies were found. An old man's body was found at the back of a restaurant by one of the waitresses taking out the trash. There was no evidence of foul play or any indicators of suicide, but she had blood dripping out of her ears. And another body was located three days later after a neighbor called the police for a welfare check with similar conditions. Police found him sitting on his sofa with blood also dripping out of his ears.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "So, are you saying there's another killer on the loose in Karakura?"

"There's a chance, but only two bodies have been found and Urahara reported that the two have no connections with one another. Or do you have new information?"

"Why certainly, Yoruichi Taichou! Reports only indicate that Sawatari, the first victim, was a retired sound engineer from Akari Tech and lived a quiet life and had a normal routine of going out to eat dinner with former colleagues. The second victim, Ryō Utagawa, just graduated from the Nagoyya College of Music and had aspirations of becoming the next biggest violinist. But current information continues to indicate that the two have never met prior to their deaths."

Ichigo was taking notes on his iPad and listened carefully. If being with Rukia ever taught him something is that current information might not be the most accurate because all these weird ass shit cases were somehow connected to something bigger, probably leading to something even bigger.

"Was there any evidence, Shihōin Taichou?" Tōshirō queried.

"There was. A cassette tape."

"A mixtape?" Ichigo asked, finally finding his voice again after several awkward seconds caused by the reveal."

"Yes. A cassette tape."

Urahara turned to Tōshirō and quipped, "Now _,_ Hitsugaya Taichou. A cassette tape predated your Generation Y existence. It's an analog magnetic tape recording format -"

"I know what a mixtape is, Urahara Taichou!" Tōshirō screamed.

"Not a mixtape, Tōshirō, a cassette tape. The two are not mutually exclusive," Ichigo quipped, snickering.

 _"_ It's Hitsugaya Taichou to you, Kurosaki! And you also assumed it was a mixtape!"

"Okay, settle down. It's not a mixtape, at least nothing has verified it as being one."

"So what's the content?"

"Someone recorded music composed by Sōma Yoshino. Her first album: _Unnamed Sonata_ _,_ released ten years ago. It's actually rare to find it on CD, some record stores may have the vinyl in stock, but it was a universally lauded album in Japan. And before anyone can ask, yes, Kisuke and I tried to call her in for questioning, but she's been missing. When we came to her condo, we found the lady who took care of her cleaning and laundry crouching in the corner shaking, and with bruised eyes."

"Did someone murder Sōma Yoshino?"

Urahara shook his head. "No, as of now, she's our missing person of interest who mysteriously disappeared. Not even the cleaning lady knew where she went. The last time she saw her was last Sunday evening. After she came back from attending a studio meeting, she never returned home _."_

 _Ichigo glanced at_ Byakuya, who was absorbing the information with his eyes closed, wondering what he was thinking about.

 _Or maybe he's not even thinking about anything. Maybe his brain is just as blank as his face._

Reflecting back on the case, he was surprised that people still owned cassette tape players, but then again, Rukia taught him that nostalgic relics of the past were useful resources and could come back and haunt people. That or retro was coming back at full force.

"Yoruichi," Byakuya began, "Do you know if there's a chance that Sōma Yoshino knew Sawatari or Ryō Utagawa?"

"Not that we know of yet. We did ask the cleaning lady about it, but her answers indicated that she wasn't all that familiar with Sōma because she always kept to herself. But what we do know that the tape was delivered to Sōma's condo without any return address nor was it addressed to Sōma herself. The cleaning lady got curious and opened the package and it was the tape. She listened to it and for weeks, she was crouched in that corner we found her in."

"Why? Did the tapes include a message or some music?"

"The same as the other two: _Unnamed Sonata_ _."_

"That's all?"

"She claims the tapes are haunted."

 **[…]**

Eyes were straining as Ichigo forced himself to read over the files Yoruichi gave him. Since the meeting ended three hours ago, he remained in the meeting room as he attempted to understand the case, which was confounding him the more he read over the case and Urahara's many notes.

For the past hour, he was reading and re-reading. With the one and only Kuchiki Byakuya.

Perhaps for her own amusement, Yoruichi assigned Squads 6 and 10 to work on the case. Code for: let's see how long they take to solve this case before killing each other.

 _Dammit! Why me! Why!_

"If your brain lacks the capacity to store new information, Kurosaki, I advise you to go home since you've contributed nothing in the last hour."

Ichigo was trying so hard not to seethe or do anything that would indicate that asshole was getting to him.

"I've been reading just like you, Byakuya. You haven't done anything significant that warrants any contribution to this case."

He could see that subtle eyebrow raise that only the elegant Kuchikis were able to master and perform.

"Let's just try to get through these reports, Kurosaki. So that we can solve the case and that you and I do not need to be within proximity any more than we need to."

"Deal," Ichigo agreed and muttered asshole under his breath. Something caught Ichigo's attention. "Hey, Byakuya?"

It was extremely difficult to not sigh as Byakuya said, "Yes Kurosaki, you may speak."

Immediate retaliation was Ichigo's normal response, especially if it was a snobby remark that warranted so, but Ichigo replied, "I'm checking the CCTV screenshots and look, on Sunday morning, a though it's blurry, there's a person following Sōma to her car."

Byakuya stood up and elegantly walked over to Ichigo as he tried not to scoff at the man's overly timed performance.

After staring at the blurred image, Byakuya nodded in approval. "Let's take this to Squad 12 so Urahara Taichou can provide clearer images with his technology."

"Agree. Wait, aren't you going to ask how I was able to see through all that pixelated haze?"

"No one likes a person who fishes for compliments, Kurosaki. Go do something more productive with your time."

As Byakuya walked out of the meeting room, pacing a few steps ahead of him, Ichigo wondered why he sounded like the colder version of Rukia. Thinking about it, the two seemed quite similar, from the posture and how they speak. Although he had to admit, Rukia had a way with words that intoned both a sarcastic and playful tone. The man ahead of him was just an elegant robot that walked and breathed like a human.

 _Oh god! I hope that image doesn't burn into my head. Just the thought of thinking that Rukia looks like Byakuya is enough to make me scream fuck me. Erase, erase, erase. Total deletion, please!_

 **[…]**

It was a little after 3am as Ichigo slowly woke up after two days of never leaving Seireitei since he and Byakuya were so absorbed with trying to solve the case. After the two interviewed the cleaning lady again, they noticed she continued to reference the music's melody, the instruments, her mood in conjunction of how each musical composition made her feel. But it was her eyes that disturbed Ichigo; he swore he saw her eyes becoming redder, as if her blood vessels were going to pop at any time, each time she described the music.

After the interview, Ichigo suggested to Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Urahara that maybe they should listen to the cassette tape, but Yoruichi rejected that idea, claiming that the cassette player stopped right when they entered Sōma's house and they theorized that it had something to do with the tape or the music.

Though Yoruichi and Urahara were considered rebels, they didn't want anyone to sacrifice their lives. That much Ichigo understood, but he wasn't sure why the cleaning lady was still alive if the other two victims were dead. Did they not listen to the music?

So the tapes were not to be listened to until Urahara discovered a way to find out a way to discover the contents without listening to it. It sounded impossible, but if there was any human being who could do it, it was probably the mad scientist himself. Even Yoruichi ordered Urahara to not listen to the tapes himself.

Years ago he would have scoffed about any ubiquitous looking cassette tape being haunted, but ever since Rukia appeared, everything was in the world was like a dream. Or something out of fantasy and magical realism.

 _Rukia._

Ichigo rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. He only had three or maybe four hours of sleep and probably needed at least two more to fully rejuvenate his mind and body, but he wanted to see Rukia before going back to work. Because with all the strange, unconnected parts to this case, he knew this case would take more than a few weeks to solve. Or maybe even months.

And he was not going to involve her with this particular case. Especially with haunted tapes that could potentially kill anyone after listening to it. He was going to make sure his mind came in blank, without thoughts of the case, so the little witch couldn't read his thoughts. He's pretty adamant that she was a mind reader.

Nothing was an impossibility with her.

He smiled.

After taking half an hour to decide on today's outfit: tight gray jeans with an equally tight white Henley long sleeve, accessorized with black boots, he was ready.

He went to grab some bottles of Coke from his fridge while tucking his skull necklace out for display; maybe that was going to earn him some brownie points with Rukia and hopefully take her mind off from reading his mind.

It wasn't until he was near his car that Byakuya texted him and he groaned despite knowing it was about the case.

 _There goes seeing Rukia today. Again._

 **[…]**

Byakuya and Ishida were already present at the crime scene when Ichigo arrived as he and other colleagues were sharing and exchanging information.

Near the stairs that no doubt led to her apartment, laid the cleaning's lady body. Blood dripped out of her ears as she laid faced down. And their laid the tape beside her, the case opened.

"Taichou." Ishida walked towards Ichigo, his lips set in a firm line. "Forensics believed she died two hours before people living on this floor called."

Ichigo looked at the tape. "I don't understand, Ishida. Could it be possible that she died even if she didn't listen to the tape? Or did she listen to the tape prior to her death? If the latter, why would she take out the tape from her player before death?"

"Good questions, Taichou, but nothing makes sense to me. Perhaps the tape contained some sort of hidden message that listeners decoded and made them act that way prior to their deaths. But we can't know unless we listen to the tapes ourselves, which is forbidden at this time."

Byakuya was on the phone briefly. After the call ended, he informed Ichigo, "Kurosaki, Urahara just called. Two more bodies were found at different locations. One in the restroom of a gas station, about ten miles from here, and another at a factory that's about a 15-minute walking distance from here."

"Nothing different?"

"Nothing. Bleeding ears and sometimes eyes. But Urahara said the two likely died within two hours apart from each other."

"Which means there might be more than one killer."

"Exactly."

"Nothing adds up, though."

"My thoughts as well."

* * *

 **[…]**

Fingers lingering on the black bow that she just tied, Rukia stared at the window, trying to determine whether today was a good day to walk around the city or not. The sun was shining marvelously, which was to be expected since it was the end of July. There were days where she simply wanted to remain hidden in the comfort of her large bed and sleep until the library opened, but then there were days where she had to be content with sleeping for ten hours and linger with people, blending in with them.

It wasn't as if she was actively searching for things to do. Events traveled in many intersections and they changed their course whenever they decided to. Events were like people; they're constantly redirecting themselves. Or perhaps humans were the ones directing and controlling their paths.

And if Rukia was outside, she might be able to determine where those paths may lead; their consequences, potentials, and whether they were going to affect the _future_.

That and she needed to leave the security of the library to determine whether humanity has changed. Or, whether it's remained the same for some people.

 _There is only so much that can be done to significantly change any undesired outcomes. At least that was what_ _Shirayuki-san once told me. Humans have to change themselves. No one else can._

Everything was about choices, determining everything and what follows. As Shirayuki-san once told her, Rukia didn't have the power to change decisions. She had to remain an observer, a spectator and just be available if anyone required her presence and assistance. She established that with herself long ago. She was no longer a part of an institution that forced change and control the masses. It all goes back to the pendulum. It's difficult to control and more difficult to swing it back to the way things were.

But there was that one person she was waiting for.

Like her, he was never a part of any thing; this world; the realm he sought refuge in after Shirayuki-san cut her time short to increase time _here_.

His existence needed to be erased from this _timeline_.

Even if that meant she had to stop her _own_ time.

* * *

 **[…]**

 _These streets never stopped being busy._ Rukia mused as she walked in sync with the rest of the world.

To bystanders, she walked unhurriedly, with no true purpose as their rapid footsteps reflected how busy their lives were with such little time in-between. But, she did walk with purpose, there was a destination she had in mind but she allowed herself some time for others to gather their thoughts or hide themselves away from the situation.

Rukia smiled as she noticed an older man and a little girl walking, holding hands, walking unhurriedly as she yelled "Look Jiji, that cloud looks like a horse!"

As the grandfather-granddaughter duo walked passed her, the granddaughter stopped and stared at Rukia.

She knew this was going to happen. Her height or eyes were the reason people stopped to gawk, and sometimes not in a complimentary manner. It was like Ichigo and his height and that orange mop of his head. She never told him, but though she knew they were going to meet at some point in his life, she was still baffled at that striking hair of his. It nearly blinded her on their first meeting. She should have worn sunglasses just to get a rise out of him. That would have been more fun.

"Hello."

"Nee-chan! Your eyes are so cool! Did you dye them?"

"Now, Yui, don't be rude. Eyes can't be dyed. You're born with them."

"So Nee-chan was born with big purple eyes?" Yui asked, in awe.

Rukia smiled. Children were pure and honest. And then a wave of melancholy briefly washed over her. She couldn't remember if her childhood was even real. Even if it no longer mattered to her, memories of what used to be continued to haunt her. Reconciliation and acceptance were part of her ongoing grieving process.

"Yes, unfortunately I am a weird one. Yui is that it?"

Yui gave Rukia an enthusiastic smile and nodded. "I'm sorry, Nee-chan! But I don't think you're weird! Jiji tells me that it's good to be different, right Jiji."

The old man laughed and told his granddaughter, "That's right, little Yui."

"I'm not little! I'm big!"

In many ways, Yui reminded her of Mai. Though the two had different lives, their naivety and innocence were almost too pure for this world. She always wondered if anyone can maintain those two traits as they got older and navigated in a world that continues to mask in its changes while at the same time remaining stagnant. Then again, it's already been established that changes were rooted on the person.

 _People changed for the better or for the worse._

"Sorry to intrude on you, miss. You probably have important things to attend to. Say bye to Nee-chan, Yui and we'll also be off."

Yui waved enthusiastically. "Bye Nee-chan! I hope we can see each other again."

"Yes, Yui, we will see each other again when the time is right. You take care of yourself and your Jiji."

"Hai!"

Rukia walked ahead, not staring back, knowing full well that she won't be seeing Yui anytime soon.

The weather was hot; she could feel herself melting from the sun's heat. She needed to find a place to cool herself down and since Ichigo hasn't been gifting her with copious amounts of Coke, she decided to stake out some potential places to see if they sold Coke.

"Yoo hoo, Rukia-chan!"

"Good afternoon, Matsumoto-san."

A deviously smiling Rangiku and another person was walking with her as they neared Rukia. The man, most likely one of Rangiku's colleagues from Seireitei had an interesting body aesthetic: three straight scars running down his left profile, a gray piece of tape, and the number 69 adorned his face.

Rangiku hug bombed Rukia, tightly squeezing her. "Long time no see, Rukia-chan! Why don't you visit me? Or have you been extra _busy_ with Kurosaki Taichou at your library? Oh, wow, talk about hot!"

Rukia chuckled. "We haven't seen each other in over a week now, Matsumoto-san."

"Eh! So you guys already broke up?! Is he that incompetent for you to dump his weak ass?!"

Rukia wanted to laugh until she cried. This Rangiku character was just too much. She wondered how she and that short captain of his worked so effectively together. Before she could even reply, the man next to her coughed uncomfortably.

Rangiku let go of Rukia and wiped her eyes. Those tears dripped down as she laughed at her own innuendo. "Oh, sorry, Rukia-chan. This man right here is one of my colleagues, Hisagi Shūhei, forever the Lieutenant of Squad 9, who refuses to be the Captain."

Rukia stilled for a moment, but the slight shift in demeanor went unnoticed by the other two.

 _Squad 9._

"Hello, Hisagi-kun."

"Hello, Rukia-san," Hisagi greeted as stared at her. "I saw you at the Christmas party with Kurosaki, but didn't get a chance to introduce myself."

Rukia smiled, making him blush under her scrutiny. Was it his face?

"We were just making our usual rounds. What about you, Rukia-chan? I don't think I ever saw you out in broad daylight. There goes my theory about you being a vampire."

"Oh, I was just going to get myself a drink."

"And to the bars we go!"

Rukia sipped her Coke, quite sure that someone gave it a kick by adding rum in it, not that she minded, as she watched Rangiku force feed Hisagi some shots, but anyone could tell that he didn't want to drink, but relented because of Rangiku.

She remembered a time when Hisagi was a young, fresh-faced boy. He grew up to be a fine person. Always respecting others.

 _And probably waiting for that captain of his to return, though he will never._

The alcohol intake was all too much for Hisagi and after the fifth or eleventh shot, he stopped counting, really, he dropped to the floor.

"I win!" Rangiku merrily sang. "Cheers, Rukia-chan!"

"Cheers," she echoed, feeling a bit sorry for Hisagi's predicament as their glasses clinked in a pleasant chime.

Rangiku opened her mouth and hiccupped. "So, Rukia-chan, what are you doing here?"

"You forced me here, Matsumoto-san."

Rangiku responded by waving her hands dismissively. "Semiotics."

"Do you mean semantics?"

"I thought I said that? Did I? Oh whatever. I mean, I'm sure you didn't go out looking for fun or for Ichigo. He always looks for you, eh?" She nudged Rukia suggestively.

Despite her brash, sometimes drunken behavior, Rangiku was quite perceptive, something that her short captain couldn't see.

"I was actually going to visit Gō Records."

"Eh!? The underground record store."

"Yes."

"Why? Can you tell me? We're friends, right? You can tell me. I won't tell," Rangiku screamed as the bartender and other patrons looked at them, mostly at Hisagi as he kept mumbling something about pretty violets and evil colleagues.

"I am looking for a record, Matsumoto-san."

Rangiku's eyebrow perked up. She knew Rukia was intelligent and perceptive, almost scarily so, and she had a feeling it had to be something big if she was out of the library. "Which record, Rukia-chan?"

Without missing a beat, she replied, " _Unnamed Sonata_."

Rangiku dropped the glass she was holding. Why that one? The case had little coverage due the demands and legalities of Sōma's contract with the studio. They also didn't want anyone to know she disappeared since she was due to work on a movie's musical score later next month. And if she said that she hasn't seen Ichigo in weeks, and Rangiku knew Rukia would never lie, that much she was sure.

She chose her words carefully. "Do you know something that we don't know, Rukia-chan. It's okay, you can trust me. I might be forever drunk, but I am sober when the time calls for it."

"I do trust you, Matsumoto-san. But I'm just curious about the record after reading it's musical and cultural contributions. And I would like my ears to experiment those atmospheric sounds that critics praised."

Rangiku was sure there was more to it. "And this is just a coincidence that you suddenly developed an interest in Sōma Yoshino?"

Rukia finished her Coke, savoring the taste. "Nothing is a coincidence, Matsumoto-san. But to answer your question, I am not quite interested in Sōma Yoshino. I am more interested in her music. What is inside the music might be the most important thing."

For once, Rangiku felt a buzz and it definitely wasn't from the alcohol, but from Rukia's mysterious words. She knew she was being vague for a purpose. Maybe to protect someone? Ichigo?

Rukia walked up to the bar and paid the tab and checked on Hisagi, slapping his cheeks a bit to see if the man was still alive. "I guess you should take Hisagi-kun back to his place, Matsumoto-san. I will be on my way now. It was nice seeing you again. Take care."

"Rukia-chan, wait!"

Rukia stopped.

"Let me go with you."

Rukia just stood near the exit, contemplating.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Rukia-chan. If anything, it's the opposite. I respect and trust you completely, but you might need some protection."

Okay, maybe Rangiku shouldn't have said protection since Rukia might be strong, even if she was small. She imagined that Rukia could easily take down Ichigo. Hell, she might be able to take down Rangiku herself, but it still seemed dangerous to go alone.

"I do not mind companionship, but what about Hisagi-kun?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. No one is going to bother him." She turned and looked at the people in the bar, eyes deadly as her voice changed its tone. "If I come back and see new scars on Hisagi Shūhei's body, you'll have to answer to Seireitei. Got it?"

The bar went deathly silent as Rangiku glared at them. "Yes," they chimed.

"That's what I wanna hear. Yay! Let's go, Rukia-chan!"

 **[…]**

As they entered the record store, Rangiku felt giddy. This type of investigation, if it's what Rukia was doing, was different from investigating as a squad member of Seireitei where there were strict orders and protocols. Rukia didn't provide clear answers to most of Rangiku's question she asked on the way here. But it seems that Rukia, in some way, knew how to act as a private investigators who operated within reasonable, respectable boundaries.

Yes, much different than Seireitei.

"Welcome to Gō Records. Can I help you find anything in particular?" a man with a spicy orange mohawk – surpassing the brightness of Ichigo's hair. Was that even possible?

Before Rangiku was able to respond, Rukia deftly responded, "No, thank you. We are just here to browse."

The man with the mohawk stared at Rukia and Rangiku, as if surveilling them. "Yes, of course. If you need help finding anything, my name is Gō Koga, the owner."

"Yes, thank you, Gō-san."

Rangiku swiftly looped arm to Rukia's and whispered, "Why didn't you just ask for Code X?"

"Code X?"

Rangiku turned to look at Koga, who was still observing them and gifted him her signature flirty smile and used her other hand to flip her hair. It was always effective.

"You know, the album."

"How on earth did you get Code X, Matsumoto-san?"

"I thought it sounded less suspicious, doesn't it?"

"Quite the opposite. If anything, it sounds like you are a part of the X-Files. That or it sounds like a code to bomb the place."

Maybe the liquor wasn't fully absorbed and out of her system as she hoped. "That bad?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, whatever. Now answer the question."

"Do you not think it is wise to pretend we are browsing before asking for the record?"

Rangiku thought about it for a long second. "Oh. Oh!" She piped down. "I see. We're putting an act. You're so smart, Rukia-chan!" She tugged her harder.

"No, not smart. I am just trying to fulfill the role."

"Sounds kinky. We're roleplaying now?"

"No. We need to act like two innocent customers browsing."

"Oh! Gotcha!"

The two browsed, sometimes together, sometimes walking at different sections. At times, Rangiku discreetly observed Koga through her peripheral, wondering if there was anything off about the man. She never told Rukia this since it went against protocol, but the Squads had already searched and questioned most of the owners and employees at each record store, and they found nothing. But it might be different with Rukia around.

Rukia browsed at the 80s section, her fingers touching each record as she walked until she stopped and picked up the record her finger lingered on. Koga organized this store by decades, not by composer's last names, which was interesting to her. She wondered if numbers here were more significant than names. As she held up a random vinyl, she could feel eyes on her; eyes that didn't belonged to Koga or Rangiku.

Rukia knew she couldn't ignore it and knew the person would come to her anyway.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Before Rukia stared to look at the person who was staring at her since she and Rangiku walked into the store, she stared at Rangiku, her eyes signaling to not come over to her. Rangiku understood, but she moved to a nearby section just for security purposes.

When she did turn around, she saw a tall woman with green hair who had a smile that looked dangerous.

"My name is Yoshi. Can I help you?"

Her voice was a little chilling and she could see even Rangiku shivering as Koga continued to observe silently.

"Hello, Yoshi-san. No thank you, I am just browsing."

Yoshi smile got wider. "What's your name?"

"Rukia."

"I've never seen you around here before."

"I rarely go out, but decided I needed some new music in my life."

"What type?"

"I listen to a variety of genres. Actually, do you by any chance have any copies of Sōma Yoshino's _Unnamed Sonata_?"

It was if everyone stopped breathing. Rangiku tried very hard to not react, keeping her face still as she made it look like she didn't care about her friend's request.

"Why are you looking for that record?" Yoshi asked, her voice suddenly cold.

"I have her last five records. I just thought it was time to collect her debut record. Her musical composition and her mastery of the shamisen are both thrilling and haunting to hear."

"We don't have it in stock," was the curt reply.

"Oh?"

Okay, maybe Rangiku should walk over now. It seemed like the right time.

"Are you sure you don't have it in stock?"

Yoshi turned to look at her, but as if uninterested with her, returned her gaze back to Rukia. Something that personally offended Rangiku.

"It's been out of stock for years now. No record store carries a copy of it."

All three women were engaged in a staring match: Rangiku glaring at Yoshi for probably dismissing her like a bimbo, Yoshi giving Rukia odd, almost murderous looks, and Rukia coolly keeping her gaze on Yoshi. Koga had enough and walked over, a bit unsettled by Rukia's question if he was honest with himself.

"I'm sorry, miss. Yoshi's right. That record no longer exists."

Intrigued by Koga's interruption and his indication that the record no longer exists, she looked at him. "Oh? I guess that makes sense. It was the best-selling record. I guess we should go now, Matsumoto-san."

Rangiku didn't respond to Rukia, still glowering at Yoshi.

"Rangiku-san?"

She blinked. "What's up, Rukia-chan?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Confused, Rangiku asked, "What was I looking for?"

Rukia just stared at her.

Realization kicked in. _Oh, right right._

"Oh, no. I was looking for the new album from the punk group, Tokyo Underground, but they don't have it in stock."

"Um, we have several copies of that, miss," Koga replied, eyebrows raised.

 _Oh, boy. First time as a chic undercover with Rukia-chan and I blew it. There goes our future as Thelma and Louise._

As they walked out of the store with Rangiku begrudgingly holding the vinyl record of the latest Tokyo Underground album, which she already bought weeks ago. Talk about wasting money. Maybe she can give it to Hisagi.

"What next, Rukia-chan?"

"We wait."

"Wait for what."

"For whatever happens."

"Oh boo. That means you'll be at the library waiting while I have to fill out paperwork and then typing out reports."

"It will be fine. Maybe something will happen at Seireitei."

"Really!?"

"I am just guessing."

"Well boo again."

"And Rangiku-san?"

Oh boy. Was she going to get lectured about being a bad undercover? She hoped Rukia wasn't like her captain. She braced for it.

"Thelma and Louise were not undercovers." She laughed.

 _Who are you Rukia-chan?_

* * *

 **[…]**

Ichigo was busy reading over the reports with Ishida as they after interview everyone from the apartment complex. It's been several hours and there was still no lead.

He sighed.

"Sighing won't get this case solved, Kurosaki."

"Shut up. I'm tired."

"Story of everyone's life."

Ignoring Ishida's sarcasm was for the best. "Do you think cassette tapes have significant levels of sound waves that can kill someone?"

Ishida remained quiet as he pushed his glasses upwards. "I'm not sure. Doesn't it depend on the acoustics? Or should we consider the differences in hi-fi cassettes? A range from 20 to 160,000 Hz is normal isn't it?"

"But is that enough to kill someone's ear drums? Or is it as you said, there's a hidden message in the music?"

Silence was the only answer at this time.

Ichigo stared at Ishida, who suppressed a yawn, and noted the bags under his eyes. His eyes were red as well. He was right. Everyone was tired from this case. Even if he wanted to solve it quickly and arrest the perpetrator, they needed some rest before they ended up working themselves to death.

 _Bad pun._

"Go home, Ishida. Rest well and return here tomorrow."

Ishida stopped reading and stared at his captain, which Ichigo ignored. Normal behavior for Ishida. Always staring and observing and trying to be right.

"Why are you so nice these days, Kurosaki?"

Was he?

"I'm not nice; I'm just not mean."

Ishida snorted. "Very original. Did something change in your life that warranted such a softer look?"

Now Ichigo did look up as Ishida stared at the documents. He knew Ishida was smirking. Ichigo touched his face with both hands. Was he softer? His skin still felt rough, mostly the shadow forming around his mouth.

"Shut up, smartass. Get your ass home and that's an order."

Ishida raised his hands up and walked out. "Tell Rukia-san I send her my condolences. I don't know what people see in you."

Ichigo responded by throwing a pen at him, screaming expletives as Ishida walked away shoving his glasses back to his nose. Nosy prick.

After his lieutenant left, Ichigo slumped back in his chair, feeling muscle tensions, especially his back. He rubbed his face again and got up, hoping to get a decent cup of coffee somewhere here. Maybe he could steal some from Squad 4. Hanatarō brewed good coffee. Byakuya did too, but he had enough of his face.

He walked out of his office and witnessed Rangiku dragging an obviously drunk Hisagi as she struggled with balancing his body and the record that was placed under her armpits. She perked up when she saw Ichigo.

"Yoo hoo, Kurosaki Taichou! Do I have some news for you!"

Ichigo's ears felt hot. Rangiku was unpredictable and he wasn't sure if he had the time to hear her squabble about getting drunk at bars or innuendos.

"We had drinks with your hot girlfriend!"

Members of Squad 10 all looked at Ichigo, wondering who his girlfriend was. Was it the librarian?

"What?!"

"And then we dumped his ass." Rangiku nodded to the side, implying it was Hisagi who was unfortunately left behind and still drunk. "And had a great girl's night."

"It's only five in the afternoon, Rangiku-san."

"Semiotics."

"You mean semantics."

"Hahahahahaha! That's what she said."

Was this another innuendo? "Who?"

"Your hot girlfriend."

Maybe it was time to visit Rukia.

* * *

 **[…]**

True to her words, Rukia was sitting on her sofa chair, eating a strawberry ice cream cone as she read a novel, waiting for something to happen.

Since coming back to the library, she felt as if she was being watched, under surveillance as if she was the threat to whomever and whatever. Not that she minded. True, she hasn't threatened any one in years, save Ichigo, but it wasn't as if she was going to use her powers to ruin someone on purpose.

Her tongue savored the taste of the sweet frozen treat. She had to admit, part of her wanted Ichigo to be present. The ice cream was flavored with cliched jokes that she would never be tired of.

The Batphone signaled a call.

 _Speaking of the devil._

She let the phone ring several times until it went silent. Her priority was the ice cream, he could wait a few more rings.

The Batphone signaled a distressed call.

"Hello, Ichigo."

"You did that on purpose!" he yelled.

"I was eating."

"Right."

"The strawberry ice cream was simply too addicting to not finish."

She was used to Ichigo's stuttering by now. It was comparable to static.

"If you are finished talking to yourself, detective. The answer is yes."

The line seemed dead. She wasn't sure if this relationship was going to work.

"Yes what?"

"Oh, you were not asking me out on a date after talking to Matsumoto-san?"

More stuttering. She had to roll her eyes.

Rukia smiled as she listened to Ichigo cough out his nerves and walked over to her window – the cord was that long – and she looked below to see what was outside. Though it was nearing six in the evening, she could make out some irregular night shadows, and they did not belong to her usual patrons or people who just walked by the library.

"So, should I meet you at the regular time? I promise I'll be there."

His tone sounded so shy, so unsure of himself. Rukia cackled.

"Hey! Don't laugh."

"Ichigo, how about I come over to your place and you can cook me dinner?"

"Um…"

"Not a good night for a date night?"

"No it's not that. What about the library?"

"Oh, Ichigo, if I only stayed for dinner, which will be only for a few hours, I will be back before midnight."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"Or did you expect me to sleep over? Is that not too fast?"

Mangled expletives were thrown around as he stuttered again.

* * *

 **[…]**

Rukia walked around Ichigo's apartment, her right index finger mindlessly catching specks of dust, irritating him. He knew she was purposely doing it to rile him up.

"Oh? Am I bothering you, Ichigo?" she said, trying to hold in her fits of giggles. "This place is filthy…just like you."

His cheeks turned a red shade and attempted a lame comeback, "I've been busy…"

"With me?" that damn annoying smirk was forming.

 _Yes._

"No! You know I've been busy at the office!"

"Yes, I know. Which is why it took you three and a half weeks to formally ask me out on a date. Not that you asked. I had to initiate it."

Well that was a surprise. Who knew Rukia cared about dates? Weren't their midnight rendezvous considered their unofficial dates? "You counted?" His voice hopeful and somewhat elated. Maybe they were on the same page after all.

Rukia finally turned to look at him and deadpanned, "Not really. You wrote: 'Must ask Rukia out on a date since it has been three and a half weeks since we got together in your calendar.' It is right here." She pointed at his Chappy calendar. "I recognize your rather horrendous scribble, _detective_." That smirk widened.

Ichigo wanted to hit his head on the wall and die right there. Of course! This was Rukia! She was the careful, pragmatic observer.

 _And his girlfriend._

"I must say, you get points for plastering Chappy on your wall."

"It's a gift from Yuzu! I hate the damn thing. It gives me nightmares!"

"I did not convert you yet? I mean I still see that limited Chappy edition hat I loaned you months before on your nightstand. Are you waiting on some bunny hopping action? Those are some heavy content dreams you have there." She covered her mouth, but her eyes were full of unshed, humorous tears at the innuendo.

Ichigo wanted to scream. He knew she wouldn't hold back with her absurd insinuations. He didn't even get most of them! But then, his eyes focused on her twinkling eyes, his scowl turned into a half smile.

And decided to just walk over. It was their first date, he might as well make it end well.

He leaned down and captured her lips, noticing her tender touches.

Long nights in the office were worth it if he came up to these. It's been awhile since these feelings emerged and he wanted it to last.

He scowled when his lips felt Rukia's face. Her attention was diverted and it wasn't because of him.

"Ichigo, did you make me a mixtape? A special love mixtape or something? You know, for tonight?"

His face contorted into confusion? Mixtape…?

 _Oh. That one._

"Goddamn it, Rukia! I'm not that clichéd. It's not the 90s!"

"I love the 90s," she deadpanned. "I like retro."

"For the love…if I ever make you one, not that I ever will, it's gonna be for the sake of irony."

Rukia stared at him, observing him from top to bottom. His neck warmed at the thought of her intense scrutiny.

"Ichigo, you are full of whimsical ironies."

That warm sensation soon disappeared. And he sighed. He just wanted to get back to kissing her. It was never enough.

He looped his left arm onto her hip and tried to reconnect their bodies, but she kept staring at the tape. He could tell she was interested in it, as if it had a life of its own.

Sighing but unwilling to let her go, he revealed, "It's a copy of the mixtape that was found near the singer's body this morning. According to the reports, a similar mixtape has been found near four bodies. Ishida said the contents of the mixtape might be important to the case and might connect the recent deaths in the past week. We interrogated a suspect who knew Sōma Yoshino–"

"Oh? The global award-winning composer?"

"Yeah, her. And apparently, she's got some issues or something. Her cleaning lady believes the mixtape is haunted…" Ichigo trailed off as he caught Rukia's expression. That and her eyes never left the mixtape. He knew what she wanted.

"Oh no, Rukia. You're not going to listen to it!"

She finally turned her attention back to him. "And why not? You seemed to be in disbelief about the whole haunting mixtape hypothesis, nulling any chances of other possibilities. Now you are insinuating that poor lady is cognitively unstable. What did I tell you about pathologizing, Ichigo?" She softly nipped his lips, as if admonishing him.

Trying not to feel dazed at the burning sensation. "I didn't say that! It's police business, Rukia. I can't give you the tape."

"And since when did you followed the rules, Ichigo? Might I remind you, you have given me _access_ to _everything_ about your line of duty. Both non-classified and classified information included."

…

"Exactly. Now I can listen to the tape at the library or we can listen to it together right now. Some music might change the night's tempo."

Ichigo was internally panicking. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

Before he knew it, Rukia detached herself from him and sauntered towards the table and picked up the mixtape, scrutinizing it. She looked at him again, waving at him with the mixtape in hand.

 _Oh no. I knew I should have placed that thing away before our date. Why do I keep taking police shit home with me? I got a damn weird girlfriend who's into this shit._

He looked at her, eyes begging her to not do what she was about to do.

"Well, we might get _lucky_ tonight." She winked at him and whistled.

He gulped.

After observing his apartment carefully, she went back to staring at him, a disapproving look. Really, why was she always giving him that look. He wasn't the best boyfriend these past few weeks, but he thought she understood his duties. He never once mentioned that her crazy work schedule interfered with some potential dates.

"The thing I am currently disappointed in is that you do not have a cassette player," Rukia chided. "I expected a hipster life style from the way you dressed. But everything you have here is technologically updated, where there are no indications of the past."

Oh. Heeheeheehee. They weren't going to listen to it. She was safe. They were safe. Words settled in. "Hey now! Just because I have a keen eye for fashion doesn't make me a hipster!"

No retort or witty comeback as Rukia looked at his window. It was unsettling Ichigo actually. Since she entered his apartment, she kept staring at something, as if waiting for something. Or someone.

"I guess I shall listen to this tape at the library."

In a flash, Ichigo took the tape back and shoved it in his pocket. There's no way he was going to let Rukia listen to it. Even if she had spiritual powers, something could always negate it.

Rukia whistled again. That was a smooth steal. "Ichigo, I was actually at Gō Records with Matsumoto-san this afternoon looking for a copy of _Unnamed Sonata_. So you would actually be fulfilling my wish to complete my Sōma Yoshino collection."

He stored the information away for now and will wait and interrogate Rangiku tomorrow about not telling him about their investigation. He was pretty sure it was an investigation because it wouldn't surprise him if Rukia already knew about the case even if it wasn't leaked. But for the first time, he didn't want to involve Rukia in the case or talk to her about it. Her insights might be needed – they were always needed actually – but for once, he just wanted them to be a normal couple, temporarily separating themselves from his cases.

"Absolutely not."

Rukia batted her eyelashes and pouted. "Please?"

"You looking all cute won't change my decision."

Again, she stopped staring at him and looked at his window, unnerving him. He marched towards his window, expecting a voyeur and saw nothing. He turned to her when he couldn't see anything besides complete darkness with a few of the lights dimming the streets for a decent view. "Why do you keep staring outside?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. Tell me."

"Oh? Becoming the possessive boyfriend now?"

He crossed his arms and turned away. Rukia was sure he was pout-scowling. She laughed and sauntered over where she looped her arms around his neck, having to tiptoe quite a bit even if she was in heels.

"Fine," she said, resolute.

"Yeah?"

"When it comes, it comes."

"What's coming?"

"Not you." She gave him a devilish smirk.

"Rukia!" Her hanging out with Rangiku was a bad idea. Her innuendos were nearing Rangiku-no-qualms zone.

She kissed him and he held onto her waist tighter. He wanted to remember this – their boring, dull, cliched first date that was somewhat impromptu.

Their kiss stopped, but their arms continued to be entwined.

"What is for dinner?"

He coughed, as if hiding his shame. "I didn't have time to plan a meal, so I just ordered Thai food: two house salads, spicy pineapple fried rice, jungle curry, and two orders of mango and sticky rice."

"Valiant attempt."

He hugged her tighter.

"Is something not missing from the menu?" she asked as she played with his collar bone.

"Eh?"

"Coke?" she nipped his Adam's apple.

"Coke on our date?" he squeaked as he tried to find his voice.

"Coke is good for any meal." He noticed she stopped kissing him.

"Red wine and that's my final offer."

"What brand?"

"Banfi Col di Sasso."

"I guess that will work for tonight."

Ichigo smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You sure know how to make me feel special, you cheapskate," was her last remark and she proceeded to bite him.

He scowled.

* * *

 **[...]**

Rukia returned to the library around 11:45pm after repeatedly telling Ichigo she had to leave, but the buffoon would not stop trying to kiss her, as if his kisses would magically make her forget she had her own responsibilities. She was right. Her boyfriend was a buffoon who thought too highly of himself.

 _He kissed her neck, as her back was on the door._

 _"We can resume this later, Ichigo. I need to go."_

 _He bit her, probably a retaliation from the previous hour._

 _"You give me a hickey and I can promise that your lips will be elsewhere. Meaning this door." She had to giggle since her threat didn't sound too serious._

 _He stopped and proceeded to kiss her lips._

 _She used her shoulders to push him off. Although she liked his kisses, she wasn't going to not open the library at midnight. He wasn't going to change her schedule. She didn't even sleep before her shift like she normally would!_

 _"Okay," she started as she chastely kissed his lips. Both of their lips were bruised, but it was only temporary. The walk back would make her lips return to their usual color. "I will see you sometime. Call me," she said in that annoying high pitched tone._

 _"Oh come on, Rukia. One night won't kill anyone."_

 _"It can, Ichigo. And do not think your kisses will deter me. I have lived much longer than you and your kisses are all right. A bit above mediocre."_

 _How dare she critique his kisses; her boyfriend's kisses! "What the hell, Rukia? Who else did you kiss?"_

 _She hugged her stomach and laughed. "No one."_

 _Ichigo stared at her. "Really?" Disbelief could be heard._

 _"What can I say? Will you be weirded out if I revealed that you are my first boyfriend?"_

 _Amber eyes were shining in delight. "This isn't sarcasm right? I'm really your first boyfriend?"_

 _"I mean I have been kissed." Ichigo growled and she rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it. You went out with previous women before me, so do not perpetuate the slut myth or shame me."_

 _That worked, he backed down, disgusted with himself._

 _Satisfied, she continued, "As I once told you, a kiss is a form of greeting between friendly people. I have been kissed, yes, but you are my first boyfriend."_

 _She couldn't finish her words as he hugged her and proceeded to kiss her until she shoved him away._

Before she could enter her office, Yoshi walked in, knowing that she would and why she didn't lock the doors again. There was no point. It was almost midnight.

 _I guess this means no more waiting._

Rukia looked at her, not smiling as she usually did to her patrons. "Good evening, or if you prefer, good morning, Yoshi-san."

Yoshi smirked and handed her a package. "You said you wanted this, right? Well, here it is. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"And what is the warning?"

"You'll die if you listen to it."

Rukia nodded as she took the package. "What makes you so sure? Oh my, am I speaking to the killer? If yes, then why go through this trouble to kill a person when you can do it without leaving a cassette trail? Will you humor me?"

Instead of answering, Yoshi opted to leave after smirking at her once more.

"I guess that means no. At least I tried to engage. Thank you for the gift."

She still had six minutes to spare, so maybe she should listen to this tape and hear what was inside it. As she walked to her office, she opened the package and found a normal looking Fuji DR-I cassette tape.

 _Fitting that there is not a label, since it is an unnamed sonata._

After a moment of contemplation, she placed the tape inside of her Nakamichi 582 and waited as she closed her eyes. She was about to press Play until she saw her white headphones nearby.

 _I might as well listen to some of this tape with noise canceling headphones to optimize on the sounds._

The enter button was finally pressed and her ears were bombarded with white noise that had an audio frequency of at least 35 Hz. She concentrated on the sound, and it was possible she was hearing people, at least a group of people screaming at each other. And then it ended with the strings of a guitar being strummed at a steady pace, driving the rhythm and setting the string into motion, creating overtones. But Rukia wanted to hear the shamisen.

The volume became much louder even as she lowered it. After the strum of the E chord, the sound separated and introduced the shamisen. But after hearing the upper bridge, the white noise reemerged and she could feel her head throbbing as she tried to blink back the tension. Booming noises entered her ear and she could no longer differentiate which string belonged to which instrument. The chaotic harmony, if one could describe it as such became too much. Was it the tremor? Did the strings separate? Her mind was drawing a blank.

She heard footsteps, it was either Yoshi coming back to finish the job or the patrons. Sound separation couldn't be distinguished.

If one could feel their eyes bleeding, it was Rukia as she saw shades of red as her ears could no longer sustain the sounds, which were rapidly decaying.

* * *

 **[…]**

Ichigo tossed around, unable to sleep. Though short, his date night with Rukia was magical and almost perfect. Maybe he should take it slow with her instead of attempting to make it go fast, but he was afraid that their time would never be enough. She alluded to it. So he had to do what he could to maintain his time with her.

It was worth waiting for her.

Ichigo's iPhone buzzed and he looked at it, seeing it was Rangiku. Did Rukia call her about their date and now she wanted to tease him late at night?

All too sudden, Ichigo felt chills and an anxiety that could only be described as foreboding.

He swiped and answered, voice trembling, "Rangiku-san?"

"Ichigo!" She started as she sobbed uncontrollably. He could ever hear Tōshirō trying to calm her down and asking her to give her phone to him."It's Rukia-chan… Her unconscious body…tape…"

For the third time, that stupid dream included, Ichigo felt his world crashing as his inner world rained as it faded to black again. But the real world wasn't raining this time.

* * *

 **[…]**

By the time Ichigo got there, Rukia was being lifted onto the stretcher by members of Squad 4 as Rangiku was trying to get nearer, screaming her name and apologizing as Tōshirō and Yoruichi tried to pull her away, consoling her as best as they could.

Even Byakuya and Renji were nearby, the former staring at her sympathetically, an emotion rarely seen by him.

Tears were forming in his eyes as he screamed her name. He didn't care if the Squads were here to witness his emotional outburst, he needed to be near her.

Chad and Ishida ran to Ichigo and grabbed his arms, halting him from proceeding further as if both predicted he would be here.

He knew yelling wasn't going to get him anywhere, but he was still attempting to break free.

"Ichigo –" Chad softly began. "Don't interfere with the investigation."

"You know the protocol, Taichou. Don't make it harder."

"Fuck protocol! I'm her only family –"

Rangiku broke free from her own confinements and ran to Ichigo, holding his hands and begged for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Ichigo! I should have warned Rukia-chan! It's my fault! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Rangiku was getting hysterical, repeated apologies becoming muffled as she said something about investigating and danger.

As the Squads were trying to control Rangiku from making a scene further, Ichigo took his chance and ran to Rukia, scowling and threatening anyone from Squad 4.

Unohana, captain of Squad 4, came forward and touched Ichigo's shoulder. "Kurosaki Taichou, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave this to my Squad."

"Unohana Taichou, please. Rukia's my girlfriend. Please…"

She sighed in understanding and relented, nodding.

Ichigo slowly walked to the stretcher and found that Rukia was really unresponsive. Her ears were bleeding, a symptom that other victims experienced. He didn't think a haunted tape would defeat her, but he guessed that even she wasn't invincible to other unseen forces. Like others, she had her limits. That mere thought caused more tears to trail down.

"Rukia, you idiot! There's a reason why I didn't want you to listen to those tapes. They're haunted, you idiot. Idiot…"

He felt another tap. It was Yoruichi. "Ichigo, let Unohana take care of this. You and Rangiku need to come inside the library with us. You might know something we don't."

"Is she dead?"

No one said anything.

"Is she dead?" he repeated.

"Her body is cold and there's no pulse or heartbeat. The library's patrons said her fingers were still moving when they found her unconscious. I can't guarantee you anything, Kurosaki Taichou, but I'll try my best," Unohana answered.

Ichigo pressed a kiss to Rukia's forehead. "Please wake up."

Squads 6 and 10 were searching for evidence as Yoruichi and Urahara interrogated Rangiku and Ichigo with Ishida, Chad, and Inoue nearby, who was trying to control her own tears because of Ichigo's predicament and that he finally acknowledged his relationship with Rukia. It was inappropriate and petty given the circumstance, but she knew she still wasn't able to fully let him go and it hurt. It hurt more than she thought.

Ichigo's dead eyes stared at Rukia's office, noting her white headphones. The patrons long gone after each were questioned, though Mai-chan was crying as her parents attempted to console her and said that everything would be alright. The patrons here all respected and cared for Rukia. Maybe Ichigo was incorrect – slightly – her other family were the patrons. This library was a community where relationships were formed once they entered and met Rukia. No one had anything bad to say about Rukia. The patrons were honest in their answers and their tones genuinely intonated how much they appreciated Rukia as their librarian.

She was special.

 _She is special. Don't use the past tense._

"So you're saying that you and Rukia-san went to Gō Records and met the owner, who didn't seem that suspicious and his employee who seemed off?"

Rangiku sniffled and nodded, still traumatized by the events.

"Rangiku, did you reveal the case to Rukia-san?" Yoruichi continued.

Another shake of the head.

"Did you Ichigo?"

He also shook his head.

"You two need to more responsive. We're trying to solve this case," Tōshirō commented. Yoruichi couldn't stop the last comment from being verbalized even if she wanted to. The kid really was too honest and hasn't experienced much life and the painful realities of the real world yet. No one could blame him, he basically entered the Academy and was then selected as captain shortly after graduation without much socializing. Neither did Ichigo, but he might be too passionate about someone when the time came, shattering his walls.

Ichigo glared at him, also noting that Byakuya turned to look at the young captain as if he wanted to murder him with his eyes. "Fuck you, Tōshirō! My girlfriend is almost dead and I don't need you to tell me what's more important."

Tōshirō acknowledged his pragmatic personality, but protocols existed for a reason. "I understand your emotional state, Kurosaki. But she shouldn't attempt to do our jobs. I know she's intuitive and smart, but that doesn't give her the right to try to take matters in her own hands –"

Ichigo punched him before he could finish and immediately Chad went to hold him back down again. "Don't you dare insult her! She's done more than you, than any of us here!"

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi tried to reason, also wondering if she had anything to do with the past cases he solved.

"Yoruichi-san, Rukia didn't do anything illegal."

Rangiku had enough and slammed her hands down. "Taichou, don't you dare say that about Rukia-chan! She wasn't nosy, she was simply curious about the tape. And what do you know about her! What right does any of us have to judge her! She was doing what any normal civilian would! Helping us!"

"Matsumoto –"

"Taichou, I know you're young, but it's not always about protocol. Four people are dead, and Rukia-chan might be next. Instead of caring for the dead and the almost dead, all you can think about is solving the case. What about the dead? Is solving the crime enough to bring them back? And no one had the guts to listen to the tape! We wouldn't sacrifice ourselves, but the minute someone does, you criticize her! Rukia-chan did because she's not afraid to do what's right! And she probably did it for us. Well, most likely you, Ichigo." She breathed a bit and continued, "We perform on their bodies and dissect them to look for evidence! What about afterwards? They're usually forgotten!" Rangiku thought about it for a second. "No one better operate on Rukia-chan's body! I won't promise I won't beat your asses! That includes you, Taichou!"

Tōshirō was so stunned at being yelled at Rangiku that he couldn't formulate any words. It was usually him yelling at her. All of a sudden, her words made him feel ashamed. He had gone too far, not understanding anything outside of the protocols placed by Seireitei. His age might have something to do with it too, not understanding why people did the things they did.

The ache near his mouth throbbed. "My apologies, Kurosaki. I went too far."

Ichigo didn't respond.

Clapping filled the library, which annoyed Ichigo.

"My, my. That was an impassioned speech that you two gave. Rukia-san must be a remarkable person to warrant such respect from, well, everyone, including yours truly."

Yoruichi glared at him. She was going to punish him whenever they returned home. "Why the hell did you clap for? This isn't the appropriate time or place, Kisuke."

Ichigo was about to punch Urahara, and Yoruichi sensed it. But before anything could be done, Urahara waved a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"I'm guessing the tape was sent in this package."

"Okay?"

"Rukia-san left us a clue."

Ichigo slightly perked up.

"Packaging paper? So now we have to see who was the carrier?" Renji asked, walking to the table where all the cool people were. This library was too clean, meaning no evidence.

Urahara tipped his hat. "Of course not. I'm guessing the person who delivered the tape was someone who might have known Rukia-san?"

They all looked at Ichigo, who told them that she rarely went out to socialize.

"Okay. Just tell us, Kisuke, no fillers."

"I think before Rukia-san became unconscious, she figured out the riddle of the tape and its content." Everyone remained quiet. "She probably knew she was being watched, so she lightly wrote a word down to avoid any tampering. Brilliant one that girl. And I thought I was always one step ahead. Rukia-san was a hundred steps ahead."

 _That's true, and she probably knew this was going to happen. Maybe that dream was true._

They continued to wait while Ichigo continued to feel miserable.

"Does the word Bount ring any bell?"

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Hello. I'm not really back, but here's a chapter. I was going to finish this case, but it got too long and I wanted to save some of the parts to expand on some of the mysteries surrounding Rukia. And Urahara's line seems like a good stopping point. I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter. I'm mean, yes, I know. But this chapter had some nice developing relationships, yes?**

 **Cheers.**


End file.
